Fed Up
by ideasofmany
Summary: Completed. Takes place after the season 5 episode 'Antony and Cleopatra'. Jealousy and resentment pushing Gabrielle into hasty action, she leaves to find out what life would be like without Xena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Xena and Crew are not mine**

**Time Line: Takes place after season 5 episode Antony and Cleopatra.**

**Subtext: You betcha!**

Gabrielle was furious! Xena had been using seduction to gain the upper hand on their missions a lot lately. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"I have many skills," she mimicked in a falsetto mocking voice. "Well, how bout you use those 'many' skills instead of using you're god given 'gifts'!"

This time, she felt Xena's seduction with Marc Antony went totally out of hand. Marc Antony was exactly Xena's type, he seemed to have left a lasting mark in Xena's heart and in Gabrielle's as well. Except, with Gabrielle, he was more of a heartburn. Currently, she was seated in Cleopatra's palace dining hall, eating supper at an empty table at the front. She was doing more mulling over the mission's events than she was eating.

Gabrielle had agreed to be Xena's collateral in the fight at sea. She was willing to make such a sacrifice, but she was was disturbed that Xena would be so casual about putting her in harms way. Gabrielle contained her concerns because she knew the importance of the alliance between Rome and Egypt. Now that Octavius was safely in control, she wasn't as forgiving. The last few seasons had been trying for the both of them. Xena, having just given birth to baby Eve, was still saving empires from destruction. They barely had time to relax and enjoy life, let alone spend time together.

The blond had felt lately that her friendship with Xena was under strain. Deep down, Gabrielle knew she resented the fact that Xena was able to get a second chance at motherhood. She remembered that day Xena had said, "Gabrielle there is life within me, and it is good." Although she knew that the dark haired warrior did not mean it in the way Gabrielle had interpreted, she couldn't help but feel it was a comparison of when she was pregnant with Hope. Gabrielle had remained silent at Xena's remark, but honestly she wanted to snap at her for such a comment.

The blond felt lost and depressed. Everything that she held dear about herself was slowly being sacrificed in her life with Xena. She knew none of it was Xena's fault. All decisions she had made were of her own accord, but she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if she didn't continue her partnership with Xena. Lately, she felt it was becoming less of a partnership and more like that of a hero and her sidekick. Eve was now Xena's priority. She could understand that, but she couldn't help but desire more appreciation for all the little things that she would do for her, and that she contributed. It felt unequal and she was feeling dissatisfied.

"Sometimes I wish life could be simpler." Gabrielle sighed.

At the current state she was in, she didn't feel like talking. She wanted some time to herself to sort out the feelings that have been plaguing her lately.

"My modus operandi used to be communication, now all I feel is anger, and the need to bludgeon idiots with my sais!" she whispered to herself.

She looked around for Xena and saw her discussing matters with the Egyptian officials and Octavius. Overwhelmed with frustration, she stood up and left the celebration in Cleopatra's palace for some air on the balcony. The Nile was a beautiful sight at night. The stars' reflections on the surface of the water made for a serene magical calming atmosphere. She reflected more into her frustration. It wasn't that she didn't love Xena anymore, it just felt like she loved Xena more than Xena loved her. The lack of reciprocation was getting tiresome.

"Enough feeling sorry for myself!" Gabrielle decided. "It's time I made my own decisions without using Xena as a crutch. If I'm not happy, I need to make a change and figure out what will make me happy. If Xena thinks I'm just going to be her sidekick lap dog she's sorely mistaken. Maybe if I leave for a while she can find another Marc Antony she can spend time with." she spat out bitterly.

If Gabrielle was honest with herself, she might have realized that a little bit of jealousy was contributing to her current state of mind. She headed towards her room and packed in a huff. She made sure she had all her scrolls, but she left most of the supplies with Xena. She grabbed a quill and began writing on a piece of scroll on top of the alabaster table. She left the note open, in plain sight, for Xena to see the next time she entered the room.

As she passed the dining hall, she glanced back to the table she had last seen Xena at. Xena sensing the stare, turned and looked at Gabrielle, making eye contact before turning back to the discussion at the table. Gabrielle nodded in acknowledgment.

"Goodbye, Xena." she whispered as she turned, gathered up her pack, and headed towards the exit at the end of the columned hallway. Her footsteps were drowned out by the dining hall activities.

To be continued in Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Edited for some run on sentences and missing commas. Thanks to The Mighty Lu Bu for pointing it out to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Empty Room

As Xena was listening in on the Egyptian and Roman officials discussing matters of their alliance, something was niggling at her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked around at her surroundings. Everything seemed to be in proper form and nothing was out of the ordinary. Most were in high spirits and enthusiastically sharing views of the events of the day. The palace seemed to be as it should be. The high ceilings of the dining hall were quite a beautiful accomplishment. She was saddened that her friend, Cleopatra, was unable to see another day in the palace. Then her eye was caught by the intricate carvings where the support beams met the roofing. Hieroglyphs of everyday Egyptian life adorned the border, weaving mini stories of their own. When she brought her eyes back towards the front of the dining room she saw Gabrielle in the distance.

Xena made eye contact and noticed that Gabrielle seemed somber. She wondered at what would be causing the emotion. It hurt her to see Gabrielle in an unhappy mood and she determined to complete her involvement in the current discussions. Before she returned her attention to the discussion, she noticed Gabrielle acknowledge her with a nod. Not a normal nod, but almost a finalizing nod. The last few days had been a bit disconcerting. She saw the looks of disapproval that Gabrielle had been giving her during the seduction schemes she had played on Marc Antony. Part of her felt guilty for misleading Marc Antony but, part of her could not resist the temptation of the sensations it provided. It made her feel power. It was sensually intoxicating to know the effect she could cause in others.

Everything seemed to be in order and she didn't find any guidelines or appropriations that seemed problematic in the meeting. The officials' meeting soon met its close. Xena was glad. The niggling feeling she had, had made a turn for the worse. It felt almost urgent. In relief she stood up from her seat before anyone could grab her attention. Everyone was startled at the speed at which she left the table. "She must have to go put a fire out," Octavius remarked. To which, many of the officials chuckled and agreed. Xena however was not amused and the feeling in her gut had reached its maximum.

She rushed as fast as she could to where she saw Gabrielle last. Finding her nowhere in the hallway, she traced back to the room they shared. Almost busting through the double doors, she found herself in their large room and the bard was nowhere to be found. She scanned the room for their belongings and any sign of foul play, but she found none. She however, did not see any of Gabrielle's belongings. She sifted through the memories of the day and tried to remember if there was something Gabrielle had mentioned earlier in the day to explain her absence, but to her disappointment, she could find none. Ready to head out the door she noticed the alabaster desk that was situated to side of the double doors. There was a note. More of a letter, actually. Rushing to the letter, she cursed the possibility that there might have been a kidnapping, but to her heartbreaking discovery, she found it much worst than she had imagined. She reread the note and its contents.

Dear Xena,

I have been unhappy for a while now and I think that it might be best that I pursue a change. I am quite unsure of the things that might make me happy, but I know it is not the way things currently are. Something is just not the same in our partnership and I think it best we part on good terms, as to not mar the many good memories we have had together. I hope you are not too inconvenienced, but I am sure you can find plenty replacements willing to take my place. Don't worry about me, which I'm sure you won't. I can take care of myself. We both know that, since I was able to hold my own on the ship with Brutus. Don't follow me, I don't want to talk about it. Kiss Eve goodbye for me and wish Cyrene my best. Goodbye.

Sincerely,

Gabrielle

The letter seemed cold and distant, and so unlike Gabrielle. Xena deduced that Gabrielle might have been upset with the way the last mission had been handled. Gabrielle had a look of disapproval for most of the mission for being left out of the loop on her dealings with Marc Antony. She also noticed Gabrielle's dislike for her getting too close to Antony. Xena couldn't help it, her hormones had been urging for physical attention lately. She felt so unattractive after just having a baby and Marc Antony's lust was a welcome distraction.

"He's your type," she had remembered Gabrielle saying. She was annoyed at how smug Gabrielle had stated that. It made her want to push the envelop more to make a dig at Gabrielle's suspicions purposefully. 'I didn't have feelings for him, but I felt horrible that he had fell in love with me, I let it go too far this time.' she guiltily reminisced. At the end of the sea battle, Gabrielle and Xena were not at the best of terms, almost distant. Xena felt regret in her lack of concern for Gabrielle's injuries and for her mistreatments of Gabrielle but at the same time she was angry at Gabrielle for leaving and doubt in her feelings toward Antony. "Ares' Codpiece," she cursed as she slammed her fist onto the desk and exited the room on a quest to announce her departure to the dignitaries. She had no idea what to do about Gabrielle, but she had to return back to Eve as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What to do**

Gabrielle was at a loss. After exiting the palace she wandered for quite a while in the city, familiarizing herself and trying to find where things were. Not having an exact plan, she ended up right back at the palace. She was deep in thought mulling over the decision she had made. She had spent so many years with Xena, she wasn't quite confident that she wanted to leave that all behind. All that she had become was probably because of Xena, and if she was honest with herself, part of her life was Xena. She found it really difficult to think of what to do. She thought about returning to Athens to go back to the Academy of Performing Bards, but the idea had lost its pull these last few years. She then thought about going back to rule the Amazons, but she just wasn't ready.

Gabrielle sighed, she really didn't have a direction in mind. The only thing she did know was that she didn't want to run into Xena and be tempted to return to her and Eve, so she did not want to go back to Greece. She knew if she saw Eve, she would break down and beg Xena to forget what she had written and to make it like it was again. The little time that she had known Eve, she had grown attached. Babies were so innocent and easy to love, but Eve held a special place in her heart, right next to Xena. She had no choice but to to stay away if she wanted to find out if there was something else for her out there. Staying in Egypt seemed like a logical decision until she could think of a better option.

She surveyed the city. It was dry and dusty but the buildings were awe inspiring. Her attention was caught by a creaking sound behind her. She turned around, and to the right of her, a service door opened. Shiana stepped out with some empty baskets in her arms and jumped in surprise. Shiana was Cleopatra's loyal servant before she was assassinated. She had been witness to her mistress' dying breath in the milk bath and had been the one to send for Xena and Gabrielle, to catch Cleopatra's murderer. She was about Gabrielle's height with shoulder length black hair and soft features. She was about Gabrielle's age.

"Oh Gabrielle! You startled me." Shiana breathlessly stated.

"I'm sorry Shiana, I've just been standing here thinking and wondering. Do you know where I can find a good inn?" Gabrielle inquired.

Shiana looked at her in surprise. "Aren't you going to Alexandria with Xena?" Shiana questioned. Gabrielle suddenly found her boots amazingly interesting.

"Oh I see," Shiana shyly smiled, "You must have had a lover's quarrel. The way she was ca-noodling with Antony, I wouldn't blame you." Gabrielle blushed bright red at the interpretation.

"We're not lovers." Gabrielle quickly answered. "Oh, I'm sorry for the mistake. I thought- it's just that-I'm sorry I assumed... let me just shut my mouth before I further make a fool of myself." Shiana rushed.

"Well if you want to, you can stay with me. At least until you find a place. I am in debt to you and Xena for allowing me to see that my mistress' murderer was brought to justice." Shiana offered.

"Thank you. That would be wonderful." Gabrielle accepted. "Let me help you carry those baskets." Gabrielle offered. Shiana handed her some baskets.

"It's for the morning. I pick up food items at the market before I come in to the palace." Shiana explained.

"I was planning on staying here for a while since I have decided to part ways with Xena. Do you happen to know of any open positions in the palace?" Gabrielle asked.

"Actually with the sea battle, there were a lot of casualties and they could use a healer in the infirmary. I can talk to my cousin Neferet in the morning, she is one of the healers. Do you have healing experience?" Shiana queried.

"Actually, yes I do. I've run into quite a lot of injuries traveling with Xena." Gabrielle answered with a smirk. "If you could ask your cousin, I'd really appreciate it." Gabrielle said in gratitude.

"Sure, I'll ask her when I see her tomorrow. Follow me to my home." Shiana said before leading her through the alleys in the relative darkness.

They arrived at Shiana's family home. It was constructed of mud and straw and was two stories. It was a modest size and was rectangular. The second story did not have a roof and only had three walls. Gabrielle stared at the second floor with a confused look.

"Welcome to my home. We usually sleep on the roof when it is hot, that is why the second floor has no roof and is missing a wall." Shiana explained.

"Ah. That makes sense." Gabrielle responded in understanding. "Don't most servants live in the palace?" Gabrielle asked.

"Since I live close by I don't have to live in the palace all the time." Shiana responded.

They entered the house. It was relatively empty and didn't have much furniture, except for a few stools, chests, and some mats. Shiana grabbed a mat and handed it to Gabrielle. "You can sleep next to me, that way when I wake up, I can wake you too." Shiana explained. They soon ascended the stairs to the second floor.

They lay their mats down quietly on the roof, careful not to wake any of the family. Surrounding them were Shiana's family member's. From adults to children sharing the space. For Gabrielle, it felt nice not to be alone on her first night. Gabrielle sat down as quietly as she could and slowly reclined back onto her hands, her elbows splayed out, facing the expanse of the stars. The way the house was set up let them sleep in the cool breeze and underneath the stars. Unfortunately the stars only served to remind Gabrielle of the quiet nights on the road with Xena. The reminder sent her into a deep melancholy. 'I hope I made the right decision.' Gabrielle thought to herself. With the frustration and anger of the mission slightly wearing off, all that was left was a sadness and a longing.

To be continued in Chapter 4

**Edit: Added a small bit of information about Shiana, in case it wasn't remembered who she was in the episode. Pointed out by The Mighty Lu Bu. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Realizing her loss**

After securing a spot on a ship heading to Alexandria to retrieve Cyrene and Eve, Xena returned to pack her gear.

"How could she do this me!" she started to grumble. "All these years, how could she just walk away, after all that we have been through." Xena was in shock and disbelief.

"Don't follow me, she says" Xena mocked, remembering the line from the letter. The first thought she had was to track the bard down and ask her what was wrong. Gabrielle tore that idea away with one line. Xena would respect her wishes. No matter how badly she wanted to resolve the problem right now, she didn't want to make the bard angrier than she already was.

She smiled when she thought of a clever work around. She then asked the locals for a good tracker. A tracker named Amun was recommended more than once. She found Amun and gave him specific instructions on not letting her out of his sight. The information she provided him would be enough."She is about this tall, has short blond hair, her weapons of choice are sais. She has beautiful green eyes and her nose crinkles when she laughs or smiles." Xena continued. Amun probably had enough info to go on when she described the blond hair, because not many women in the area had blond hair, but he let her tell him whatever she felt she needed to. He jotted all the information he needed down. Xena paid him with some dinars and left him the details of where to reach her in Amphipolis. "Send me info as soon as you find her," Xena instructed. Amun nodded and left the palace promptly. She packed her gear quickly and headed to the ship on its way to Alexandria.

While on the ship, Xena's sobering loneliness broke into her consciousness. She hadn't been without Gabrielle in a very long time. She recalled many times that Gabrielle had always stuck by her side, in the face of death, and even in betrayal. She remembered their shared promises of always being by each other's side. Her anger and disbelief faded when she suddenly was hit with a sad realization. 'She must have been really unhappy or angry with me to leave. Great going stupid warrior.' she scolded herself and spent the rest of her boat ride to Alexandria feeling remorseful and empathetic toward Gabrielle's unhappiness.

She arrived in Alexandria at late night and met Cyrene at the inn she and Eve stayed in.

"Xena, how did it go?" Cyrene asked, then adopted a stricken fearful look after seeing Xena's demeanor.

"Where is Gabrielle?" Cyrene asked frightened. Xena tried to maintain her stoic nature, but with her recent body changes, her emotions took a leading role.

"Oh Mom, she left me!" Xena cried, finally having someone to open up to. Xena soon adopted a guilty countenance.

"Daughter, what did you do?" Cyrene asked while calming Eve, who also began to fuss, possibly sensing her mother's unease.

"Well Mom, you know how when you want to find out if someone is interested in you, you try to see if they get jealous when you flirt with another person?" Xena began.

"Why yes Xena, but what does this have to do with where Gabrielle is?" Cyrene wondered.

This wasn't the ideal way in which Xena wished to be outed of her attraction to Gabrielle, but circumstances were more than extenuating. "I tried to make Gabrielle jealous. If I thought my seduction would backfire like this I would have just put the pinch on Antony to get what I wanted. I just wanted to make her a little jealous to see if she maybe felt the way I felt about her. It was just so intoxicating to feel desired, that I took it too far. Now I don't know if she was jealous, or she was just mad at me for indulging on my seduction plan." Xena spit out.

"I think I've made her unhappy and now she hates me." Xena confessed.

Surprised but not judging the current revelation, Cyrene responded, "Honey, Gabrielle could never hate you. Why didn't you just tell her instead of playing games?"

"I don't know Mom, I guess I was just scared to tell her. I'm so confused. I think I should just tell her the truth. Maybe she will forgive me. Or maybe she might be shocked and disgusted and leave again." Xena overreacted.

Cyrene, understanding the aftermath of just having a child, played it calm and collected despite Xena's distress. Although she didn't fully approve of Xena's attraction to women, the fact that it was Gabrielle didn't surprise her.

"Xena, tell me all about it and we'll see what we can do." Cyrene offered. The fact that Cyrene thought there might be something to do, eased Xena's fear of hopelessness.

To be continued in Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Day**

Shiana awoke Gabrielle hours before dawn and informed her that she needed to get ready to get back to the palace. Waking up for the first time in years, not at Xena's side was strange and disconcerting. At first she was worried something had happened to Xena and Eve. Seeing Shiana in front of her brought her back to reality. 'Guess this will take some getting used to,' she thought to herself while wiping sleep from her eyes. She was optimistic since she wasn't huddled in a hole somewhere in the desert. 'It could be worse,' she thought to herself. The morning was quite busy. She and Shiana detoured to the market to pick up some vegetables,fruit, and fish to bring back to the palace. Gabrielle stood back during the purchases, observing and offering assistance with the filled baskets. They were soon back at the palace and dropped off the purchases to the kitchen.

"Let us go see Neferet about that opening." Shiana suggested. They headed down the hallway to a lower level, via a ramp. The familiar smell of herbs, blood, and the dead started filtering through the air the closer they got to the infirmary.

"Are you sure you want to work here?" Shiana questioned.

"Yes. I can tell stories and help with the healing." Gabrielle responded, though she herself wondered what she was getting herself into. She had thought about working in a hospice at one time when she had run into Najara. A life of servitude and healing people seemed a worthy method of spending her days.

"Neferet!" Shiana called to her cousin to get her attention.

Neferet was currently redressing a soldiers foot wound. "Hello cousin. What brings you down here. I'll be right with you." Neferet responded. Neferet had a concerned look on her face as she redressed the wound and Gabrielle decided to help out.

"Neferet this is Gabrielle, she may be able help you fill the healer position." Shiana made the introduction so that Neferet would not be wary of the outsider in her infirmary.

Gabrielle walked closer as she could recognize the smell that was wafting from the wound. Wary of foreigners, Neferet wondered what the blond might be doing here, but nonetheless she voiced her concern, "He might lose this foot." she pointed at the soldiers foot which was covered in black flesh from the ankle to the toes. "He had an axe wound that got infected and would not heal." Neferet relayed.

"I've run into this type of wound before. If you happen to have any maggots and leeches, we could.." Gabrielle started but was interrupted by the strange look on Neferets face.

Gabrielle began to explain, "If we clean the maggots and then place them on the dead flesh of the wound, they will eat the rotted portion. After the maggots eat the rotted portion we can set the leeches in the area."

"What are the leeches for?" Neferet asked in an outraged manner.

"Well, leeches attach themselves to us and keep us bleeding for their nourishment. Often times wounds swell, clot, and flesh sometimes die because of blood collecting in the area. The leech will eliminate that pooling." Gabrielle responded.

"Have you used this method before?" Neferet wondered.

"Actually yes, a friend of mine tried it during a time when we had found ourselves in the middle of a war full of wounded and dying. It worked pretty well. She is quite good at adapting things to keep people alive." Gabrielle stated while reminiscing about Xena's ingenuity.

Neferet was extremely impressed at the experience that Gabrielle seemed to have. She quickly saw the advantage of having someone like Gabrielle around, even if she was a foreigner.

"When can you start?" Neferet asked, eager to work with someone with experience with such novel ideas.

Gabrielle was relieved that she had made a good first impression, but was a tiny bit bothered by the fact that once again, something Xena had done had resulted in her benefit.

"I can start right now." Gabrielle sighed at the bittersweet conclusion.

"Wonderful!" Neferet answered and dragged her to an impromptu orientation of the infirmary.

Shiana smiled in relief that Gabrielle would have a job in the palace. She genuinely liked the blond and hated to see her in such a dejected and aimless mood last night. In Shiana's opinion, she and Gabrielle had a lot in common. They both had been in the shadow and partnered with such powerful influential women. Now both of them had to deal with the fact that they were alone. Xena would soon be back to Greece. Cleopatra, Shiana hoped, would be onto her blessed afterlife among the stars in godhood.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bard-less Wonder**

**Review and you shall receive :)

It had been a few sunsets since Xena had returned from Alexandria. After talking the whole situation over with her mother, it was determined there was really nothing to do but wait. Xena had shown Cyrene the farewell letter that Gabrielle had left. Cyrene had agreed that the letter was so unlike Gabrielle. She had to assume that she was extremely unhappy or angry to write such a letter. The possibility of it being a forged letter was ruled out by comparing letters that had been written to Cyrene during their travels. The penmanship matched perfectly.

Xena moped around Cyrene's inn. She didn't think being on the road with Eve all by herself would be such a smart idea. She determined that until Gabrielle came back to her, she would sit out the greater good heroism shtick. If Gabrielle came back, that is. If she didn't return, Xena wasn't sure she would want to continue. With the down time, Xena was forced to analyze the whole Egypt fiasco. She jogged her memories of when she had observed Gabrielle during the mission.

"Why does it bother you that I seduce anyone?" Xena had remembered asking Gabrielle.

Her brow raised in hope of a favorable response from the bard.

Gabrielle chose the safe out and said "Fine we'll go with your plan."

Xena had been so close in cornering the bard. Since that plot didn't work she tried another. Shiana had informed Xena that the officials would be meeting with the roman representatives soon after Antony's visit. After Shiana left, Gabrielle entered. When Antony had entered, Gabrielle pretended to be her bath attendant. Xena thought that if she could escalate things with Antony that Gabrielle would be forced to admit her feelings. Xena basically offered herself up to Antony in front Gabrielle since she knew Antony had to be at a meeting soon. It was sneaky, but still Gabrielle did not protest. Gabrielle only commented on how she could know that Antony would turn the offer down. Xena pushed it further and said, "I didn't." Xena could swear that Gabrielle was affected by that remark.

Gabrielle's reactions seemed to denote that her stabs at invoking jealousy seemed to work. She was not naive to the fact that they both had been jealous of romantic interests of each others at one time or another. There was always an innate fear that one day one would leave the other, but the longer they had been partners, that insecurity should have been diminished. Hindsight being 20/20, invoking bouts of jealousy probably weren't the most intelligent way to see if Gabrielle felt something for her. 'Not the brightest of plans there Xena,' She thought to herself. She contemplated on why she had such ease in defeating armies, but being honest with Gabrielle about her feelings left her dumbfounded and clumsy.

For quite a while Xena had been hopeful that there was something more than friendship between them. Being soul mates ensured that they were meant to be together and she was sure that with such a bond there could be more. Reminiscing she could remember flirtatious encounters and sweet interludes before sleep. She had even offered two kisses during their friendship. It brought a smile to her face. "I guess a kiss wasn't obvious enough." Xena grinned. "Please come home Gabrielle" she said aloud to herself as she let out a breath. She picked up Eve to give her a bath. "Well at least Mommy still has you, huh Evie." Her only consolation in this whole situation was that she had some quality time with her daughter.

Cyrene walked over and placed her hand on Xena's shoulder as she was splashing Eve in the bath. Xena looked so vulnerable in her state. It pained her to see her so heartbroken. Unfortunately there wasn't much they could do. Gabrielle could be anywhere. Hades, she might even be in Potadeia. False hope wouldn't stop Xena's hurting, but it might help her feel like she wasn't powerless. She knew her daughter could not stand being powerless, but the emotions she was probably going through were a source of her lack of action.

"Xena, why don't we send a post to Potadeia, see if maybe they heard from her?" Cyrene offered.

"Already on it Mom, I sent a post when we got back." Xena answered while washing the soap off of Eve, setting off a giggle fit from the infant. A knock on the door alerted them.

"I'll check on that." Cyrene informed.

Cyrene opened the door observing the town post.

"Yes?" Cyrene asked.

"Post for Xena of Amphipolis." the post deliverer responded as he handed a scroll to Cyrene. She looked at the letter. It wasn't a familiar handwriting, but she decided it best not to read since it was addressed to Xena.

"Xena! You've got a letter." Cyrene announced as she rushed into the room Xena was bathing Eve in. Xena turned in surprise with wide eyes, fearful and curious of the letter's contents.

To be continued in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Watcher**

**Review and you shall receive :)

Gabrielle was doing exceptionally in her role as a healer. She was looked up to, and asked for advice on many of the patients because of her many novel healing ideas. Sometimes experience lent a hand to book knowledge. Patients loved her as well. Before lights out, she would give a bardic performance worthy of the Academy of Bards. Because of her new status as a healer, they gave her a room in the palace to stay for convenience. The room wasn't as large as the room she and Xena had stayed in on their visit. There was a small pallet, desk, and a place to store scrolls. It was hard to believe how well the circumstances had turned out. She couldn't ask for a better way for her situation to end up like. With how well things were going, the separation from Xena was easier to deal with. Strolling leisurely on her way back to her room from a night bath, she was reminded of when she confronted Xena.

"Xena why do your plans always have to be to seduce bad boys. You don't see me ever using those methods. Playing with people's emotions is wrong." Gabrielle had stated at the time.

It wasn't the lack of efficiency as much as Gabrielle's knowledge of her friends attraction to bad boys that drove her protestations. Knowing Xena's proclivity for bad boys was a sore point for Gabrielle. She knew Xena loved her innate good, but to put it simply, she felt it kept her in the friend zone. Gabrielle's frustration in that very fact led her to how she had been acting recently.

During Xena's pregnancy, a natural protectiveness overtook Gabrielle. She felt she needed to 'fight first, ask questions later'. She hoped it would appeal to Xena's bad boy attraction and work out for her. It backfired of course, instead of attracting Xena, she found Xena discouraging it. Xena was worried that she had become a bad influence on the bard and confronted Gabrielle and basically reprimanded her for the way she was acting. It made Gabrielle feel like she was becoming obsolete to Xena. It made her feel irrelevant in the relationship because she was no longer the same innocent, peace loving person that Xena had needed at one time.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up all of a sudden, startling her out of her memories. That feeling she had when someone was following or watching was overtaking her senses. She saw a corner up ahead and determined her course of action. She decided she would turn the corner and crouch waiting for what or who had alerted her. She crouched in wait, peeked around the corner, and spotted her stalker. A young man, she supposed a few seasons older than herself, stuck quietly to the shadows and the walls. When he met her at the corner, she took advantage of the element of surprise and produced a leg sweep that caught him totally off guard. He cried out in alarm as he lost his footing and fell flat on his face. She lunged quickly towards him and kicked him to orient him face up. She lifted her boot and aimed it at his throat. "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

Amun flailed his hands in panic and confusion. "I am Amun. I was paid to find you." he answered hurriedly. Seeing that he was not armed, she eased her boot of his adam's apple and lifted him to his feet. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him like he had grown a third eye.

"Who paid you to find me?" she queried.

"A..a.. woman warrior with blue eyes and leather armor. Xe..Xe" he stuttered out in fear.

"Xena?" Gabrielle confirmed.

"Yes, she told me to find a blond with short hair, beautiful green eyes, and nose that crinkles when she smiles." Amun repeated word for word as the warrior had described. Gabrielle blushed slightly at the description. She didn't know whether to be infuriated with Xena or be flattered. Trackers were known for repeating their details in their head for constant referral while searching and they had just escaped his mouth under his fear. Finding Gabrielle was quite easy for Amun. All he had to do was ask around the town. Many people had seen the golden haired anomaly and were quick to offer information.

"Well Amun," Gabrielle said with a twinkle in her eye, "I'm going to pay you what she paid you, to keep my location secret. I don't want her knowing where I am just yet, but come visit me after fifteen sunsets and I will have a message for you to send along with my location." the bard mentioned. Amun's eyes grew wide at the possibility of the thought of a double pay off.

"Yes Ms, I agree. I would not want you angry with me." Amun agreed.

To be continued in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Scroll Contents**

**Review and you shall receive :) Thanks for the kind reviews**  
**

Cyrene handed the scroll to Xena and picked up a towel and wrapped Eve in it.

"Go ahead and read it honey, I'll put Evie to bed." Cyrene informed.

Xena girded herself for the contents of the letter. She was hoping it would contain Gabrielle's whereabouts, either from her family in Potadeia or the tracker she had employed in Egypt. Chances were slim to find Gabrielle this early. If Gabrielle had boarded a roman ship to a destination, it would be relatively impossible to track someone on naval war ships since it was such a transient assignment. She sat down on a stool by the bar counter and began to unroll the scroll. The first thing she noticed was the handwriting. It was Lila's handwriting.

_Xena,_

_We received your scroll and we could not believe that Gabrielle is no longer traveling with you. She hasn't come here. What happened to make her decide such a thing? Do you suppose she went back to the Academy of Bards? I know she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but we can't help but be concerned. This news is strange to me because when I would ask her when she would come back home for good, she always told me that her destiny was to travel with you. We have not heard from her since she had sent word of Eve's birth. If you do hear from her, please let us know and we'll do likewise. Father is quite concerned. Although he resented you for taking her away, he feels she is safest when you are together.  
Sincerely,  
Lila_

Xena felt like a major heel over not knowing why Gabrielle would decide to leave. It was a relief to read about the bard's belief that Xena was her destiny. At least she wasn't keeping the bard from a dream destiny.

The fact that Gabrielle hadn't written to her family yet was a frightening discovery. The blond was usually counted on to keep the families up to date and she was quite dedicated to it. Her mind wandered at what could possibly make Gabrielle lag in her desire of keeping in touch. She thought Gabrielle would at least let everyone know that she was okay. She could only hope that she was still mad instead of some unknown tragedy. The letter from Lila was a major letdown. She had hoped it was a letter from Amun, but she should have known better.

Cyrene walked into the room and saw her dejected manner.

"Eve fell asleep so quickly. I guess you two had lots of fun on your outing after lunch. No luck?" Cyrene asked.

"No, Lila says she hasn't written them." Xena sighed sadly.

"Well is there anything else that we can do?" Cyrene questioned. "Is there any place that she has ever wanted to go? Did she have any future plans?" her mother wondered.

"Well, we've been to most of the places we both wanted to go." Xena responded. She jogged her memory of their late night conversations.

"I should probably send a scroll to the Academy in Athens and to the Amazons." Xena added while narrowing possible locations.

Her last idea was something she didn't really didn't want to have to face, but for Gabrielle she would. Gabrielle and Aphrodite had become good friends and all she needed was to know that Gabrielle was okay. She hated asking gods for anything, but for Gabrielle she'd do things she wouldn't normally do.

"Mom I think I'm going to Aphrodite's temple before I go to sleep. Could you keep an eye on Eve for a bit?" Xena asked.

"Sure honey, but why Aphrodite?" Cyrene asked.

"She and Gabrielle are good friends, I think she might help me locate her." Xena explained.

"Daughter, what if Gabrielle doesn't want to come back or she doesn't want to be found?" Cyrene asked fearfully. Xena closed her eyes in sadness at the possibility, it took some effort not to tear up.

"I'll think about how to approach that on the way to the temple." Xena responded, voice cracking.

"Maybe you can just find out where she is, but not go to her. You need to woo her back slowly." Cyrene cringed at the poorly chosen word.

"I mean, maybe you should find out what it is that she was unhappy with and fix it." her mother corrected.

"I don't know what I'd do if she won't come back. I feel like a part of me is missing. Most of who I am now is because of her." Xena revealed as she slipped out the front door.

* * *

After a half a candle mark ride, Xena arrived at a nearby temple dedicated to Aphrodite. She set a rose on the altar.

"Aphrodite?" she called out. Aphrodite appeared slowly with one eye squinted, a crooked glare on her face. Aphrodite was quite confused by Xena calling. Xena didn't usually call for her.

"Hi warrior babe, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aphrodite asked, buffing her nails in boredom.

"Aphrodite, do you know where Gabrielle is?" Xena asked.

"Well yeah, I am a goddess you know." Aphrodite scoffed.

"Well, would you mind telling me?" Xena asked becoming impatient.

"Nope I don't mind, but I won't." the goddess answered. Xena did a double take.

"Why not?" Xena asked, her jaw clenched tightly, trying not to be angry.

"Well tall, dark, and deadly, sweet pea doesn't want to be found by you, and I respect her feelings." the goddess answered. Xena's eyes bugged out at the goddess' refusal and the supported notion that the blond didn't want her to know where she was.

To be continued in chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Thinking it through  
**

The bard healer lifted a hand above her brow to shade her eyes from the sun reaching midway into the sky. Another day of feeling at peace with herself. Although she had felt that her destiny was with Xena, it felt natural to be where she currently was. There were no conflicts in her emotions in the daily responsibilities. She didn't have to face hurting or killing someone anymore. The only difficulties she had emotionally were times when she couldn't save her patient. She hated to admit it but she felt content even despite Xena not being there. She would gladly fight and kill for Xena or Eve's safety, but each death took a toll on her well being.

Shiana walked across the infirmary toward Gabrielle. They were to have lunch together in the palace gardens. Shiana having been a close attendant of Cleopatra, had gained a seat in the new governing body because of all the information she was aware of from her duties. She had been learning a lot from Gabrielle to gain knowledge of the strategy of warfare. Shiana often asked Gabrielle if she might want a similar role since the officials had inquired about her, knowing of her experience. Gabrielle declined. The job didn't really appeal to the bard. She felt she made a bigger difference in the infirmary. Shiana admired her altruistic nature.

"Ready for lunch?" she called to Gabrielle.

"Yes, but give me one second I have to drain a wound on Ara." Gabrielle responded. Shiana's face twisted in dislike of the mental picture that it caused. She turned away so she would not have to witness.

"Okay, all done. Ara, let me know if that bothers you again." Gabrielle stated. Ara nodded her head in thanks.

Shiana threaded her arm around one of Gabrielle's elbows and she pulled her out of the infirmary.

"So, have you written home yet?" Shiana asked.

"No not yet, I just haven't really had time between the late nights in the infirmary and not really wanting to write home." Gabrielle answered with a grin.

"I still think you should, you wouldn't want your family to worry. You still mad at Xena?" Shiana asked with a curious tone.

Over the past few weeks Shiana and Gabrielle had shared many of their stories and gotten to know each other.

"I think I'll write my family soon. I don't think I'm mad at Xena, but I don't think I'm ready to face her yet. I think I need more time to myself. Looking back on that night, I was more jealous and fed up with her flirting, when really I have no right to be. It brought all of my hurts and resentment to the surface." the bard relayed as she sadly sighed.

Shiana took on a thoughtful look and stretched her arm out to the blond's waist to give her a squeeze in reassurance.

"Why did you never tell her how you felt?" Shiana wondered aloud.

"Lots of things, I guess." Gabrielle smiled in remembrance. "I wasn't really sure what I was feeling. I've never felt that way about another woman before. We've been jealous of each other's romantic interests for fear of losing each other for so long. I thought it was just that; wanting to keep her with me." the blond mused.

"We love each other deeply and would do anything for each other. Then one day I looked at her and I just wanted more, so I tried to watch for cues of what she liked. To make a long story short. I don't think I am her type. Everyone she's fallen for has been a male, a bad boy, and extremely muscular. I even tried flirting, but it never got beyond banter together. It should have progressed further if she felt the same." She reasoned.

"I think if you both were honest with each other it should have progressed, but if either of you were holding back for any reason at all, it might take a lot longer. As for her type, just because a person has a type doesn't mean they aren't attracted." Shiana reflected.

"True," Gabrielle admitted. "Well, no use crying over spilled milk. I need to figure out what I want and who I am before I try to start adding anything else into the mix" the blond excused as they finally reached the gardens.

Shiana shook her head in mild amusement at the lengths at which Gabrielle was deluding herself. There was a perfectly logical solution to her dilemma but Shiana guessed that it was easier to see when you weren't the one taking the risk. She decided she would visit this subject later.

"Well, let's eat! I'm starving." Gabrielle stated enthusiastically.

* * *

An hour after her nightly rounds that night, Gabrielle sat at her desk and pulled out a scroll. She dipped her quill into the ink well and began writing. She wrote her sister Lila that she was doing fine and that she had parted ways with Xena.

"I'm glad I don't have to explain that one in person." she chuckled to herself.

Including her new occupation and conveniently leaving out her location, she completed the letter. With a flourish, she signed her name to the paper. Dusting her hands off after completing the task, she hesitated for a moment. She thought about writing a letter to Xena, but didn't feel ready to face the music yet. Writing the letter would mean having to explain herself and analyze her feelings, which she really didn't feel like dealing with just yet. Although her leaving Xena may have been a jealous overreaction, seeing a different life made her realize many things. Compromising too much of herself would ultimately leave her unhappy. She couldn't go back to being her partner knowing that someday Xena would fall in love with someone else and she would be the one with nothing left when that happened. It was probably wise she got out before she had to deal with sharing or losing Xena. Reminded that Amun would be visiting in a few days, she settled on writing a letter then. The day's worth of responsibilities left her feeling weary and too lazy to ponder further. She yawned and stretched. Standing up and walking to her bed, she settled in for a restful slumber.

* * *

Aphrodite watched a range of emotions take over Xena's face, frustration, anger, and finally to sadness. Xena knew that Gabrielle didn't want her to follow, but hearing it confirmed that she didn't want to be found was a heart breaking realization. It felt like the door had been closed on their friendship, as if the bard wanted nothing to do with her. Aphrodite aware of her thoughts tried to cheer the warrior princess up.

"Xena, you know you two are my favorite duo right?" the goddess began. The dark haired warrior lifted her countenance to listen to what the goddess had to say.

"I'm saying this for your own good. You can be that stoic, unrelenting, 'my way or the highway kind of woman' any other time, but Gabrielle needs compromise and equality. Think long and hard about why Gabrielle would be mad or unhappy. Put yourself in her shoes. Both of you are hiding something from each other so neither one of you are solely too blame." Aphrodite instructed. With that bit of information she shimmered out of the temple.

"Wow I think that was the most intelligent conversation I've ever had with Aphrodite." Xena spoke in surprise. She started to head out of the temple contemplating the information that Aphrodite had given her.

Returning to her room she admired the sweet expression on Eve's face as she slept. It reminded her of Gabrielle's when she slept. Not feeling overly tired, she figured it would be a perfect time to analyze what Aphrodite had told her to think about.

"What makes her mad? Let's see... not telling her the full plan, resorting to seduction, me using cooking pans for weapons, treating her like she's not capable, using her clothes for rope, trying to leave her behind, avoiding intimacy" the warrior sighed at the possible endless ways in which she had angered the bard.

"Well that could take all night.." She then resorted to try to list what would make Gabrielle unhappy.

"Killing someone, being under appreciated, not being able to write, not being able to tell stories, seeing people hurt, not having a child of her own, not having someone to talk about her feelings with" her voice faded out at each listed item. Every item she had listed, Gabrielle was subjected to; in her life with Xena. Dejected and depressed she thought to herself, "Maybe it's better if she isn't with me." Her body slumped at the thought, but was quickly renewed.

"That's wrong! She has said a million times that it didn't matter what she went through just so long as it is with me. She'd willingly give that up for me." A voice in the back of her mind corrected her previous thought. Knowing that fact, she set about to figuring out what could have been bad enough to leave.

"If I was her I would have left long time ago. I'm not the easiest person to get along with." She scolded herself for the self pitying remark.

"This is about Gabrielle, put yourself in her shoes. Think! Think!" she urged herself. She blew out a puff of air and her head hurt at the thoughts. Reaching her fingers to her temples, she rubbed them in an attempt to soothe it away. Then a moment of clarity made her realize something. She was reminded of her actions with Antony that demonstrated her callous and thoughtless nature toward Gabrielle. She replayed in her mind when she was feeding strawberries and honey to Antony.

_She was feeding Antony. Feeding someone was a very intimate exchange, simply by the focus on the lips and mouth. The textures and tastes assaulting the senses and eyes meeting and locking in mutual reverence. Antony presented a strawberry to her, lifting it in offering towards her lips. She opened her lips in seductive acceptance, her tongue lingering towards the offering. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught view of Gabrielle in her peripheral vision. _

She remembered Gabrielle's face. It was full of distress, discontent, and hurt. Xena could see the bewildered restraint in her eyes and the movements of her body. Xena's heart dropped at the pain she saw behind the irritation.

"If I had been in Gabrielle's shoes, I would have been jealous and afraid that Antony would get between us. I'd react in the same way she did, except for I'd probably beat Antony to a pulp."

She remembered how hurtful she had been whenever Gabrielle had tried to talk to her, almost to the point of distancing.

"I was too busy trying to get a reaction out of her that I didn't realize how hurtful my actions were." She pulled out the farewell letter and focused on the things the bard wrote. Xena noted that she said that their partnership was not the same. It was true, since Eve had been born, Xena hadn't given her much attention or shared Eve as much as she could. It possibly made her feel like a third wheel or someone on the outside looking in.

"Gabrielle sacrificed many things to be with me. Maybe that is destroying her. All these years she has been doing most of the changing to be with me. I've barely had to sacrifice anything. I've just been reaping benefits. I need to make sure she knows she is loved and appreciated. I need to start making changes in myself so that she is no longer the one making all the sacrifices." Xena said aloud to herself.

Feeling like she had made some ground into what needed to be done, she pulled her armor off until she was only in her shift. She remembered how the blond would always help her with that nightly task and longed to feel those fingertips sharing in her duties again. It was those little things that she missed the most in remembrance of Gabrielle. Just knowing she was there made every day better. She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Gabrielle, where ever you are, I am sorry." She whispered to the wind hoping it would carry it far enough to reach her.

To be continued in Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Chapters are going to be a bit longer.-Good or bad? You tell me :| Not entirely happy with this chapter, so if you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**Edit: Added a short flashback in italics, thanks for the suggestion Silvermoonlight GJ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Grips with Reality**

Gabrielle let out a puff of air, blowing a stray lock from her eyes. Her many days in the infirmary were starting to drive her a bit stir crazy and her body was feeling antsy. She had a day off today and she decided to visit the military training grounds, hoping to find some method of exercise. She dusted off her red travel outfit and pulled her sais from underneath them. All her travel clothes had been sitting underneath her pallet. Out of sight out of mind. She had recently been wearing the traditional garb to fit in working at the infirmary, but didn't desire exercise in a white toga. She donned her red halter, red skirt, and her boots. Her red halter and skirt felt a bit snug.

"I guess I've been eating well without exercise." she chuckled to herself. "Well, time to fix that!" she said as she sheathed her sais into each boot.

The palace had a central training ground where most of the hand to hand combat training occurred, for royalty and officials to observe. All be it conspicuous, it was quite impressive really. There were three rings situated within the field. Each was occupied with an instructor teaching at different levels of combat. There didn't seem to be any weapons in the area. She assumed the weapons training were to be held somewhere else, in order to keep the governing members safe from surprise assaults.

She watched as an instructor, a tall striking woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and athletic build spoke to a large mass of soldiers listening intently. The woman seemed to command their attention in her deep melodic voice and her confident manner. Gabrielle would be lying if she didn't catch her attention as well.

The instructor demonstrated her lesson on a wrist lock take down, quickly dispatching of a student. She caught him in a wrist lock, pivoted to turn to her right, and had him on his back on the ground. She finished with both hands increasing the pressure. The student on the floor's face grimaced in pain from the execution of the move.

"Any questions?" the instructor asked, releasing the students when there were no questions. The instructor caught Gabrielle's gaze and nodded in signal of a visitor toward a man sitting observing the training. The handsome man stood in acknowledgement. He wore a wrap around his bottom half, exposing impressive muscular legs and an impressive upper body. Standing he was a head taller than even Xena, bronzed skin and dark blue eyes.

"May I help you? I am Bomani, what brings you to our training grounds Gabrielle?" the large man asked. Caught by the surprise of him knowing her name, she raised her brow in question.

"I saw you on the ship with Brutus, I was on the ship with Xena and Antony. Myself and Leona, who is the roman primus pilus of the legion stationed here, are the head instructors. I lead the Egyptian legion and oversee the training of both." Bomani answered.

"I see. It's my day off and I was just trying to find a way to get some exercise in. Would it be ok if I take part in the sparring?" Gabrielle asked.

"We would be honored, battling bard." He winked. Gabrielle hoped it was just a friendly gesture. Leona the primus moved out of her circle and towards the two, scowling.

"What do you want?" Leona rudely questioned. Having been a roman centurion, Leona was aware of the losses that Xena and the battling bard had delivered to her kinsman. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the primus' bravado.

"Leona, Gabrielle would like to join the group for some exercise." Bomani informed. Leona squinted and hardened her face.

"You can, if you can keep up." She stated and shoved Gabrielle toward the ring she had just exited. Angered by the disrespectful shove, Gabrielle side stepped a second shove, performed a leg sweep, and kicked Leona in the rear on the way down.

Bomani laughed loudly and Leona glared at her from her spot on her knees in the dirt.

"Oh, I thought you meant with you." the blond said innocently, winking slyly at the primus. The students around the ring desperately restrained their smiles and laughs as Leona stood up fuming.

"Get up and run!" the brown haired primus growled to her students. Forming them into columns, she took lead and sprinted out of the training area with the mass of soldiers in tow. Bomani chuckled loudly at the turn of events.

"You either just made an enemy or gained her respect." the tall man informed her.

"Probably both," Gabrielle answered with a grin, as if neither mattered to her.

* * *

Returning from a nice day of sparring Gabrielle heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she responded. Amun the tracker, appeared shyly opening the door.

"Ms. You said to return?" He questioned afraid that he was mistaken.

"Yes, yes. I did not forget." she replied while urging him closer. She handed him some gold coins and a scroll.

"Put this in with your report." the blond stated. He smiled and nodded as he took the money and the scroll.

"Yes Ms." he added as he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Xena lifted the thief by his neck, up into the air in front of everyone in the market. She grabbed his wrist tightly and squeezed until the man could not keep his grip. The jewelled necklace fell to the floor.

"I catch you stealing again and I'll do more than break your wrist," she growled. She threw him a few feet in front of her where he fell backwards into the dirt, clutching his wrist. The people in the marketplace parted, making room for the throw and soon stood out of the man's way as he ran from sight. Xena picked up the necklace and handed it back to the woman she had witnessed the thief take it from.

"Thank you Xena!" the woman replied.

"Don't mention it." Xena grumbled as she quickly headed back to her Mom's inn.

It had been a moon since she'd last seen Gabrielle and Xena was not in a very happy mood. Since then, she had many revelations. Stewing in regret of her actions and treatment of Gabrielle, she had a short temper with herself and everyone around her. She had been disgusted by how she had treated Gabrielle. At the moment she was mulling over what could possibly be what Aphrodite meant about hiding things. The last time she and Gabrielle had hidden something from each other, the results were catastrophic. She knew in her heart though, no matter what Gabrielle was hiding, there was no way that she would stop loving her.

"I know what I was hiding," she sighed in helplessness, remembering her hopeless love sickness.

She strode into the inn and dropped the sack of potatoes she had purchased at the market for Cyrene into the kitchen.

"I'm back!" Xena announced. Eve, who was seated on a weaved rug behind Cyrene cooking at the stove, crawled toward her. Eve's eyes and face lit up in enthusiasm at seeing her mother.

"Hi honey, what have you and grandma been up to?" Xena asked, lifting her to her hip, as the infant yanked and pulled on her hair.

"Ow honey. Not nice!" Xena said, as she held Eve's hand and untangled her hair from her grip. Cyrene chuckled as she stirred the stew she had been preparing.

"So daughter, have you figured out Gabrielle's secret yet?" Cyrene asked. Xena had told her sunsets ago of what Aphrodite had told her at the temple.

"No Mother." the warrior grumbled.

"Don't you get cross with me young lady!" Cyrene responded, lifting a spoon in warning. Xena chuckled at the sight.

"Thanks Mom, I needed that." Xena smiled.

"I just have no idea what she could have been hiding. The last time it had been about her daughter being alive, but I don't blame her for hiding that." Xena sighed.

"Well honey, what are you hiding from her? Maybe it's similar?" Cyrene questioned without looking back at her.

"The only thing I hid from her was how I felt about her." Xena relayed, "Which, by the way, I'm sorry that I revealed that without any warning." the warrior said in apology.

"Oh honey think nothing of it. At first I was shocked about you being in love with a woman, but remembering how you looked at her, it all makes sense now." Cyrene soothed.

"Besides, you couldn't have picked a better woman to have crush on." Cyrene stated as she winked at her daughter. Relieved at her mother's acceptance of her feelings for Gabrielle, she relaxed.

"What do you mean by how I looked at her?" Xena asked curious at what had clued her in.

"You know that goo goo eyed, dreamy look? The quick etches of a smile at the mention of her name? The shy glances? Need I go on daughter?" Cyrene laughed.

"She used to look at you like that too you know." Cyrene smiled.

"Hmm?" Xena wondered, confused by her mother. "The last time you had come to visit..." Cyrene started, but was interrupted by a knock at the inn front door.

Xena headed out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

"We're not open yet." she said, but saw that it was the post.

"Scroll for Xena?" The post man asked.

"That's me." she answered, adjusting Eve to her other hip to receive the scroll. Eve grabbed at the scroll while Xena tried to unravel it. When it was unraveled a second scroll rolled onto the floor at her feet. She read the scroll that was still in her hand.

_Xena,_

_ I have found the woman whose nose crinkles, has blond hair, beautiful green eyes, and fights with sais. I found her in an infirmary, she tends the sick and works in palace. She is in good health. She is in Egypt. _

_Amun_

"Mom! The tracker found Gabrielle!" Xena called to Cyrene in the kitchen.

Cyrene rushed out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron and kicked the second scroll on her way toward the warrior.

"What's this?" Cyrene asked as she lifted the scroll off the floor.

"It fell out of the scroll." Xena responded, still shocked and absorbing the news that the bard was found.

"Where is she?" Cyrene asked as she unraveled the second scroll.

"Xena! It's Gabrielle's handwriting." she stated excitedly as she handed her daughter the errant scroll.

Xena's heart picked up pace as she received the scroll. Her stomach somersaulted at the sight of the familiar handwriting, unsure of what to expect.

To be continued in chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bygones**

**Authors Note: drum roll please.. lol.. I'm sorry I didn't mean for a cliffhanger, I just didn't know where to go. Thanks again for those who left reviews, I really appreciate it and it works in guilting me into updating XD.**

When Xena saw the handwriting, she didn't want to read it. There were only two possible outcomes of the letter. Either she was coming back, or she wasn't. The warrior hoped by not reading it, the latter could be ignored. Her curiosity took a hold of her though, and when she had put Eve to sleep that night, she paced in front of the letter. It was sitting at the bar counter beside Amun's short letter. She couldn't take the idea of not knowing any longer so she braced herself and took action. She strode towards it, catching Cyrene exiting the kitchen. Ignoring her mother. She lifted the letter and began to read.

_**Dear Xena,**_

_** As you probably guessed, I caught your tracker. **_At first glance, Xena was afraid of tone of the letter. _**Nice workaround, Ms Never-listens! **_A sense of relief washed over her, at the teasing._** I did however, ensure that you had a nice waiting period to hear from him.**__'_Why that sneaky...' she said with a smirk. _**You did well to flatter me with your descriptions, "beautiful green eyes" indeed.**_ Xena blushed at the mention of the description she had given Amun. _**You sure know how to butter up a woman. Actually anyone for that matter. I hope this letter finds you well. How is Eve? I bet she is growing so fast. I miss her.**_ Her heart warmed that Gabrielle cared for her daughter and inquired about her. _**I am doing well and hope you are too.**_ 'I'm not,' she sulked grumpily. _**I now work in the palace infirmary as a healer**__. _'Ugh! Right there in the palace, under my nose.' Xena lamented.

_**Everything has worked out better than I could have expected. **__'_Hades! She's never coming back!' she griped. _**I even still keep up with sparring with Leona the primus pilus. **__'_I'll pilus her primus!' Xena growled regarding Leona. Mental note: kill all women named Leona in a 5 mile radius of the palace. _**I give her a run for her money. **__"_That better be all you are giving her!" Xena snarled. _**You would be proud.**_ 'I've always been proud,' Xena saddened. _**Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the way I parted with you. **_Xena perked up at this sentence. _**This does not mean that I want to be your partner again, but I do think I could have handled the situation differently. **_'Damnit!' the warrior felt bipolar. _**Hindsight is clearer, I guess. Well, I have to go back to the infirmary now. I hope life treats you well and know that I cherished what time we had together. I thank you for the experience. Give my love to Cyrene and Eve.**_ "What about me? Am I chopped liver? Xena groused. _**Read Eve a final story for me.**_

_**Love,  
Gabrielle**_

While reading the letter, Cyrene watched her daughter's facial expressions. She had no idea what was in the letter but it was making her daughter interject strange quips and sentences. She waited with baited breath hoping for Xena to explain what the bard had written. Not having any patience left, Cyrene broke her silence.

"What did she say?" Cyrene interjected. Xena squared her jaw and tightened her lip in fortification of repeating the general idea of the letter.

"She's not coming back." Xena responded. Cyrene looked down in preparation of what she needed to say.

"She loves you, Xena! I've seen it in the way she looks at you." her mother exclaimed. Xena handed the letter to Cyrene to read to clear the misconception.

"Even if she did, she is getting on great without me." Xena responded pacing farther from her mother. "What do I do? Just take a risk and lose her forever? Just sit here and pine away my life wondering what could have been?" Xena asked herself aloud, listing her possible actions.

Tears tickled at her lids. She focused on anger to keep them from escaping. She tore through the front door and imitated Gabrielle's accosting of trees.

"Damnit! Why do I always screw things up. Why do I always hurt the ones I love." She grunted through gritted teeth. The tree, scarred and weeping, began to tilt and crack. She squatted and lifted the blade of her sword to her forehead. The cold seemed to soothe her. Her head turned to the sound of the inn doors creaking and her mother stalking towards her. Cyrene stroked Xena's hair and squatted beside her, giving her a sideways hug.

"Xena, remember when you wanted to confront Cortes, and I didn't want you to?" Cyrene began. Xena's heart was pained at the flashback of her fight resulting in tragedy, but nodded nonetheless. "Well honey, I was wrong. You fight for what you think is right. That is what makes you, you! You fight with so much heart. This time, you need to put your heart in the fight! I want to make you understand. I am behind you all the way in this, and I was wrong for what I put you through with what happened to Lyceus. Fight for her! If you want her, fight for her!" Cyrene finished impassioned.

Xena stood up, invigorated by her mother's speech.

"You're right Mom. Sometimes you have to fight the good fight. When there is losses, you just have to accept that it was just a good day of fighting. And believe me, I intend to fight." Xena answered.

"What will you do?" Cyrene wondered.

"I'm going to use my heart, and I'm going to bring Gabrielle back, not with bloodshed, but with a bleeding heart." Xena replied as she headed straight for a desk in the kitchen. Cyrene lifted her brow in wonder and in renewed faith that her daughter could do anything she set her mind to. Even if it is talking about her feelings. Xena unrolled a scroll and pulled out a quill preparing a letter back to Amun.

To be continued in Chapter 12

**i have chapter 12 done, but proofreading, so expect it soon-hope chapter 11 wasn't too cheesy or considered a cliffhanger too XD. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reminders**

******xena's letter is not in this chapter, it will be in the next. It takes a while to travel you know XD j/k, the real reason is it didn't fit into the chapter as neatly as I wanted. You get a general idea of what is in it though.****  
**

Gabrielle rounded the dining hall, admiring the feast offered tonight. "Dates, figs, fish, fish, oh and did I mention, fish? I can't believe I'm saying this but, what I wouldn't do for a nice rabbit right about now." Gabrielle mumbled to herself. She took a seat next Leona, who she had just finished sparring with this morning. She bumped Leona with her elbow, shoving the tall instructor and making her swallow in surprise, bumping her cup of ale.

"Hi there Primus!" Gabrielle chuckled.

"Gabrielle," Leona sighed, "Why do you insist on abusing me every chance you get."

Gabrielle smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "payback, I guess" she answered with a smirk. Gabrielle enjoyed this playful friendship with the primus, it partly reminded her of her banter with Xena.

Leona chuckled at the blond. Despite desiring to hate the woman, she just couldn't. Try as she might, the woman was just too likable over the time they had gotten to know each other and work together. If anything, Leona suspected it was probably Xena who was the reason that Gabrielle had been put in the line of fire of the roman army. She could not imagine such a person being the source of a conflict that wasn't warranted. Bomani joined the two of them at the table. He dropped his tray to the table.

"Nice moves today, to the both of you. Our troops will be finely trained by the ingenuity the both of you demonstrate in your sparring." Bomani complimented.

Leona laughed, "Yeah my favorite part is when Gabrielle caught me off guard by jabbing at the pressure point near my groin." Leona answered.

"It was an accident!" Gabrielle blushed in extreme embarrassment. "I had got a bit of sand in my eye when that gust of wind came by, and when I went to strike, you must have moved." the bard explained, mortified. Bomani and Leona laughed loudly, calling attention to their table.

"You two better watch your tongue before I tie them." the bard threatened.

"Well wouldn't want that to happen, otherwise you'll have to deal with more tongue tied twits." Bomani answered pointing to a mess of soldiers rushing through their meal.

As Bomani spoke, a woman and a toddler entered the dining hall. The toddler struggled to keep up with his mother's steps. He had a huge smile on while hopping along. Bomani quickly stood up to greet the two, ushering them to their table.

"This is my wife, Carina and my son Adji. I will be going home early today to spend some time fishing and picnicking at the river with them." Bomani remarked.

"Carina this is Leona and Gabrielle, the two best fighters in Egypt, besides me of course." Bomani grinned. Carina shook hands with the two women.

"So I get to meet the infamous women in my husband's life." Carina remarked. Bomani chuckled with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Adji ran toward Gabrielle and clutched at her leg and tugged at her skirt.

"Hard to resist isn't she." Leona gestured with a jumping brow.

"Ha- ha-ha, very funny!" Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"I met Adji in the infirmary when he got the whooping cough." Gabrielle said while the boy beamed happily at her.

"Oh! That's right, I knew you looked familiar, you are the healer that tells wonderful stories too." Carina gushed. "So, when you are not saving lives, you're putting them in the infirmary?" Carina commented teasingly.

"I guess you could say that." the blond responded with a proud beaming smile.

"Gaviel!" Adji shouted to get her attention, hoping to get a quick hug from the healer. She looked down at the dark haired child with iridescent blue eyes. At that moment, she was brought back to a memory of a similar set of blue eyes gazing into hers when she had jumped into the pit with Hope. The forlorn look was burned into her memory. She never had seen such a look from Xena, since she hid her emotions well. She couldn't help but wonder if her not returning had elicited the same look. Gabrielle felt guilty that her life was going so well. She wasn't supposed to be happy without her soul mate, was she? She lifted Adji to her hip and proceeded to entertain the toddler.

"My! You have grown!" she exaggerated, eliciting a bright smile from the child. The smile only served to bring up another reminder. This time a memory of Eve sitting on the bed rolls between her and Xena, giggling at the Xena doll she had made for her. 'Gods I miss Eve, and I'm missing out on everything.' the bard thought sighing to herself. Leona observed the introspective and sad look on the bard's face.

"Are you alright?" Leona asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, yeah, I- just – was remembering someone." the blond sighed.

* * *

"Are you going to Egypt Xena?" Cyrene asked her daughter as they sat washing clothes at the river. Eve crawled around inspecting the soft flat rocks that populated the river bed. She lifted a rock for a taste, but Xena caught her hand, removed the rock, and sat her up instead.

"I thought about it Mom. I thought maybe I should storm in there, take her, sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless. As great as that sounds to me, I decided a different approach might be more effective." Xena explained.

"Like what?" Cyrene queried.

"The letter I sent to Amun to deliver to her is more to help me gather information. I also put to words the wrong I had done to her." the warrior added.

"So you sent an apology?" Cyrene clarified.

"Basically." Xena smiled. "Oh, and a reminder of how miserable I am without her. I even wrote her a poem." Xena replied. Cyrene palmed her face in slight annoyance, letting out a deep sigh.

"Mom! It wasn't too bad, if I do say so myself." the warrior smiled.

"It needs to be a different process to win her. Too many times I've gone in with swords a blazing, taking what I want and demanding no less. I can't do that to Gabrielle, she's deserves more than that. I want her to know that she isn't a conquest to me, she is my everything." Xena justified.

"That, and you are a chicken!" Cyrene burst into a laugh.

Xena adopted a hurt expression and then a scathing look, "Trust me on this Mom. Though I have to remind you that you are very lucky that you are my Mom- for that comment." She glared at her mother, before Cyrene took a wet shift and threw it at Xena's face. A splat and loud laughter soon followed.

* * *

Xena gripped the staff in her hands, ensuring to make it feel like an extension of herself. She launched into a blinding display of staff work. Whizzing sounds accompanied each twist and turn of the staff. Her muscles burned in response to the activity, pulsing with each turn of the wrist. She somersaulted mid swing, propelling herself and making a deadly airborne weapon. She landed with a thump on the ground and a satisfying grunt.

"Not bad." she commented to herself. Truth be told, the other reason why she didn't go rushing off to Egypt was Xena wanted to get in her pre-baby shape to wow the bard. She pinched at the minor flab at her stomach. She wanted to give herself as much advantage in appealing to the bard as possible. Getting in shape would give her more confidence to make a move. She vowed to double her drills and running to speed up the process.

The hairs on the back of her neck tickled her and she turned to her unwelcome intruder.

"Ares, I know you are there." Xena grumbled. A flash of sparks scattered before her, as Ares appeared in front of her.

"So- Gabrielle, the irritating peace lover, left you?" Ares questioned. He didn't bother to hide the delight from his countenance or his voice.

"It's only temporary." She answered.

"That's not what I heard." the war god baited. The war god took the opportunity to impose a viewing portal immediately before them. The portal crackled and buzzed until a moving image appeared before her. In the picture was Gabrielle holding a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. If that had been all she had seen, she would have thanked the god for the short glimpse. Unfortunately to her disdain, standing with a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder was a tall impressive woman with bronze skin and toned muscles. The woman's eyes shined in endearment and admiration, looking at the bard. Xena's fists tightened at the sight.

"Get out of my sight Ares." Xena growled through gritted teeth. Ares laughed in a chuckle that would rival a hyena's as he took his portal with him and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Gabrielle returned to the training grounds after the meal. After demonstration of the many skills learned from Xena and the Amazons, Leona and Bomani had enlisted her help for combat instruction. She was happy to oblige, since it gave her something to burn some indulgences and frustration on her days off. Unfortunately, a lot of the sparring seemed to give her adrenaline and intoxication with admiring of the tenuous, well defined bodies. She stood with her hand on her hip admiring Leona's in particular. The woman was an impressive showcase of a woman. Gabrielle admired her womanly curves, and her well toned muscles displayed it in an even more flattering manner. Leona, upon catching the bards look, graced the bard with a sexy wink.

'Well, although Xena was the first, it seems she isn't the last woman I am to find myself attracted to.' Gabrielle thought to herself as she watched the primus sparring with another soldier. A faint hint of butterflies in her stomach appearing from the shared wink. 'I guess if I'm not going back to Xena, maybe it's time I stop pining over her. Since I crashed and burned on that one, maybe it's time to start to explore my options.'

She was interrupted out of her thoughts as a soldier came running into the training ground.

"Primus! Gabrielle!" The soldier yelled. "Come quickly to the infirmary! Primus Bomani and his family were caught in an ambush on their way home and they are severely injured."

Leona and Gabrielle rushed after the soldier who led the way toward the family. Gabrielle sent a thought in prayer hoping that the young child Adji had not been injured in the fray.

To be continued in Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews. Good **and** Bad reviews welcomed :). How else will I know if I am drawing this out too much XD. Besides I love it when my IM client goes blinky blinky! I'm like a child at Christmas :)****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hurt

**Warning: Might get a bit gory here because of the injuries and the procedures. Also may be a bit sad.**

Leona and Gabrielle entered the infirmary as Neferet and the other healers moved to prep the surgery area.

"Neferet! Where is Primus Bomani!" Gabrielle called to the fellow healer.

"Gabrielle! Thank the gods you are here, we need as many hands as we can get!" Neferet responded. Gabrielle rushed to the senior healer's side and prepped along side her.

"What do we need to do?" the blond asked.

"The primus and his wife are badly injured. Carina has a puncture in her lung and it has collapsed. I have to close the puncture. Bomani has bleeding from his neck as someone attempted to slit his throat. We need to stop his bleeding with cauterization. Can you handle it?" Neferet explained.

"Yes." the blond accepted.

Just as she had received instructions, a crying scream was issued from near the children's ward. It was from their son Adji. He had woken up from being unconscious after a blow to the head. He was walking toward the familiar looking healer and was put into hysteria at seeing his parents bleeding and unconscious.

"Someone take care of him! He shouldn't see them this way!" another healer yelled.

"Leona! Take Adji!" Gabrielle instructed. Upon being shocked out her reverie, Leona hurried toward the toddler and attempted to soothe him and bring him out of the infirmary.

The healers worked in tandem, both trying to save the wife and husband. There was so much bleeding. Gabrielle was glad that he was unconscious for the procedure. She looked at her patient. Bomani was bathed in blood all over his clothes, skin, and face. She cut away all of his clothing and proceeded to identify all the major bleeding points. She pointed out to all of the points to her assistants and set about to take care of the one on his neck. The cauterization tools were readied and heated over hot steaming coals. The wound was a slice across his neck, above the carotid artery. The ends of the wound were jagged as if a dull knife were used. "Savages!" the blond thought to herself. She took hold of a cauterization tool that was similar in size and pushed it to the exposed artery that was spurting. A sizzle and singe sound could be heard, and she quickly rushed to irrigate it. She could smell the burning flesh and the blood, making her nauseous. Bomani looked pale and listless, but at least the artery at his neck was finally stopped from bleeding. She set about to slowly sew the slice closed, as her assistants cleaned and cared for the minor wounds.

Carina wheezed loudly and painfully as she breathed. She was also unconscious from her injuries. Neferet finished cleaning the wound and covered the puncture with a non breathable patch. She sealed off three ends leaving one end allowed to flap to allow the re-inflation of the lung and still keep air from entering through the puncture. She turned Carina to the side with the injury.

"Osiris!" Neferet yelled from across the pallets as Carina still not awake, vomited a mixture of food and blood.

"There's nothing we can do for her, she has internal bleeding. She has lost too much blood. Opening her up to locate it, would only speed up her death. The best we can do is pray for her safe journey to the afterlife." Neferet finished.

Gabrielle could feel her knees weakening. Her heart felt like it was sinking. Seeing her friend so weak and knowing his wife's prognosis was fatal was a blow to the bard. Seeing Bomani losing his love and soul mate and not even knowing, was devastatingly tragic. She turned toward a wall and leaned her head against it in dejection. After a manner of moments, she closed her eyes in sadness as she heard Carina take her last breath.

* * *

After ensuring Bomani was taken care of, Gabrielle needed to check on Adji. She exited the infirmary attempting to find Leona and Adji. She headed to the garden, assuming Leona would want to distract the child or soothe him somewhere far from the infirmary. She soon spotted them seated at a flower bed. Leona sat cradling the toddler in a protective hug. Tears were still streaming from the boy's eyes. He looked exhausted and downcast, whimpering softly. Leona looked just as dejected attempting to sooth the boy. Turning to Gabrielle with tears threatening to escape, she opened her arms to the bard. Gabrielle hugged the pair to her, and released her tears as they all cried together at the shocking events that had happened. They rocked, consoling each other. Thoughts filled with the sadness tightening around their hearts and minds. Who would attack a family? Who would harm a child! Gabrielle's heart tore at the thought and the fact that this boy had now lost his mother and a husband had lost his wife. She thanked the gods that he was a toddler and may not remember the ordeal, but the truth of the matter was it was a horrible tragedy that should never befall anyone.

* * *

Xena's body emanated anger. What she saw in the portal had evoked an extreme bout of jealousy, unlike any she had ever had. She knew she shouldn't put any stock in what Ares ever told her, because almost always, it was for his own selfish reasons. To her dismay however, there was something undeniable. Gabrielle looked backed at Leona similar to how she used to look at all the other men she had fallen for. That adoring smile that the bard shared for the people she had romantic interest in. Suddenly, Xena realized exactly what her mother had been explaining. "Gods! She used to look at me like that. Why did I never see that before!" the warrior deduced. There was a high probability that it was because she had never seen the bard direct it at another woman before.

She grabbed a quill and scroll, intending to write a letter confessing her feelings in light of her new findings. She decided it would be a perfect way to reveal her feelings so that she would not be at a loss for words in person. Being in front of Gabrielle had a way of turning her into a monosyllabic conversationalist. Then again, it may have been attributed to the fact that she tried to hide her feelings and emotions. 'Well now is not the time to hold back, it's time to come clean.' Xena thought as she put her love to paper with newfound confidence. Her thoughts were interrupted as her heart felt squeezed and pained. 'Gabrielle..' Xena thought to herself as she ran toward the inn, intent to pack and head out for a trip to Egypt to make sure that the woman was okay. She knew it was their connection that called out to her and it was too painful to ignore. Although it was probable that she would not be in time for any trouble in order to save her, Xena felt it important to try. She wanted to be there if Gabrielle needed her.

* * *

Gabrielle returned to her palace room. She had asked Shiana to bring Adji with her to her home while they tried to find relatives of Bomani and his wife. Shiana had many cousins Adji's age to hopefully keep him company. Normally she would have taken Adji with her to her room, but her soul weighed heavily with the pain of today's events, she needed to get rest. She thought about the whole ordeal. It was depressing and disappointing to be hit in the face with the fact that, even not traveling fighting for the greater good, would expose someone to such tragedies. 'I guess there is no safe life from pain and dying.' she thought bitterly. Her heart turning to steel itself, she vowed to try to find the perpetrators of the event and bring them to justice. She just hoped Bomani would live through this, she didn't want Adji to have to suffer the loss of both his parents.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she said as she rushed to the door wondering if she was needed in the infirmary already.

"Ms. It is I, Amun. Xena sent a letter for you." Amun relayed.

"She-what-huh?" Gabrielle looked at Amun, thoroughly confused. She had been pretty sure that she was clear that she would not be coming back. She figured that Xena would be angry for a while, so a letter was a bit of a surprise. She shook her head, and the confusion away and received the letter.

"Thank you Amun." she said as she handed him a coin for his trouble. Amun thanked her and left the room. She had no clue what could be in the letter since she never had known Xena for writing letters. 'This should be interesting.' the bard thought to herself. She sat at her desk, unrolled the scroll and began reading.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_ I received your letter and you don't know how relieved I am that you decided to write me. I have done so much thinking since you have gone and realized so much wrong that I have done to you. First, I don't fault you for leaving me, I deserved it. For years you have been by my side, suffering for staying with me. You had to give so much of yourself and I barely compromised to help you not have to lose yourself. You said that you were unhappy and things were not the same, you were right. I took you for granted, barely ever gave you credit, and didn't treat you like an equal. Especially that night you left. I should have told you everything and listened to you, I am so sorry. Also after Eve was born, I should have shared her with you more and not forgotten you are a big part of the family as well. I wish I did, because I if I did share her, I could also share more of myself to you. Well enough of my apologies, I'm sure I've bothered you enough. Please know that I am miserable without you. I miss you so much that it makes my heart ache, but I understand that you are not coming back. You deserve to be happy, even if it means you are not with me. If you ever give a second thought to coming back, please know that I will be different. I love you. Your eyes are beautiful, I wasn't trying to flatter you, I was just telling the truth. _

_P.S. Here is a poem I wrote for you, I'm sorry it isn't great, but its from the heart_:

_All these times I have taken you for granted and still you stayed._

_The love you showed, and gave to me, can never be repaid._

_You were hurt and unhappy inside, and I never figured all this out,_

_The willful lack of equality on my part had led you to this doubt._

_If you come back, I promise that what you need is what I will try to give,_

_For, if only the one true fact; without you, I can not happily live._

_Love,  
Xena_

Gabrielle broke down in sobs, weeping at all the events of the day and now this letter. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. It had to be the longest letter Xena had ever written. Not to mention the fact that Xena had written a poem. Her emotions were going through a roller coaster and she had no idea what to think, or what to feel. Her stomach cried out in discontent and she vomited in distress.

To be continued in Chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Finding**

After a fitful rest, Gabrielle went to her wash bowl to freshen up before heading back to the infirmary. She didn't want to dwell on the letter Xena had sent. It was touching, it was out of character, and Xena had apologized for what she had done wrong. Maybe without the current situation, Gabrielle would have been more open to the idea of returning to Xena. Unfortunately, going back to Xena would not change one major thing. She needed more than their partnership. That is the most important thing she had learned in their separation. Wanting something more and forcing that on someone was not something Gabrielle would do to Xena. Gabrielle needed to be with someone, who, at the end of the day, would need her and only her. Not someone who could inevitably break her heart without even knowing. She closed off her thoughts on the subject. It was much easier to ignore, since Xena was a whole body of water away. She would write her a letter later, after she had some time to think of what to say back.

Reaching the infirmary, she was greeted by Shiana. Shiana approached wanting to let Gabrielle know of recent developments regarding the ambush Gabrielle's friend had been involved in.

"Gabrielle, are you alright? You look unwell." Shiana asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired and stressed. How is Adji doing?" the healer queried.

"He is looking for his mother and father." Shiana stated, both women looking down in empathy of the boy's situation.

"Any news on what happened?" Gabrielle questioned, hoping to get some inside information.

"There were witnesses and they are questioning them at the moment. They suspect they were being robbed. Civil unrest in the region has prompted many people to do some ruthless things. The people are wary about the change in government. It is to be expected" Shiana answered.

"Are you telling me it's unsafe everywhere right now?" the blond countered annoyed.

"No, but I think they were a victim of circumstance." the official answered.

Both now inside the infirmary, Gabrielle went to check on Bomani. He was still unconscious and very pale.

"He has lost a lot of blood. I hope he can recover. It is a good sign that he has made it through these past hours," Gabrielle informed. "Is there any word on Bomani's or Carina's relatives?"

"There's some bad news on that. Bomani and Carina had met a few years ago before Adji was born. Carina was a emmisary from Rome and Bomani was beginning his rise to military leadership. They met under political reasons, but fell in love. To their dismay, their families on both sides frowned upon the union and their child. Both sides of the family do not want anything to do with Adji." Shiana finished sadly.

"You have got to be kidding me! What kind of.." the blond fumed, but was interrupted by Shiana.

"You have to understand Gabrielle, here in Egypt it is extremely frowned upon to marry a foreigner." Shiana explained.

"He's a child! For gods sakes!" Gabrielle yelled, disgusted with the ridiculous discriminatory irrational actions of such unfeeling people. Her blood boiled and she felt pressure building on her neck and temples. Shiana gave her an understanding and sympathetic look and told the healer she would talk to her soon before she slipped out of the infirmary.

She tried to ignore the anger for most of the day. She couldn't imagine a reason to turn away a child.

"Carina! Adji!" A loud shout from the across the room touched her ears. Gabrielle rushed to it's source. Bomani sat up brushing off his bandages in haste and attempting to rise up. Gabrielle grabbed his hand into hers, and stopped him from standing up any further and pushed him back down to the pallet.

"Bomani! Stay still! You are still recovering and have lost a lot of blood." Gabrielle soothed.

"You don't understand! My wife, we were attacked, those dogs, they hit my son!" Bomani struggled out of breath and face clearly in a worried panic.

"Adji is safe, Bomani." the healer relayed attempting to soothe.

"Where is Carina?" Bomani rasped in response. Her silence made him uneasy. Gabrielle's heart hurt for her friend. She couldn't look him in the eye. To see the pain there, it was too much.

She looked down and whispered, "She didn't make it." He looked at her in disbelief and then in devastated shock.

He closed his eyes and sobs broke out from his weakened body. The large man normally strong and solid, broke down in pain and sadness. She heard his weeping, and wished she could be away from his pain. She remembered the time in which Xena had passed and understood the soul breaking that the loss could cause. She took this moment to give him a reason to live, because she had remembered how much she had wanted to die when Xena was gone.

"Bomani, you need to calm! Adji needs you." She whispered her quiet plea. She was unsure it could be heard by him in his woe. After such blood loss, the body could not take much stress, so she had to immobilize him before his body would go into shock. She had to make a decision for him and she grabbed an opium soaked sponge from a nearby table and held it over his mouth and nose. He struggled weakly before he soon passed out.

* * *

Xena looked to the horizon. The strain she had in her heart had lessened and was gone. Cyrene had understood her need to leave and was happy to stay behind with Eve. Xena did not want to bring them since they had just been through the last trip and didn't want them on a boat once again. She promised she wouldn't stay long, she would make sure Gabrielle was alright and then be honest to her about her feelings. After that she would go home, with or without the bard, letting her make her own decision. She knew that part of her promise to change was to accept that she couldn't control everything. Deep down, she still had minor doubts that Gabrielle had romantic feelings for her, but she really had nothing to lose. Gabrielle was already not in her life. Xena felt that maybe when Gabrielle left, Gabrielle was finally desiring to settle down and have a family of her own with some lucky guy. However, if the bard could love a woman and be romantically interested in one, she hoped that woman would be her. She was hoping if she admitted her feelings that the bard would too. It would then make sense what Aphrodite had said.

"Both of you are hiding something." The words echoed in her head.

"I just hope I'm not too late, and that she isn't involved with Leona. I'd hate to have to run someone through on the first day." Xena sighed heavily.

Although she felt the passion behind her threat, she knew she could never kill someone Gabrielle loved.

The warrior hoped that the last letter she had written Gabrielle had been enough to plants seeds of desire for returning to her.

"Ha! Yeah right! When has my life ever been that easy." Xena chuckled wryly to herself. She looked at the meal that was offered on the deck for lunch and shook her head sardonically at the offerings of squid.

* * *

Leona walked into the infirmary during her lunch break to check on Bomani and Gabrielle. She spotted the healer preparing some herbs with a mortar and pestle. She strode to the blond and put her hand on hers, stilling their action.

"How is Bomani?" the tall woman asked, gesturing her head in a nod toward the man.

"He woke up just a candle mark ago. I'm trying to make some herbs and liquid to help him recover." Gabrielle answered.

"I am glad he has awaken, he is strong, he will make it." Leona assured, brushing the blonde's hair behind her ears.

"Come have some lunch with me." Leona offered.

"Oh, I'm not very hungry right now." Gabrielle responded.

"Gabrielle, you need to eat too you know. I will help you administer some drink and herbs to Bomani and then we can have some lunch in your room so you can rest." Leona suggested.

Gabrielle could not deny the request, as she had a point. She needed rest and food to continue to perform properly, she couldn't afford to be careless in her duties.

* * *

After administering the herbs to Bomani, the two left to Gabrielle's room. Both seated on her pallet, side by side, eating lunch, Gabrielle discussed what she had learned from Shiana. Leona too suspected what had happened and felt it was a sad coincidence. Bomani wasn't one who picked up enemies too often, he was much too agreeable and humorous. Also, any force than was forming in opposition to the new government could not have been organized and controlled this early on.

"Thank you for helping with Adji." Gabrielle thanked Leona in gratitude for consoling the young boy.

"I was glad to help, however, it was hard to see him so sad. I think us women are easily affected by the emotions of children. Their innocence and their hearts are so open for love, and sadly, for hurt and pain as well. I think we also have a weakness for the pain we see in those we care about."

The primus looked meaningfully at the bard, making sure their eyes made contact. A small whimper escaped from the Gabrielle, as the bard bowed her head, trying to hide her tears. Bomani's reaction to the loss of his wife was really disconcerting to the bard and resonated with her on so many levels.

"And then there are those of us, whose hearts are so open and wide to love, that any pain brings them sadness. That is who you are Gabrielle, and it's beautiful." Leona commented as she wiped an errant tear from Gabrielle's cheek. Leona lifted her chin to look at her, and placed a soft kiss to Gabrielle's lips.

For a moment Gabrielle was shocked by the primus' action, but she soon warmed up to the sensations that came with it. She returned the kiss, letting it linger a while before turning away. Leona smiled lightly. Gabrielle also smiled, looking into her warm hazel eyes. The primus pulled her close to lean Gabrielle onto her shoulder. The warmth of the embrace soothed Gabrielle. She could smell some of the honey from lunch on the primus' breath as she said, "rest on me for a while. You need a nap, I'll wake you in a few." With mild respite Gabrielle took her up on the offer.

To be continued in Chapter 15

**Author's note: Thanks for the kind reviews for the last chapter. I'm bracing for the shoes being thrown at me and eye daggers thrown my way for this chapter XD. *puts on leather armor* **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Here**

For a few days, they kept Bomani under sedation to prevent him from harming himself. Yesterday, he had been given a thorough examination and found to be healing nicely. He had more color and probably had recovered from his blood loss. They decided to forgo the sedation that night. When morning came, Gabrielle was anxious to check on Bomani, despite it being her day off. No doubt, he had probably awakened during the time she had been asleep for the night. She wanted to see how he was feeling and maybe talk to him about what he remembered about the ambush. Walking into the infirmary, she was faced with an empty pallet.

"Neferet!" the blond called to the senior healer, for fear that tragedy had befallen the primus. Neferet seeing what the blond was looking at, informed her of the facts that she knew.

"He left at sunup. He was sufficiently recovered and wanted to be released." Neferet answered while examining another patient.

Hearing the explanation, Gabrielle headed to talk to Shiana, to see if he had went to retrieve Adji. Arriving at Shiana's family home, she went in search of the official. Shiana sat at a table preparing some food for a meal.

"Hi Gabrielle, what brings you by?" the official questioned.

"Bomani was released from the infirmary and I assumed he would be by to pick up Adji." the bard informed.

"No, Adji is still outside in the back playing with my cousins." Shiana relayed, concerned by the information."Maybe he went home first?" she suggested.

"Shiana, you and I both know the first thing on our minds when someone we love has been killed." Gabrielle responded in a flat tone. "Did the witnesses identify the attackers?" the bard wondered, anxious about the answer.

"Yes, it turns out they are a well known organized band of robbers, who normally raid tombs. They claimed the upper bank river area as a territory. It is suspected that they are taking advantage of the transfer of authority by bathing the city in crime sprees."

Gabrielle's eyes widen in realization. "Bomani probably knows of them and headed back for vengeance! As well trained as he is, he will still be outnumbered with the odds against him."

"Do you think he..I mean, gods it must be a suicide mission!" Shiana exclaimed.

Thankful that she was dressed in her travel clothes and carrying her sais, Gabrielle lept into action.

"Shiana, tell the officials, have them send some help, I'm going to go help him and try to stop him!" she yelled as she ran out the door toward the upper banks of the river. Gabrielle was well aware of the need for vengeance that Bomani probably had. After Xena had been struck and poisoned by an arrow, and thought dead in the past, she remembered the resolve she had that gave her an irrational angry courage. She hoped she'd get there in time to keep him from ending up dead too. Thinking wasn't something that most people did when they wanted revenge. Revenge was an unquenchable fire that sought more fuel, even if the fuel was their very own soul.

* * *

The ship reached the port and Xena couldn't wait to get on stable land. She wasn't apt to get seasick, but the constant water travel was playing on her nerves.

"First thing I need is some liquid courage," she chuckled to herself while disembarking.

Usually courage was all her own when it came to fighting. When it came to emotions however, she had trained herself to dismiss most feelings, so she didn't have a lot of experience in that arena. A commotion caught her eye as she passed some fisherman. In the middle of the fray was a lone man, striking fiercely against an onset of attackers who had no disregard for fairness. He was easily outnumbered twenty to one. The sneer and darkness in the man's eyes were a very familiar feeling to the warrior. She easily recognized that he was consumed in rage. He was obviously skilled in weapons and something told her that this wasn't just an everyday fight.

In one hand he swung a sickle sword slicing up many opponents in his way, in his other hand a large mace. Most of his body was exposed and without armor and his body was covered in cuts and open wounds, as well as bandages. The blood and sweat mixed together with every movement of his body. Naturally, Xena chose a side with the outnumbered man and somersaulted into the fray with her patented war-cry that ushered her welcome to Egyptian soil.

"Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!" Xena yelled, as she landed behind the fray, wishing to draw some of the attackers to her. The attackers, confused by the sudden addition to the fight, soon divvied up, making the mistake of thinking the woman would be an easy target. The first man who came at her had a spear and swung it towards her with quite a bit of force. She easily knocked it aside with her sword. Confused by the skilled act the man faltered. Xena took that moment and swatted the spear in the opposite direction, resulting in jamming the owner in the mouth with the other end of the spear. He dropped the spear and reached for his mouth in agony.

Seeing that the woman was not helpless, the other attackers decided to gang up on her. A group of three attackers went for her. She began to swing her sword in a horizontal figure eight, extending as much reach as she could. The attackers held at bay, but took turns trying to get a stab in each time the sword passed.

"Come on! Come at me! Don't be scared, I've got some treats for you!" she yelled taunting them closer. Angered by her light banter, one of the men growled in frustration trying to rush at her with his scythe.

"Haha! I like it rough!" Xena jumped in anticipation, in a leap Hermes would envy, landing on the rushing thug's shoulders.

"Huh?" the thug exclaimed looking up at the warrior atop his shoulders.

"Hey! You keep your eyes looking straight forward!" Xena scolded as she stomped on his face.

In pain, the thug staggered as the other two attackers swung their maces for the princess. She lifted her one foot, and then the other, to avoid the swings.

"My balance is just fine! Thank you!" Xena teased.

Deciding the quickest route to get her off the pedestal was to knock her off of it, a fellow thug punched the stumbling thug in the gut. The man Xena stood on, fell to his knees, but Xena had other plans than going down with him.

* * *

Running full speed to the upper banks, Gabrielle hoped that Bomani wasn't as foolish and caught up in anger, to face the thieves himself. Deep down however, she knew that vengeance loved to be satisfied, quickly and as painfully torturous as possible to the recipient. Her heart was beating quickly, and her blood was rushing through her ears. The beat of her heart could easily have rivaled the sounds of her feet hitting the ground. Up ahead she caught site of an ensuing brawl. Her heart picked up at the sight, she needed to get in there fast before her friend could be overwhelmed and slaughtered. She pushed her way into the mass of fighting bodies, trying to get to the center, where she assumed he might be. She tugged at clothing, swung elbows in every which direction, finding landing points in various vulnerable parts of the body of her opponents. There had to be fifteen men amassed in this event, and several more were struggling on the ground in pain. Finally, getting closer to the center of the circle, and the man in the middle of it, she took down the man directly in front of her with a punch to the back of his neck.

"Gods! Don't do this! This doesn't solve anything. What would Carina say?" Gabrielle yelled.

Instead of seeing Bomani in the middle fighting for his life, she was shocked to see a familiar leather and bronze armored figure. The figure had black long hair, and long legs that went on forever. Gabrielle froze in her tracks and gulped.

"Carina? Who's Carina?" Xena responded. The shock of seeing the warrior princess in her midst was a surprise to say the least.

The bard had to get her mind to task however, and returned to assaulting the surrounding men, trying to get to the middle of another crowd of fists and swinging weapons. Before Xena could say another word, the bard was already pushing through chaos, into the middle of another knot of fights. Finally locating Bomani, the blond head-butted a man that was going to strike Bomani from behind.

"It's not honorable to strike a warrior from behind! You dirty thief!" the battling bard spat out at the man who fell backward from the force. She had remembered the ruthless jagged cut on Bomani's neck.

"Gabrielle! What are you doing here!" Bomani shouted behind him, caught in confusion by her appearance.

"I don't know! Thought I might help out a suicidal idiot. One, that I must remind you, is the father of precious young boy who is waiting for him. A boy who has no other family!" Gabrielle yelled scathingly.

His face hardened at the reprimand, but his thirst for vengeance still controlled his actions.

Gabrielle noticed the crowd near Xena starting to slowly thin. As the mighty princess dispatched of a final opponent with a knee to his groin, she jumped and elbowed the middle of his back, dropping him face first into a dust cloud on the sandy floor. Xena soon joined Gabrielle and Bomani in what was left of the thieving gang.

"Vengeance is truly never the answer. Carina would not want you to succumb to that" Xena added, overhearing the bard's impassioned plea from the other side of the fray.

At the mention of his wife's name, Bomani was stricken. He closed his eyes in painful regret. He was hit by the guilt of leaving Adji in this world, this way, after already losing his mother. A sob from within his chest bubbled up and forced up an apology in its wake.

"Carina forgive me!" Bomani cried out in a yell to the heavens. Carina would never have wanted him to leave their son behind to face the world. Carina would never have wanted him to get himself killed recklessly in pursuit of her murderers. Xena and Gabrielle protectively surrounded Bomani in his sudden resulting realization incapacitation.

"For old times sake?" Xena questioned the bard. Gabrielle, who was impressed by Xena's thoughtful attempt at a request, nodded in agreement. They turned facing back to back. A flurry of kicks and wide reaching swings of a sword and sai emanated from the protective circle. Grunts and yells of pain accompanied each swing and kick, as the two women were more than enough to send the remaining thieves running or doubling over in pain.

"Your gang better think twice before you ever attack someone again! Believe me the new government will be sending more than just a seasoned healer the next time you harm somebody!" Gabrielle yelled angrily.

Bystanders and thieves alike stared with eyes wide open in fear at the woman who screamed the threat. Xena chuckled at the fear instilled by the bard's thinly veiled statement.

"She's beautiful when she's angry." was the only thought that filled Xena's mind.

As the fray cleared, a squad of soldiers led by Leona arrived at the scene.

"Nice timing. " Gabrielle mumbled under her breath. It was a nice demonstration of the new government's lack of tolerance for such crime.

Unfortunately, it also sped up an introduction between Xena and Leona, which the bard wasn't sure she was ready for.

To be continued in Chapter 16

**Author's note: Cue soap opera organ music! Hope everyone is still reading. Even though the last chapter was a bit rough for some, hang in there pretty please :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Face off**

Xena recognized the woman who led the band of soldiers, from the glimpse that Ares had given.

"This must be Leona, the Primus Pilus you spar with." Xena stated matter-of-factually.

Gabrielle remembered telling Xena about Leona, but never really described her, so she was quite confused by her identifying her so easily.

"You must be Xena." Leona responded. Leona, also having heard the descriptions of the infamous warrior from legions under Brutus and Pompey, easily guessed who assisted Gabrielle in the fray.

The two female warriors approached each other and stood toe to toe, sizing each other up. They both had their jaws set and looked at each other with great contempt, but for two different reasons.

"Ahem." Gabrielle cut into the tension with one brow raised.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" Leona asked turning to the blond.

"She is more than capable of holding her own in a fight." Xena added.

Leona rolled her eyes, "Regardless, it doesn't mean I don't need to be concerned for her well-being."

Xena bit her lip shamed by the truth in the statement. This round had been won by the primus.

They continued their intense scrutinizing of each other, neither backing down.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted, I'm going to talk to Bomani." the bard said in passing as she left the two to huff at each other.

Bomani was now standing and heading in the direction of the palace, looking dejected.

"Hey! Wait up Bomani! Mind if I join you? Those two seem to want to split hairs and I rather not be the referee." the blond said, trying to lighten up his mood. A small smile tickled the edge of his lips.

"I'm going to get Adji and go home. I just can't believe the mistake I almost made." the male primus sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"All that matters is you realized your mistake and you stopped it. Now it is all about how you decide to deal with the mistake." Gabrielle said while patting his shoulder in reassurance. He nodded shyly, humbled by the whole experience and her non judgmental response.

"So what brings the great Xena back to our parts?" Bomani said, trying to change the subject. He really wanted to forget the whole ordeal and move on with his life. "Has she come back for you?" he wondered out loud.

"I have no idea, I would ask her, but maybe later when she isn't too busy showboating." Gabrielle said chuckling.

Leona and Xena, both noticing at the same time that the blond had left their presence, snapped out of their silent duel and ran quickly to catch up with the two. When they had, Gabrielle took the opportunity to introduce Bomani.

"Xena this is Bomani." the bard began.

"Yes, I remember you, we were on the same warship when we faced Brutus." Xena interrupted as to not prolong the introductions.

"Yes, and I remember you as well." Bomani answered, hard pressed to forget the woman who had masqueraded as Cleopatra. "Thank you for helping me in that fight, and also for bringing me out of it." the male Primus added.

"Don't mention it." Xena responded, not wishing to make him feel awkward.

"Xena, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what exactly are you doing here?" the bard questioned.

The warrior being put on the spot, and not wanting to have to go into it with the strangers around responded, "I just came to see how you were doing."

The bard contemplated the statement, she remembered how heartfelt Xena's letter was, but she hadn't expected a visit without even a mention. Gabrielle eyed her speculatively.

Sensing Gabrielle's doubt, Xena finally fessed up. "Okay, okay, I also had this strange feeling that you were in trouble."

Considering the distance Xena would have to travel, Gabrielle shot her a furtive look, then a thoughtful one, and then an amazed look.

"I thought that only happened when I was the one in immediate trouble." Gabrielle replied.

Leona eyed them both quizzically, a tiny bit jealous of their connection. Xena shrugged, and Gabrielle decided to bring it up later when they were alone so as to not bring up bad memories of why she had been distressed.

"I'm glad that you are okay. Since, I'm already here, you mind if I stay a while? I'm not in the mood to head back on a boat again." the warrior requested.

"Sure, that would be nice." the bard responded genuinely.

* * *

Xena's arrival had been, to say the least, not what she had expected. She was supposed to go to the palace, surprise the bard at the infirmary, and reveal her innermost desires to her as soon as she got her alone. Alas, she was dropped into the middle of a still unfinished dramatic occurrence and forced to ease into the situation. She would have to bide her time and observe Gabrielle's current life to determine the best time to reveal everything. They had all followed Bomani to Shiana's house to retrieve Adji. She recognized Adji from Ares' vision as well. She would have to ask Gabrielle the whole story when they got back to the palace. After a heartfelt reunion between father and son, the two headed for home and the trio of women were left to determine where they would go next. They all decided it was best they headed to their respective homes as well.

* * *

While walking back to the palace, Leona began thinking. Xena most likely would share Gabrielle's room if they were not able to find a free room for her. Secretly she hoped they could find an extra room. Although she had known about Xena and Gabrielle being partners, she didn't recall the bard ever mentioning if they had been involved romantically. Just observing the two's actions and words to each other, she knew there had to have been a close bond. Since the first time she had kissed Gabrielle, she had hoped to progress the relationship, but Gabrielle seemed a bit reluctant. She genuinely liked Gabrielle and wished there could be more to their friendship, which was not a common occurrence. Leona was always strictly dedicated to her military service. She rarely saw such a combination of softness, strength, and beauty in one woman. She liked the healer enough to put her own standards aside. In Leona's mindset, roman centurions should be discouraged from falling in love. Well not exactly, but there was a provision that they could not marry during their service. It was military belief that love would split loyalties and cause the loss of the fighting spirit. Leona was seeing first hand the basis of this belief. The loyalty and the fighting spirit was still there, but it was for someone, instead of for the state.

* * *

Back at the palace, unfortunately there were no extra rooms, much to Leona's dislike.

"Xena, you can stay in my room if you want, or you can find an inn outside the palace if you prefer." Gabrielle offered.

"That sounds great, if you don't mind sharing your room with me." Xena replied.

"Not at all. It'll be easier to catch up too." the blond reasoned. It was strange this distance that was between them now. It used to be natural and unsaid for them to share a room, now it was like an awkward dance. Gabrielle shyly opened up her room door and let Xena into her room.

Leona waited outside to say goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she gave Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek, and a smile before she left to her own room.

Xena had walked into the room as this was occurring and was taking in the contents of the room. It was exactly as she suspected the bard's room would be like. Full of scrolls. She was distracted when she heard the kiss Leona had given the bard. It took a lot from her not to choke the brunette. It was as she had feared, either they were in a relationship or starting. The recent developments threw a kink in her plans.

* * *

Gabrielle had forgotten to expect the goodbye kiss that Leona had been offering regularly since their first kiss. Knowing Xena, she probably heard and saw the kiss. The blond closed the door to her room, reluctant to face her former partner.

"She seems nice." Xena mumbled breaking the silence. The bard blushed.

"She is, once you get passed her cockiness." the bard responded, afraid of the direction in which the conversation was going.

"So, I never really saw you have an interest in women all these years. Well, except for Najara." Xena cautiously began, afraid to scare the bard off the honest conversation.

"Well Xena, I haven't shown an interest in anyone in a while." the bard responded, a bit perturbed by Xena's lack of attention. Xena was all she wanted before, and had stopped noticing others. "I liked Najara's idea of a hospice and sense of peace at the time, I wasn't interested in her. Besides, I wasn't the one trying to pawn me off to her. Until you realized she was a loon, that is." the bard clarified.

"I told you I was sorry about that. I didn't want you to be crucified like in that vision. Which consequently.." Xena sighed. This was the opposite of what she ever thought coming here was going to be like. She tried to ease out of the subject.

"You and Leona, um.." Xena looked at the ground, trying the find the right words.

"Are we sleeping together?" the bard finished for her with brows raised high, she had uttered it quickly for shock value. Xena was indeed shocked.

"Well no, I mean yes, I mean..Are you in love with her?" the older woman questioned, trying to clear up the confusion. She wanted to know the answers to both, but the latter was more important to know.

"Does it bother you that I might be in love with her or sleeping with her?" the blond said frazzled, anxious to get to the point.

"Stop answering my questions, with questions." Xena muttered.

This conversation was like a veritable tug of war and she needed to slow this chariot wreck down. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of tired. I think we should continue our catching up tomorrow." Xena attempted.

"Yeah, I think you are right." Gabrielle blew out a breath she had been holding.

They both were tired, and communicating under these variables would not be advantageous. They both got into their sleep clothes in silence, only the rustling of clothing filling the room.

"You can have the bed, you've had a long trip." Gabrielle offered, since calmed, realizing that exhaustion may have triggered her irritableness.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to share, we both need the rest. I won't sleep on the bed if you won't." Xena responded.

"Okay. We can share." the blond agreed and got in on the right side, her usual side of the bed. Xena got in on the left.

As a subconscious curiosity, Xena couldn't help but breathe in the scent of Gabrielle on the bed and noted there wasn't a scent of another. It was a minor relief.

"Good night Gabrielle. I've missed you." Xena stated quietly.

The bard was surprised by the outspoken sentiment. Gabrielle paused and thought on it. She hadn't really had time to miss Xena, but having her here now made her remember how much she did.

"I've missed you too. Now get some sleep." Gabrielle insisted as she blew out the candle for the night. Both had thoughts occupying their minds, but soon surrendered to the exhaustion of the day.

To be continued in chapter 17

**Author's note: What was the point to this chapter you may ask? I have no idea, my fingers have a mind of their own. I'll try to reign them in next chapter. BTW many thanks for your thoughts and reviews on the last chapter, and of course, for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: ****Healthy Competition**

Morning called to the bard. She slowly tried to wake herself. She had a very nice and restful sleep last night. The blanket around her had an enveloping warmth and coziness. As she became more aware she noticed an arm draped over her waist and a slight tickle of air on the short hairs at the back of her head. She remembered that Xena was in the bed, and at the moment, she was snuggled closely behind her. Often times in their travel, as they were sleeping, they would gravitate toward one another. It was quite understandable, for the warmth and the comfort of someone else being there. She enjoyed the moment, bringing back memories of being on the road and being with Xena. By morning, they usually would eventually wake and settle back to their respective bedrolls or side of the bed. She turned around to see if the dark haired warrior was awake and found herself looking into wide blue eyes gazing at her.

"Didn't think you were awake." Gabrielle mumbled, trying to prevent morning breath from coming between them.

"Yeah, I'm awake, just missed this, so I stayed for a while." the taller woman revealed. This new Xena was very interesting to the bard. She was patient, and seemed to be more at ease about being open with her feelings. She could see the effort at which Xena was trying to show her how much she changed.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to pry.." Xena began, but was interrupted by the bard.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so defensive. I should have just answered. Yes, I am attracted to Leona, and I have thought about seeing her." the blond answered.

"But?" Xena questioned, hoping for some tidbit of information she could glean hope from.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Gabrielle rushed out before she lost her nerve.

"Ready for intimacy?" Xena suggested quietly. Her stomach knotted up, afraid of the answer.

Gabrielle lifted her body and rolled completely to face Xena. She crooked her arm and rested her head on her hand preparing a way to answer that wouldn't reveal to much of her secrets.

"I don't think I'm ready to give of myself completely. Part of me still belongs to someone else and I don't think it would be fair of me to get into a relationship. As for intimacy, I don't think I could be intimate with someone without being in a relationship." Gabrielle explained.

Xena admired the bard's idealistic nature toward love and relationships. Now that she knew they weren't deeply involved, Xena felt she would now be free to reveal her feelings.

"Is this **_someone_**- that you are hung up on, someone I know? If he or she is, I can go beat some sense into him or her if you'd like." in truth, Xena's question was a thinly veiled attempt to find out who Gabrielle was still fawning over, secretly hoping it was herself.

Gabrielle winced at the question, she didn't really want to answer the question, so she fell back on a safer subject. "I've got to get to the training grounds, want to come with me?" the bard asked.

Xena took the avoidance of the answer to the question with stride, she would talk to Gabrielle later in the evening once they were alone again.

"Yeah sounds great, I haven't sparred with anyone since you've been gone. Got to fight a lot of lackeys, but they were a bit too easy for my taste." Xena revealed.

Gabrielle smiled, mildly amused by the hidden compliment. She stood up and put her travel clothes on and Xena followed suit.

"We have to make sure to get some breakfast, I haven't had anything but squid and fish on the boat ride over." the brunette complained.

The bard smiled at her complaint. "Deal." she answered, happy to escape the hard questions.

* * *

After breakfast, they both headed for the training field.

"I thought you were a healer?" Xena asked.

"I am. I get two days off when there aren't any healer emergencies. I started sparring to get some sort of exercise, you know, maintain my girlish figure and all." Gabrielle self deprecatingly commented. "So what have you and Eve been up to?"

"Oh..., this and that." Xena responded, feeling quite foolish to tell the bard that she had been moping around and lamenting over their separation knowing that the bard had accomplished so much in the short time. "Eve has a tooth coming in. She calls me 'Mmmumum', at least I think she's calling me." Xena chortled.

"I'm sure she is. She is such a great baby. I miss her cuteness. I wish you brought her." Gabrielle graced Xena with a blinding smile.

"I think she misses you too. I find her gumming scrolls and scroll cases sometimes." Xena responded, eliciting a laugh from the blond.

Arriving at the training grounds, most, if not all turned to and stood at attention at the entering duo.

"Oh, did I mention I agreed to be an instructor on my days off?" Gabrielle added in attempt to explain the soldier's actions. Xena's brow raised in interest. Gabrielle had surely kept herself busy. Leona and Bomani soon appeared from behind the formation of soldiers.

"Morning Gabrielle." Leona greeted. "Hi Xena, Hi Gabrielle." Bomani greeted as well. Xena greeted both with a nod.

"You know you could have taken some time off, Leona and I could handle the training." Gabrielle stated.

"Don't bother, I tried to convince him already." the female primus informed.

"Well to be honest, it's really hard to be home and not have Carina there. I brought Adji with me, he took it really hard that he wouldn't see his mama anymore. I try not to break down each time he forgets and calls for her. I am hoping keeping busy will help me not to dwell on my sadness." Bomani answered trying to explain his actions.

Xena lifted her hand to his shoulder, the big man was even taller than her, but his heart was soft and admirable. Underneath his strength and bulk was something rare. He reminded her of Gabrielle.

"It really is hard to lose someone you love. It is even more devastating when they are also your soul mate. It will take time and a lot of grieving." Xena helped.

"It is much easier when you have a reason to live." Bomani answered as he glanced toward his son. They all knew that he would be alright and were glad for it.

* * *

Most of the morning was spent training. Xena felt like the odd person out as she watched the finely tuned machine of training. She didn't really engage in any sparring, as it would probably be an unequal match. At the entrance of the training grounds, Shiana walked up looking for Gabrielle. On her way towards the bard she saw Xena.

"Xena, I didn't know you were here." She looked at the warrior and to the bard and her eyes took turns contemplating who to ask.

"Yes Shiana, I arrived here yesterday, I am visiting Gabrielle. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked calmly.

"Yes. No. maybe? Well I think I will ask Gabrielle first then we'll see." Shiana set off to find the bard hurriedly, leaving Xena perplexed. When Shiana found the bard, she waited until she had completed her demonstration. Gabrielle, noticing the official fiddling outside of the ring, walked toward her.

"You need something Shiana?" Gabrielle asked as she shook the sweat from her hair and wiped it from her forehead.

"Gabrielle, I need you to look at something for me. It's a scroll that Cleopatra left me, I found it in my palace dresser. I believe it is in Greek. Can you read it for me?" the official asked.

"Sure, right now?" Gabrielle questioned, quite concerned about the official's nervous manner. Shiana inched closer to the bard and quietly whispered. Her eyes rounded at what Shiana stated.

"Leona, Bomani, I have to help Shiana with something. I'll be right back." she turned pulling Shiana along with her. Leona and Bomani eyed each other, and shrugged and continued their instruction.

"Xena, I'll be right back." Gabrielle announced to the dark warrior. "Why don't you and Bomani spar a bit while I'm gone."

Confused by the two women's secretive nature, Xena chalked it up to infirmary business and strode toward the open circle Bomani was waiting in, but was soon interrupted.

"Bomani, I can spar with Xena, you show the soldiers some take down techniques." Leona offered. Leona wanted to try to have a conversation with Xena while Gabrielle wasn't around.

Not caring either way, "Alright," the male primus answered heading to the other ring.

Leona entered the ring with Xena. Xena was unconcerned and stood with a bored expression. "Ready?" Leona queried.

"Always." Xena countered.

They both adopted a defensive posture and circled one another. Leona was the first to attack. She attempted a jab at the equally tall brunette who bobbed out of the way.

"You know, your reputation proceeds you." She sent a kick toward Xena in an offensive maneuver. "You seem to have a thing against Romans." Leona huffed.

"Nah, just have a thing against idiots and self serving pompous asses." Xena answered with a counter punch which was blocked by Leona's forearm.

"So you put yourself on trial for those offenses yet?" Leona verbally attacked.

Xena hung back and glared at her. She didn't like what the primus was inferring. "What are you talking about?" Xena demanded.

"What is she to you? Just someone you take along with you for your amusement?" the primus accused. They both exchanged a variety of punches and kicks, each parried and blocked skillfully.

"Gabrielle has told me about her life. Some of it anyway. I can see that you've mostly brought her pain. Everything she is has come at a price." Leona spoke in quick breaths. The flurry of punches and kicks were starting to wind the two women.

"She wanted to come with me, she wanted adventure, she wanted to be like me. We are soul mates." Xena answered, trying to validate for Leona as much for her own sake.

"Oh-ho, that's rich. Then why aren't you together now." Leona rushed and attempted a medium kick to Xena's hip.

Xena's stance rocked for a second, but she maintained her balance and grabbed hold of Leona's leg at her hip.

"Because I didn't treat her well. Because I wasn't honest. Because I made mistakes." Xena admitted while pivoting and committing a low kick to Leona's non trapped leg.

Leona dropped for a second, catching her fall in the dirt, but she soon recovered. Standing, she prepped and executed a tornado kick to Xena's face. Xena moved fast, but it still nicked her on the chin.

Xena rubbed at her chin as Leona dusted the dirt off her body.

"Fair enough, but I still don't like you." Leona answered. She offered her forearm to Xena in a show of truce. Xena took the arm.

"If it's any consolation. I don't like you either." Xena explained.

"Xena! We need your help, can you come with us?" Gabrielle yelled from the entrance of the grounds, standing beside Shiana.

Both women turned to the direction of Gabrielle's voice. Xena snuck a look back at the female primus, and stuck her tongue out, but not very noticeably, as she headed toward Gabrielle and Shiana. Leona grumbled and bared her teeth in a growl in return.

Shiana and Gabrielle already began walking back towards the official's meeting room as Xena caught up.

"Gabrielle, remind me to have a talk with you about your taste in women." Xena muttered.

Gabrielle chuckled inwardly at the implications of the statement, considering Xena had also been the object of her affections for quite some time.

To be continued in Chapter 18

**Author's note: um.. nothing to see here lol. Thanks for reading and don't forget to fix me if I'm broken!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Played**

"So what couldn't have waited until I beat the stuffing out of lover girl." Xena asked the bard and Shiana with a straight face. Gabrielle pinched at her outer thigh.

"Hardy..har har.., very funny Xena." the blond responded sarcastically before she continued.

"Shiana found a letter in her dresser written in Cleopatra's handwriting. It wasn't found earlier because it was in her dresser in her old palace room, before she became an official. She had gone back looking for a missing clothing item she thought might still be in her old room. While searching, she found the letter folded and tightly packed in, parallel to the walls of the drawers. She doesn't read Greek, but she recognized Antony's name in it and wanted me to read it because of the coincidence of the timing." Gabrielle explained.

Xena glanced at Shiana and with a nod, the official acknowledged the summary of the predicament.

"So I started reading it, and you will never believe what it says." Gabrielle prefaced. Xena waited for what could possibly be revealed from a hidden letter from her friend, beyond death.

"Antony was Cleopatra's consort and they have three kids." Gabrielle explained.

The shock that initially came across the two women now occupied the raven haired warrior.

"What? What does the letter say?" Xena asked, as she held out her hand waiting for the bard to hand the letter over.

"I think she wrote in Greek to deter anyone in the palace in case they found it. I think she put it there when she started suspecting an assassination. She probably assumed no one would be concerned with a letter to her slave." Shiana explained.

Xena began reading the letter. It indeed was Cleopatra's writing. It revealed that Cleopatra and Antony had been in league with each other for quite some time, and were even married in Alexandria. They had twins and another son in their union.

"Why that son of a bacchae! He knew I wasn't Cleopatra and he played the innocent fool in love with me to gain the navy. That sneaky, lying, two bit, cheating.." Xena began muttering and cursing.

Gabrielle began chuckling at the turnabout., "I guess you both were using each other."

Toward the end of the letter it revealed the whereabouts of their children in Alexandria and that they needed to be rescued. In the event that Antony was unsuccessful in his play for power, the children needed to be retrieved in case there were to be punishment for Antony's actions against Octavius. Xena read the final words of the letter pleading for the children's safety.

_Shiana, you are my most trusted friend, please retrieve my children and help keep them safe. I fear it is probably too late for Caesarion, but I hope Alexander, Cleopatra, and Ptolemy can live to enjoy the gift and innocence of a childhood. Many blessings upon you, and I thank you for your loyal service all of these years. _

Putting away the letter, she memorized the address of where they were located, and the name of the caretaker.

_"_Caesarion was captured and executed some days ago. I heard of his execution on the boat ride over here. They didn't want any line of Caesar to continue leadership." Xena stated darkly. She bowed her head.

Shiana and Gabrielle were saddened by the news. When Xena heard it, she had to admit she didn't feel much. Her hatred for Caesar was such that she didn't have much pity for his bloodline, but she soon changed her tune when she considered Eve. Xena had many mistakes in her past, but she was a staunch believer that the people she loved shouldn't be punished for her actions.

"We have to get to Alexandria before someone starts putting two and two together in the expenditures in the budget and it ties back to the children." Gabrielle announced hurriedly.

Shiana nodded her head. "I should go, but they might suspect something in my absence. I know that Cleopatra trusted you Xena. I hope you could do this last favor. I would be deeply indebted." Shiana sincerely hoped the woman would help.

"Of course we'll do it, if not for Cleopatra, for the kids." Gabrielle answered. Xena nodded her consent.

"We should get going," Xena announced turning to the bard.

"Here, take the gold coins to use for your expenses. I believe there is a supply ship leaving for Alexandria this afternoon." Shiana offered.

"The faster we get there the better. I need to get my weapons and my gear from Gabrielle's room." Xena stated before striding off in the direction of the room.

"Shiana, tell Neferet that I have to assist Xena in a mission. I'm not sure how long, but the infirmary will have to adjust the healer rotation for my absence." the blond informed before she too took leave from the official's meeting room. Shiana headed for the infirmary to tell her cousin of Gabrielle's absence.

* * *

As Gabrielle passed the training grounds Leona spotted her and rushed to catch up.

"Hey! Where are you two heading? I saw Xena rush through here just a moment ago, and here you are, quick on her heels." Leona questioned.

She knew Leona for quite some time since being here, and she trusted her with her life, but she wasn't sure she trusted the children's lives in her hands too. Being the Roman legion's primus, she knew her loyalty might be to her country. Gabrielle decided it best to keep it a secret.

"I have to go on a mission." the bard answered flatly. Leona eyed her in mild confusion, but she understood the nature of secrecy in missions.

"Oh, okay..are you leaving right now?" Leona asked.

"Yes, I have to get going. Not sure when I'll be back." Gabrielle answered.

"I'm assuming Xena is going with you?" Leona wondered aloud, a bit unsure of how it would sound.

"Yes." Gabrielle answered tersely. She needed to get going.

"Okay, take care of yourself." Leona responded sensing the urgency, taking the bard in a hug. "When you get back, we need to go to a play or something." she added.

"Sounds great." The bard smiled as she turned and ran back to her room.

* * *

After the duo had gathered all the gear they thought they needed, they headed for the supply ship headed to Alexandria. The ship was as described. It left promptly as soon as they had boarded. They settled into the personnel quarters underneath and they took rest in the hanging nets provided.

"Gods! I just got off a boat. Remind me to avoid boats for the next two years." Xena sighed and caught her mistake. "I mean, that is, if you see me around." she corrected.

Gabrielle pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder and hadn't even caught the mistake. She had practically fallen into the routine of being partners again and didn't realize the assumption.

"You and me both. One ship ride a season is more than enough for me." the blond responded as she also got into a hanging net. She touched at her wrist using the pressure point Xena had taught her, trying to slow the beginnings of seasickness.

After a few candle marks, Xena rested her eyes, closing them and pondering the method at which they would complete the mission.

"Gabrielle? You awake?" Xena queried. A grunt came from the bard's netting.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I'm just busy willing the ship to stop rocking." the bard responded.

"I'm trying to think of how to get those children out of here safely. I mean we can get them out of Alexandria, but what next?" Xena wondered aloud.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, as if inspecting the warrior. She knew Xena probably had a plan, but was trying to include her in the planning process. She appreciated the gesture, but at the moment she didn't feel like thinking.

"The only thing I can think of at the moment is to find relatives, or maybe once we get them under our care, we can plea for their safety?" Gabrielle suggested.

"Maybe we could ask Leona if there is something that she can do, being high up in the military. That is, if you think we can trust her?" Xena added.

Gabrielle thought for a moment about the suggestion. Surely people wouldn't punish a child for the actions of their parents, but what had happened with Caesarion proved that even that assumption wasn't a safe one.

"I think I should talk to her about what happened to Caesarion to see how she feels that situation was handled. That can give us an idea of where to go from there." Gabrielle stated.

Quiet settled between them for a while, until a voice pierced the under deck darkness.

"If anything, I can take them back with me to Amphipolis." the older woman put out as a last resort.

"Or I can take them in and they can live with me. The task at hand is getting those children, we'll have to go with the flow after that. We'll worry when we cross that bridge." the blond sighed deeply, going over possible options in her head.

Xena's mood was turning sour at the idea of a parent's actions ruining their loved one's lives. Her own redemption had been a priority in her life, but another heavy weight on her shoulders was the danger she brought to her loved ones because of her actions. She shook her head rigidly in disgust of what she had brought upon her loved ones. She growled in frustration. The bard mistook her bad mood for a totally different reason.

"Are you still hurt about Antony's deception?" Gabrielle asked cautiously.

"I have to clear up something, for you and for my sanity. Gabrielle. Don't get me wrong, Antony was a nice distraction and was a fine physique of a man, but I never had feelings for him. The only reason I was irritated was because I didn't spot his lying before hand." Xena clarified.

"You are only human. Even Xena Warrior Princess isn't perfect." the bard smiled softly. "Plus you have a weakness for bad boys." the bard said in an attempt to reassure, but only drove the warrior to further insistence.

"Bad boys are tempting, but they are definitely not a substitute for a soul mate." Xena responded wholeheartedly, giving the bard a meaningful look and a shy smile.

Gabrielle struggled to hide a smirk and a blush as she turned away from the warrior to hide the growing color in her cheeks.

Xena pulled herself up from her netting. She walked toward the bard with sure footing in the darkness. She had her mind set on revealing everything to the bard tonight, mission or not.

"Gabrielle. There is something I wanted to talk to you about before you go further with Leona." the raven haired warrior began in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

'Oh boy here it comes.' Gabrielle thought to herself. "Look Xena, if this is about my taste in women..."

The bard's words were stopped in their tracks in surprise, as Xena reached for her face with her long slender fingers, in the almost complete dark. Caressing the blond's jawline and locating her lips with her thumb, Xena took a leap of a lifetime and covered the bards lips with hers, silencing the bard completely.

Xena put her heart and soul into that kiss. She put her hopes and dreams in that kiss. She put her surrender in that kiss.

To be continued in Chapter 19


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: What was unsaid**

The bard's breath became ragged and her skin tingled from the touch. The kiss was literally taking her breath away. Xena had kissed her before, but nothing like this. It was as if the raven haired warrior was pulling essence from her soul. The mingling of their lips and tongue were flavored like a sweet ambrosia. The added intimacy of their tongues caressing served to make the intent behind the kiss more obvious, as opposed to previous kisses they had shared. Abruptly, an ugly idea popped into the bard's head. Her eyes opened and her body went rigid, despite the sensations the kiss was giving her. She put her hands in front of her and pushed Xena away.

Xena was taken aback from the push. Her eyes blinked in shock and struggled to control the desire that was coursing through her. This definitely was not how she thought Gabrielle would react.

"Stop! This is a new low for you! I know you seduce people to try to get what you want, but from me?" the bard scolded.

"Let me guess, you find out I like women and men, and you figured you'd take advantage of the situation. Friends with benefits, to lure me back? Is that your ploy? Ugh!" the bard yelled extremely disgusted. Nostrils flaring, heart beating angrily, and her skin burned from angered heat.

"Just my luck, I don't even want to look at you and here I am stuck on a god forsaken boat with nowhere to go!" Gabrielle said, as she pulled up and out of her netting. She climbed the steps up to the deck, leaving Xena scratching her head in the darkness.

_Guess I should have stuck with Plan A and not rushed into Plan B_. Xena thought to herself, releasing a baited breath.

* * *

After giving some time for the bard to cool off, the raven haired warrior looked for the bard to correct the mistake. She watched the blond at the far end of the ship, arms crossed, looking out to the horizon. She met the shorter woman at the rail and stood next to her in silence, afraid to screw up again.

"Gabrielle." She began slowly. "You are interpreting this wrong. I am not trying to seduce you." she paused, got a thoughtful look and continued, "Well I am, but not for the reason you think I am. With Antony, I was just trying to make you jealous. I did get carried away, and I admit it." the raven haired warrior tried to explain.

Gabrielle tensed and took a step away. Glaring at the warrior she announced, "Well that was stupid. Why would you do that?" She shook her head in disbelief, wondering what could possibly be the reasoning behind it.

"I was trying to see if you would get jealous if I was interested in someone. I wanted to see if it might make you realize that you want something more with me and force you to act." Xena replied.

The blond squinted, trying to ascertain if Xena was implying what she thought she was implying. She kept her silence, relying on the the older woman to fully explain herself.

"Not the smartest or best approaches, believe me, I know." Xena stated upon seeing the scornful look. Xena did her best to look remorseful.

"I know you said that your heart still belongs to someone else, but I was hoping you might be willing to take a chance on me. I want to be more than your soul mate. I want to be your soul mate and your lover." the older woman revealed.

After getting over the initial shock of the request, Gabrielle's inquisitive nature took over. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that I'm not with you anymore? I mean, you never expressed an interest or made a move before. You never seemed to be hesitant about making a move on other interests. Why now?" the blond questioned.

"I've always known that you were the most important thing in life to me. I never understood how you could love me. I always felt that I didn't deserve you, and that I was no good for you. I did my best to try to be someone you could love. Someone that could deserve you. The truth is I could never deserve you. I'm content to just have you by my side. I would do anything to have you by my side, it's true, but I really want more for you and I. I've wanted it for a long time, before this mess ever happened. I don't know when it started, but all I know is it's been there ever since I've gotten to know you. You are everything I need and want. Knowing we will be together for an eternity solidified it for me" Xena explained with an impassioned plea.

"Then why Xena, why would you treat me like a dock, riding the waves of other waters but never with me?" the bard yelled, and winced at the horrible analogy that sprung forth from her own lips.

"Ever loyal- Gabrielle- is that it? Sure! I'll be there. Even when you share your affection with another. You know what Xena! This dock isn't waiting around." the bard screamed at the warrior.

"You are one to talk! You know how many 'loves' you've had too. I'm not the one who married someone and left me." Xena revealed, the sore subject showing clearly in her eyes.

"This is stupid. Yes. I had interests in others, and so did you! I started realizing you were all I wanted. I thought I was making myself clear in my flirting. Didn't the fact that I wasn't flirting with anyone else but you in a long time clue you in? Why in Tartarus did we keep dancing around something we both wanted? Does that mean we aren't meant to be together in that way?" the bard contemplated aloud. It didn't even occur to the bard that she had just admitted something she had been hiding.

A gleam of hope appeared through the roundabout confession and Xena grabbed hold.

"Well, I may not have stopped flirting with other people, but I did kiss you at least." Xena countered lightly.

"Yeah, that's real clear! How did I know it wasn't a friendly goodbye kiss? As many people as you've kissed, it doesn't exactly say much." the bard countered as well.

This was getting nowhere. Old hurts and revelations where surfacing, but it was only pushing them further apart. Xena had to fix this, and fast.

"Look. You and I both know we are meant to be together for eternity. I love you and you love me. Doesn't that say anything to you? I'm sorry for all the stupid things I did. I should have just told you, talked to you, communicated." Xena said, as she turned to her and untangled the bard's crossed arms. She laced her fingers with Gabrielle's and looked to the other woman, hoping to lock eyes. The bard struggled to look away from her piercing eyes.

"I'll give you whatever you want. Whatever you need from me, I'll do it all, just don't shut me out. You are everything to me." Xena begged.

"You are right, we both made mistakes. I could have just told you or even kissed you. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. When I started wanting you, I felt so wrong, like I was betraying your trust. Then when I realized it was something I couldn't control I decided to accept it. That is when I began flirting with you, you seemed to flirt back, but nothing further came from it. I didn't think I was your type. You always seem to fall for bad boys. Let's face it, I'm nothing like that. I'm not bad, nor do I have the necessary equipment." the blond spoke the truth of her insecurities.

Xena pepped up at the admission. She was ecstatic at another confession that Gabrielle had felt the same way for her.

"You are right, you are nothing like that.- You are sooo much **more** than that. You love unconditionally. You are hot as all get out, and you sacrifice so much of yourself for those you love. The short of it is, I didn't go further because I couldn't be sure. I was afraid to lose you if you didn't feel the same way. I know it is hard to believe that the mighty warrior princess is afraid, but that is the best way I can describe why I couldn't tell you. Right now I have nothing to lose, since you've left me already." the dark haired warrior paused, looking rather upset by the fact.

"My goal in that kiss was to let you know that I want to be your soul mate **and** lover. I want to grow old with you and to be at your side. I want my daughter to get her other mom back. Like you said, you love her as your own. I just never let you." Xena professed.

This was too much for the bard. This was all too convenient. Could she really believe it? Gabrielle unlaced her fingers, abruptly folded her arms again, and turned toward the sea.

"I want you to think about it. This is **it** for me. From this moment on, there is no one else for me." Xena spoke, attempting to convince her. The older woman didn't really want to put that kind of pressure on Gabrielle, but she was simply stating the facts. Xena went back to the personnel deck to sit out the rest of the voyage.

It was all out in the open, if Gabrielle chose to believe it. Gabrielle now knew how Xena felt. Xena now knew that Gabrielle had felt the same way. It was a minor consolation because Gabrielle seemed to have doubts in her sincerity. Xena had completed what she set out to do and had no regrets. Unfortunately, she couldn't control the outcome and would have to live with whatever decision was made.

* * *

Gabrielle listened to the water lapping against the ship. They weren't too far off from Alexandria. She had a lot of time to cool down while staring off into the horizon. She screened through everything that had just been discussed. They both had gotten so many things off their chests. Unfortunately, those very facts overshadowed their professing of love. What should have been a tearful and emotional union, had become an emotional tit for tat. Xena had basically granted her wildest dreams, and here she was splitting hairs on the past. There should be no grudges, there should be no hurt. They hadn't been romantically involved in the past. The present truth was that Xena wanted her, and her only. She had her doubts, but does that mean she shouldn't take a chance? 'Who am I fooling, she is my tree in the forest.' Gabrielle admitted to herself. She turned toward the entrance of the personnel quarters with new found purpose. She descended the steps to the deck below and headed straight for Xena.

When she reached her, she stood in front of her unmoving. Even in the minimal light she could see the fear in Xena's eyes. She saw a fragility in the normally stoic woman. All of it served to melt the bards previous walls of doubt.

Xena sat up in her netting, with an unsure countenance. A crinkled brow hiding an unspoken question, whose answer could shatter her. The blue eyed warrior quickly straightened and adopted her proud, tough exterior, braving and fortifying for what would come.

"Let's get one thing straight." Gabrielle began. "From this moment on, you belong to me now. You are the one my heart belonged to and still belongs to." the blond said as she pounced the stoic woman.

She pushed Xena back into her netting, straddled the taller woman, and dove in for a rough and hungered kiss. Shock, surprise, and delight filled the raven haired woman. _Gods I love this woman. _Xena thought, as she surrendered to the skillful lips of the woman above her. Gabrielle's hands traveled Xena's leathers. Wanting to touch this woman for so long, they danced everywhere, until they found purchase on the back of Xena's neck. She deepened the kiss further as if her life depended on the breath of air springing forth from Xena's lungs. They were lost to the world around them, until a familiar voice pierced the darkness.

"Gabrielle?" Leona called from entrance of the personnel deck.

Despite their heated bodies breathing heavily in want for one another, a chill of reality splashed them back into reality.

"Centaur crap." Xena mumbled in the darkness through gritted teeth.

To be continued in chapter 20

**Author's note: Yes, I know, how predictable.. Sorry! It just serves a purpose in my story and cannot be avoided lol. Sorry if this was long winded, I just wanted a lot to be said between them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Unlikely Aid**

Xena cursed and Gabrielle sighed. The blond lifted herself from her comfortable perch atop Xena and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"I think you might want to clear things up for lover girl." Xena declared.

"Did you know she was here?" the blond whispered.

"No. Did you?" Xena whispered back.

"No. It's a good thing she interrupted though, we probably shouldn't have gone too far on this ship. We should probably take things slow, and this isn't the most private of places." Gabrielle stated in a hush tone.

"Mmhmm." responded Xena, agreeing.

"Let me find out what she wants." the blond stated, lifting herself out of the netting.

"Probably you." Xena snickered.

Xena had lost all jealousy of Leona. She was basking in the afterglow of winning Gabrielle's affections. Gabrielle gave her a smirk, accompanied with a nose crinkle to signify that she appreciated Xena's enjoyment of her current situation.

The blond walked toward the steps, up to the deck, locating the Primus who had called out into the quarters.

"Leona? What are you doing here?" Gabrielle queried.

"Thought I'd come help out on the mission." Leona responded. Gabrielle looked at her for a moment with a look of disapproval.

"Well, I'm on a ship headed for Alexandria. It's not like I can just swim back." Leona stated, disappointed that the healer wasn't happy to see her.

Gabrielle's eyes softened. "Leona, I didn't need help. Xena and I can handle it." the blond explained.

Leona's confident demeanor drooped at the words.

"I'm too late, aren't I." Leona questioned. Gabrielle's brows crinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked.

"You're back together with Xena." Leona sadly stated.

Shocked by what Leona had spoken, she stood there unmoving with her mouth hanging open. "..didd.." the blond started.

Leona interrupted the bard's stutter.

"The happiness in your eyes. You two share a bond, and anyone can see it, even if they didn't want to." Leona answered, a sad smile graced her lips.

The blond was speechless, she had told Leona about their previous partnership, but nothing about her romantic interest in Xena.

"From the moment I saw you look at her, I knew she was why you were reluctant to go further with me." The primus paused, heartbreak oozed from her countenance.

"Look. I want you to know, I'm happy for you. If you are happy, that is all that matters." the primus announced, patting the blond on her shoulder and ruffling her hair. Gabrielle relieved at the Primus' reaction, approached the tall brunette and gave her a heartfelt hug.

"Thank you." she quietly responded.

Xena chose that opportune moment to appear above deck to check on things. Her skin crawled at the sight of them in an embrace, but she had faith that Gabrielle knew what she was doing. As they broke the embrace, Leona spotted her. Leona straightened her posture and glided toward the warrior.

"You are a lucky woman, Xena." Leona stated as she extended her forearm for an arm clasp . Xena took the forearm, relieved that Gabrielle had already explained everything, and that she wouldn't have to stake her claim.

"Don't think for one moment that if you treat her wrong, that I won't be right there, trying to make her mine. If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down." Leona threatened.

Xena who was quite impressed by the Primus' protectiveness of Gabrielle, calmly and coolly responded, "Hunt me down to what?- Since you are taking this honorably, I have to warn you that when we were sparring,- I was holding back."

Remembering the effort at which she tried to beat the raven haired warrior during their sparring, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, don't think I won't try!" Leona answered reluctantly.

Xena smiled at the fervor. "I wouldn't expect any less." she responded.

Gabrielle approached the two, wondering what had been said, but decided to bring it up later.

"So how come we never saw you on the ship, til now?" the blond questioned.

"Well being a Primus does afford some special accommodations on a Roman supply ship." Leona answered with a grin.

"How'd you know where we were headed?" Xena added.

Leona began to turn, feeling remorse for the accidental eavesdropping.

"After all of you disappeared from the training area, I figured what was going on must be quite important, and wanted to see if I could lend my assistance." Leona explained.

"You overheard our conversation in Shiana's meeting room?" Gabrielle asked, somewhat bothered and worried about the revelation. The primus nodded in admission.

"I'm glad I did." Leona announced. Xena eyed the Primus warily, wondering if she would defect the information to the Romans.

"I'm glad I did, because I think I can work something out for the kids." Leona reassured. Gabrielle released a breath of relief.

"I wrote a scroll to Octavius, detailing my plan. Antony was also married to a woman named Octavia, who happens to be Octavius' sister. Sadly for her, she loved him deeply. Octavia is a good friend of mine." Leona explained.

Xena's blood boiled at another revelation about Antony.

"Guess you weren't the first conquests of Antony, but certainly the last." Gabrielle laughed heartily.

"You are enjoying this way too much Gabrielle." Xena answered.

Xena was mad for a bit, but she quickly recovered. Even warrior princesses could be fooled. Besides she had all she wanted and nothing was going to ruin that. She chuckled as well, and pulled the bard in for a hug.

"Anyway, I know Octavia, and she is quite noble. She would never hold anything against children. In fact, she also took in and treat's Antony's other children by his third wife, as if they were her own." Leona described.

"But how do you know Octavius won't want to kill them." the blond hazarded.

"Well, If Antony and Cleopatra had any assets or control over city states, I'm sure they left some of them to the children. I suggested he put them under the ownership of Rome once Octavia adopts them." Leona explained.

"I have to admit Leona, that whole 'not liking you' thing is starting to wear off." Xena complimented the Primus.

"Well now, we can't have that, can we?" Leona countered laughing loudly.

* * *

The ship docked at Alexandria, and the three women headed to their destination. Now that they had everything planned out for after they retrieved the children, all they had to do was retrieve them. They knocked on the door of the address on the letter. The building was a rather large stone building, and was obviously a dwelling of an upper class family. They could hear the footfalls on what was most likely a tiled floor. The door swung open and a middle aged haughty woman stood before them.

"May I help you?" the woman asked in a snooty tone. She eyed them warily, especially Leona who was wearing her Primus Pilus armor. Gabrielle approached the woman, careful not to seem too aggressive.

"Yes, we have come to pick up Cleopatra's twins and son. We will be bringing them back safely to the palace, there are new plans for their care." Gabrielle explained.

The woman adopted a doubtful look and responded, "And who are you supposed to be?" the woman asked.

"I am a friend of Cleopatra's and these are my friends. Xena and Leona. Xena also used to be a good friend of Cleopatra." Gabrielle stated.

She pulled out the letter that had been left in Shiana's dresser as proof of Cleopatra's intent. The woman grabbed at the letter, scornful of its contents. She began reading and once completed, she called for someone. "Romulus! We have visitors."

Another set of foot steps sounded on the floor. A snooty middle aged man entered, also eying them cautiously.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" the woman said, as she closed the door almost shut. Whispering could be heard behind the door. Leona, Xena, and Gabrielle looked at one another in curiosity and surprise at the rude nature of the two.

"Maybe they are wary of Leona being Roman."Gabrielle suggested.

"Or maybe they are just snooty stuck ups." Xena replied.

"I agree on the latter." Leona responded.

After a few minutes, the door was opened and both had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered to their faces. "Please come in. We will bring you the children."

Romulus led them through to a long, well decorated hallway, that dead ended with a beautiful painting of a garden. They assumed it was a receiving area because of its decoration and the bench.

"Have a seat, while I get the kids and their things." Romulus offered, as he turned to leave the hallway quickly. The three women sat on the provided bench.

As soon as they were seated, a stone-like scraping sound came from overhead. Leona, at the farthest end of the bench, took off in a run toward where the aristocrat had headed. Xena and Gabrielle, confused by her action, followed suit. Before they could catch up, a large stone door fell between the duo and Leona.

"It was a trap!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Why that double crossing..." Xena grumbled through gritted teeth.

"You don't know that Xena. Maybe she went to stop them." the blond hoped. She paused for a second. "I'll kill her." the blond threatened angrily.

"It'll be okay Gabrielle, I'm sure they'll just try to arrest us or something." Xena reassured. Xena began searching the hallway for a way out. The walls were solid. The painting at the end of the hall caught her eye, so she started walking toward it.

"Xena, what are you doing?" Gabrielle asked standing with her arms crossed, frustrated in her trust in Leona.

Xena knocked on the painting and heard a hollow thump. "Hmm." She hummed, as she took a step back with an intent to push. She began to push and was horrified to find that the push gave way a lot easier than first thought. The momentum she had, moved the painting backwards into the wall. The painting revolved open and revolved shut, with the warrior. Xena fell, hands first into a tight square recess.

Gabrielle, who couldn't believe her eyes at Xena disappearing from view, ran toward the painting. She ripped at the painting with her sais and found a thick glass door, with the raven haired warrior trapped in a square recess behind it.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled.

She saw the warrior also talking, but she couldn't hear any of it. She pointed to her ears and shook her head, signaling to Xena that she couldn't hear what she was saying. It was probably a good thing because curses were running rampant from the woman's mouth. Soon, she saw the raven haired warrior pause and reach for her sword and chakram. Gabrielle stood back in understanding. Xena struck at the door, but all it did was leave a small scratch. The glass was too thick. She began striking at it in fury, when she was interrupted by the sound of a crack and a whistling, and then of rushing water.

"Son of bacchae!" Xena screamed on deaf ears, as she realized the recess began to fill with water.

To be continued in chapter 21

**Author's note: Eeep! Sorry, I know, the dreaded cliffhanger XD. Reviews might help me update quicker ;) Am I missing a comma? A word? Does the story suck? Anything! To my regular reviewers of this story Silvermoonlight GJ, SoNFANFOREVER, Jitka, thanks soo much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Running out of Air**

****Author's note: This particular scene was inspired by something that Lucy said during a convention. She had said she wanted to act a scene where the character knew they were dying quickly and there was nothing to do about it, and they had to deal with it and the thoughts that went through their head at the time. It's a short update for dramatic effect, but a new one shall follow shortly. Thanks for the reviews and adds :)** **

"Nothing is ever easy. Not even picking up some kids from a babysitter." Xena grumbled.

Xena was filled with a realization. Overreacting never helped any situation. She put her sword and chakram away. She cursed that she had tried to mess with the painting in the first place. When she had fell through the painting, she had heard the glass barrier lock into place. She assumed that hitting the glass had activated a mechanism to release water.

_'I should have known in a trap like this.' _she thought.

As the water pooled around her ankles, she turned to look at Gabrielle and reached her hand out toward the blond, stopped by the thick glass. Gabrielle returned the look and placed her hand on the glass as well, horrified at the water in the recess.

_'What are we going to do.' _She thought to herself.

Gabrielle was in awe of the morbidity of the fact that, behind that glass, Xena looked like a beautiful work of art. A frozen piece of humanity, tragedy forever captured. They couldn't even talk to each other. Both women mouthed an 'I love you' to each other. The water was filling quick. There was no time to waste. Shaking out of a sense of helplessness, Gabrielle reached for her sais.

'_If the glass can't be broken, maybe the seal or lock could_.' the blond thought to herself. She dug her sais into the edging of the glass door, desperately trying to make a dent. Each strike brought more thoughts.

_'I never should have left her, then we wouldn't have been in this mess.' -Strike_

_'I should have told her sooner.' -Stab__  
_

_'I can't let her drown in there.' -Strike  
_

_'She can't die and leave me here. Oh dear gods, Eve!' _Gabrielle thought in fear, becoming more hysterical and frantic in her actions of trying to free Xena.

Xena winced at the sight, she too didn't want to give up. All the possibilities of what they had just gained were dangled before her and was hard to be lost. She pulled her sword out and stabbed at the edging of the closed door. As she stabbed, and Gabrielle dug, her eyes filled with tears at this damned turn of events. Memories began to flash before her eyes. _Her daughter Eve's smile, her laugh, her birth. Gabrielle smiling at her. She remembered seeing Gabrielle being taken by the slavers. She remembered seeing Gabrielle jumping into the the pit with Hope. She remembered the kiss in the dream scape when she had died. She remembered the kiss on the ship. _All of these, and many other memories flashing in her mind's eye made her heart hurt.

"This is so unfair. Even I don't deserve this!" Xena yelled to the heavens.

Her scream reverberated around her, she, being the only one who had heard it. Stabbing the stone wall seemed to be getting nowhere. There was so much more to live for, and here she was, soon to be drowned in a cramped space. Not even a death by the sword. She growled in frustration. She closed her eyes, not ready to give up, not by a long shot. She paused in her frantic stabbing and thought for a moment with her eyes closed. The water was as high as her ribs, and it was ice cold._ 'Water meant for drowning probably isn't warmed to be a comfortable temperature.' _she mused. Things around her seemed to be strange, slow, and surreal. Like she was watching a fuzzy dream from the outside. She watched Gabrielle, who was still trying her best to get her out of there.

She couldn't die in front of Gabrielle again. It was promised the last time she had died that she wouldn't do it again. The water was soon up to her neck, when she thought of another idea. She took a deep breath and stretched out as long as she could. She braced her hands against the stone wall and her feet against the glass barrier. Gabrielle was still frantically digging at the edges, oblivious to the older woman's actions. She could feel the pounding reverberating on her feet and the sound traveling through the water. Pushing and kicking with all her might, nothing budged. Quickly standing up, the water was up to her ears. She tilted her neck back. Only her mouth and nose were uncovered by water. She sucked in one last large breath and dove in again, hands at the glass door this time. Gabrielle had fallen to her knees in tears, watching Xena struggling to leverage herself against the barrier. Xena could feel her lungs tightening. The bubbles released from her nose and mouth were becoming less and less. A tiny exhale of a breath was all that was left. She let it go, looking into Gabrielle's eyes. The pain on Gabrielle's face could only be rivaled by the pain in her own heart.

Her lungs hurt, as if they would collapse into themselves. Her eyes felt as if though they were bulging. She had to be brave. She must not show the pain in her lungs, the fear of being separated for a lifetime, to the woman she loved.

Xena mocked rocking a baby in her arms and pointed at Gabrielle. Hoping she understood that it meant she wished her to be Eve's mom. Gabrielle nodded in response.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, looking at Gabrielle one last time with a smile. Gabrielle returned the smile through tears, then looked away not wanting to see the outcome.

_'She is so beautiful. I always end up hurting her. I hope she knows how much I loved her.' _Xena thought sadly.

'_Please_'. Gabrielle begged to many of the gods in her thoughts, in the hopes that they would hear and grant Xena's release.

Xena hoped in her heart that Gabrielle would forgive her for breaking a promise.

To be continued in Chapter 22


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Retribution**

**contains reference to episode 'Amphipolis Under Seige'

**contains adult language

**reference to story, and part of story about the tree in the forest is from the episode "Chariots of war"

A scraping noise disrupted Gabrielle out of her heartbreak. The stone wall that had blocked them in the hallway soon opened, revealing the opulent dwelling they had first entered. She turned toward the entrance in an effort to do anything but watch Xena die. A heavenly sound wafted to her ears and she turned back toward her encased drowning love. It was the sound of water escaping from the death trap. The glass door revolved, sending a wet, soggy, sputtering Xena pouring out onto the hallway floor. The glass door had returned to its original face, but in place of the painting was its torn remains. Gabrielle ran toward Xena, relieved. Xena had been released just in time, judging from the hard coughs and the water spewing from her lungs. She pulled the warrior princess into a hug and covered Xena's face in relieved kisses.

"I thought I had lost you." the blond cried as sobs wracked her body.

"I'm okay, Gabrielle. Shhh." Xena soothed, "I'm so sorry, I almost broke my promise."

They both turned when they heard footsteps approaching. Leona soon appeared in the doorway. Xena, who was still catching her breath turned her head as Gabrielle bolted toward the primus. Upon seeing the blond's reaction, Leona's face turned from neutral to confused. Gabrielle ran full force into the primus, taking her down onto the floor.

"You bitch! How could you do that?" the blond screamed, as she punched the primus across her right cheek. She then pulled for her sais from her boot when Leona grabbed her hands.

"Do what?" Leona responded, highly confused by the actions of the normally peaceful bard.

More footsteps followed. Gabrielle looked up to see who it belonged to. It belonged to three confused, fearful children. Gazing further across the room, she saw the haughty couple, bound and gagged, sitting in the corner of the room. Dropping her hands to her sides, the blond got up off of Leona and dusted herself off and held out her hand to the primus to pull her up. Leona stood up, rubbing the site of the punch.

"What happened here?" the primus questioned.

"We thought you double crossed us." Xena responded, her teeth chattering from being released from the ice cold water.

"Why didn't you yell for us to run too?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm sorry about that, the sound of moving heavy stone evokes an auto response before I even start to think." Leona explained.

"I was on a couple of missions that involved Egyptian tombs, and I've been through my share of tomb death traps, that I've built up an instant reaction. Before I even had realized what was going on, you both were on the other side of the stone trap." she reasoned.

"I figured you both could handle yourselves as I tied these snooty snobs up and retrieved the children. Then I had to convince them to tell me how to free you from the hallway." Leona explained, nodding in the direction of the couple.

Xena was exceptionally relieved that the hallway release also released her from her watery tomb. Xena stood up from her position on the floor and strode toward the older couple.

"What is wrong with you people? Don't you believe that we are following Cleopatra's last requests? I understand that you may have become attached to the children but.." the raven haired warrior asked, she removed the gag from Romulus' mouth.

"Ha! I don't give a camel's ass about the children, but you are taking our meal ticket away." he replied viciously, struggling in his bounds.

"I see you got into our death trap. If only you'd perished instead of meddling in our lives." he said as he spat at their feet.

Rolling her eyes, she put the gag back on, not wanting to further hear from the greedy rat.

"What happened to her?" Leona asked Gabrielle, motioning her eyes in Xena's direction.

"We found a secondary trap, and she almost drowned." the blond responded and glanced back at the death trap that her love had narrowly escaped.

"I'm guessing that is why you gave me this shiner." Leona clarified , rubbing at the swelling on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Gabrielle winced, embarrassed at the violence she had just demonstrated.

"It's alright, I can imagine you were quite afraid and looking for someone to punish for such a fright. Next time, ask before you start slugging. Besides, this isn't the first time you've gave me a shiner." Leona responded chuckling, hoping to put the blond at ease.

A small smile graced her lips and Leona returned the smile. Walking toward the children, the blond attempted to talk to them.

"Hi there." She softly spoke.

The smaller toddler hid behind the twins, and they clung to each other, unsure. Xena turned around toward Gabrielle and Leona.

"They okay?" Xena asked, surveying the kids.

"Yeah, just a little afraid of Miss Speaks-wither-fists over there." Leona responded, as she gestured her thumb toward the blond.

Gabrielle didn't deny the fact, the kids had witnessed when she had punched Leona and were probably frightened by the violence.

Xena's voice gentled, and she bent down to speak to the children. The twins looked exactly alike, except for varying lengths of hair, they looked about four years old. The youngest looked about two. All of the children had brown eyes and brown hair. Their eyes, though watery, shined with such innocence. They looked like mini versions of their parents combined.

"Your mommy wanted us to take care of you; Alexander, Cleopatra, and Ptolemy. We are going to go on a boat ride." She remarked excitedly, trying to ease them out of fear.

Alexander, obviously the spokesperson of the siblings asked cautiously, "Did you ride outside the boat? You are all wet."

Leona struggled to to hide a snort at the funny observation.

"Yes, I like a swim now and then." the dark haired warrior offered. Reaching her hand out, she said "Come with me."

Alexander took her hand silently and told his siblings that it would be okay. Each of the women took charge of a child each. Ptolemy warmed to Leona, allowing her to carry him on her hip, and Cleopatra reluctantly took Gabrielle's hand.

"I spoke to the captain of the ship while I was in the officer quarters. The next boat heading to palace is in three candle marks, you can see why I was in a hurry to find the children." Leona explained.

Xena and Gabrielle nodded their understanding. They felt guilty for their suspicions, but the emotions of being trapped, it was easier to be shocked and suspicious.

"Thanks for your help. We did need your help after all." the blond said appreciatively.

The old greedy couple struggled in their bonds, muffled by the gags, trying to get their attention. They mumbled for their release. Seeing the couple, Gabrielle asked if she should release them.

"Nah. Who knows what trouble they'd cause." Xena replied.

Leona also nodded her agreement. With the children in tow, the trio quickly headed back to the docks to find the ship leaving for the palace. The walk was a bit long, so the children were carried in each of the women's arms. Looking at her partner and the child that was in her care, Xena smiled at the fearful look on Cleopatra's face while being carried by Gabrielle. She directed some information to the terrified child.

"She packs a mean punch, but she was just trying to protect me. She's not so bad. In fact she tells some great stories." the older woman informed the young child with a wink.

The young girl lit up at the mention of a story. Gabrielle glanced at her love, thankful for the well thought ice breaker. The bard soon broke out into a tale of the tree in the forest, warming all of the children's hearts and Xena's in the process.

* * *

"So Zeus, in his appreciation, turned the two lovers into oak trees. Their branches intertwined and they spent the rest of their days in each other's embrace." Gabrielle said, completing the story. They shared a mutual smile when the story ended. They soon arrived at the docks, time passing significantly faster because of the story.

"There it's that one; the one named Victory." Leona shouted while pointing toward the large ship.

The raven haired warrior felt a tingle in her spine. "Ares?" she hissed. The god of war materialized behind them.

"Now, now Xena. Aren't you glad I put some fire into you to get you here. You were so pathetic! Not even one glorious fight from you. I was getting bored of it. You and blondie kiss and make up yet?" he teased.

"You'd still be sulking in Amphipolis, being a sniveling lovesick waste of.." the god stopped and sighed in disgust.

Xena glared at him, making him stop his comments. Gabrielle was curious of what was said. Surely Ares hadn't convinced Xena to come to her-that was just plain strange. She'd have to ask about that later. Although Gabrielle felt bad for leaving Xena, part of her felt relieved that she had been missed, but she would not approve of Ares gloating about her misery.

"Get to the point of why you are here Ares." Gabrielle demanded.

Leona watched the interaction of the duo and the God; she was in awe of the familiarity between them. It definitely put the duo in an even more intriguing light. The children cowered behind their designated guardians when the war god had appeared.

"Oh, I just figured I'd take a front row seat for a bloodbath." Ares chuckled as he watched the look on each of the women's eyes as they grew wide with realization. Immediately, the women began to notice two squads of Egyptian guards dismounting from camels and standing between them and the ship. These men weren't as numerous as the thieves they had clashed with before, but they were more organized and used to fighting as a group. They were fitted with shields and scythe swords in a tight formation, blocking their path.

Gabrielle soon spotted who had ratted them out. Romulus also dismounted and began exclaiming, "They are the ones! They are kidnapping those children!"

"Just not our day, is it?" Gabrielle sighed.

Ares smirked in amusement as he adopted an innocent look and fought back a smile.

"I wonder how those greedy louts got loose." he feigned innocence, but soon made things clear.

"Let's just say its payback for messing with my head in Amphipolis. Making me think that'd you give me an heir. I believed you." Ares stated as he clenched his jaw in seriousness. This was quickly replaced by his normal cocky smile.

"Well then, if you need me, I'll be enjoying the show. Tata!" He smirked.

Xena didn't even get a chance for a rebuttal. Although she didn't want to, she instructed Alexander, and the other children to go to Romulus to keep them safe from the fight. Once she obliterated the human blockade, she would easily retrieve them back from Romulus.

She was thoroughly incensed and tired of all the drama. She clenched her jaw and began tightening her fists. She grumbled under her breath, "If it's a bloodbath he wants, It's a bloodbath he's gonna get."

To be continued in chapter 23

**Author's Note: I know I said this was going to follow shortly, but I had a bit of block-had some help to get me out of it ;). Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, greatly appreciated and gave me some ideas too. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Taste of your medicine**

"She didn't really mean that did she?" Leona asked the blond, fearful that Xena would soon begin a massacre.

"I think what she means is, she's done playing around." Gabrielle responded.

Lifting her chakram from its hook on her hip, Xena aimed at the first man in formation.

"We have a letter from Cleopatra stating her wishes for her children. We were simply carrying it out!" Gabrielle yelled to the squad's leaders.

Romulus, who did not want them considering the possibility, began to poke holes at the defense.

"If Cleopatra desired something, why would she hold it a secret? Why wouldn't she have just left a directive." Romulus countered.

The squad leader had no choice but to apprehend the women, "Cooperate with us to determine the truth, put down your weapons, and surrender."

"We don't have time for this! We have to get on the ship!" Leona exclaimed, knowing that in just moments, the ship would soon be leaving.

Xena fingered the smooth chakram at her finger tips. Reaching back to let it fly, she aimed for just below the tips of the Egyptian guards' spears. The scream of her weapon filled the air, as each spear was made harmless from the chakram's passing. Signaling Gabrielle and Leona, the tall woman leaped into a flip toward the two guards directly in front of her. Upon landing, she extended her arms, forming ninety degree angles. Upon impact with the men, the right angles hooked onto both their necks, taking them down into the dirt. Their elaborate helmets were knocked off. Grabbing the sashes tied around their waist, Xena twisted their arms back uncomfortably and tied their hands behind them. They lay squirming their way in the dirt trying to get loose, flopping like fish out of water. She took off in a run, on top of their backs and executed a drop kick into the closest guard. The guard, although anticipating the attack, still couldn't brace himself from the force of her kick.

Gabrielle took the opportunity to survey the situation. She counted two squads of eight. They didn't have a chance in Xena's current mood. Leona approached the second squad of staggered soldiers and yelled at them to retreat.

"Stand down, I am Primus Pilus of the palace guard, roman legion! We do not want anyone to be hurt." Leona demanded.

"Fuh! Roman legion, you foreigners always think you can tell us what to do!" the squad leader scoffed and dropped his useless spear. He went toward the primus with his sword. Leona ducked out of the way of the swing. Before she returned from her bob, she placed a swift kick to his family jewels. As he lost his breath and bent over, she took the opportunity to knife hand him at his occipital nerve, and he dropped to the floor in a heap.

"Honestly, why can't we all just get along!" Leona sighed and braced for the soldiers who came to their squad leader's aid. She head butted the first who came forward, leaving a dark mark on his head while he was slumped on the ground, wondering what had hit him.

"Five down, eleven more to go! I like those odds." Xena laughed wickedly.

Gabrielle unsheathed her sais as two men came to apprehend her.

"Oh no you don't!" she challenged, as they haphazardly tried to grab for her without losing a finger.

"I tried to be nice, talk this out like civilized mortals, but you asked for a fight, now you've got one." She lectured as she parried the strikes of their swords between the prongs of her sais. The scrapes of metal could be heard above the grunts of pain in the fray. She struck one of the men in the temple with the butt end of her sais, and followed up with a roundhouse to his face. It sent him in a spin, falling to the ground. She walked closer to the other man.

"You know, this is actually becoming quite a fun little interlude." Xena yelled to Gabrielle, as she elbowed a man's teeth in.

"Yeah sure, Xena. Whatever you say Xena." Gabrielle recited monotonously, as she delivered strike after strike to the man in front of her.

Xena was realizing the urgency of the situation. Any amount of time wasted meant a delay in her return to Greece and Eve. She had already spent more time away than she had originally intended. An idea invaded her mind. The trio had successfully taken down half the guards, and she realized a quick solution to the fray.

Noting the staggered guards around her, she sped off in a sprint and free for all of sorts, targeting each staggered combatant. When she stood before them, she jabbed her two fingers into their arteries cutting off the flow of blood to their brains and freezing them all in their tracks. She had all eight of them in a pinch, frozen in place. The men were terrified at what had happened to them.

"Now that we have quiet, and I have all your attention! I have cut off the flow of blood to your brain. In thirty seconds, all of you will be dead, unless you stop trying to apprehend us and let us on this ship. Otherwise, I can leave you all here to die and still get on that ship." Xena stated in bored manner.

Leona stared on in disbelief at the act that the warrior princess had committed. Suddenly she realized how fortunate she had been in making peace with this dark warrior. She stood staring at the spectacle of eight Egyptian guard frozen in their tracks, brains pulsing in agony and blood leaking from their noses.

"Now if you promise to leave us alone, raise your hands!" Gabrielle yelled impatiently.

All eight hands went flying up at the speed of light. Xena quickly spun through the staggered men, releasing them all from the pinch. They all took a relieved breath and fell to their knees from the intensity of the lack of blood and oxygen going to their brain. Gabrielle was relieved by their sudden return of common sense. She handed Leona the letter from Cleopatra. Leona took the opportunity and dropped the letter onto one of the squad leader's face. The one she had recently disabled.

"Your chain of command will be hearing about this." She stated. The squad leader was still rubbing at his bruises as the women headed for the ship.

Xena rushed at Romulus giving him a start.

"Give me the children." Xena demanded. Romulus turned and ran. One could swear that it was with his tail between his legs, a wet spot on his clothes, and the smell of urine about him.

Xena grabbed the children's hands.

"Let's go ride the boat." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You boom the bad guys!" Ptolemy interjected, his face lit in awe.

"Yes she did." Gabrielle said, as she lifted the toddler onto her hip. Leona was already on the ship, waving a thumbs up after talking to the ship's captain. They soon boarded the ship by ramp. Once on the ship, Gabrielle placed Ptolemy onto the ship's wooden floor. All of a sudden, Gabrielle was tossed against the ship's railing by an invisible force. Ares was at the bottom of the ramp, clapping unhappily. He sneered in anger.

"You always get out of these fights. I'm tired of losing to her. Losing! Do you hear me Xena!" Gabrielle was on the floor, unmoving, passed out from the force of the push. Leona rushed to her side but was startled and stopped by the god of war reappearing before the blond. His body crackled with angered energy. Xena could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Ares! What are you doing?" Xena demanded.

Ares reached for the blond, lifting her effortlessly into the air by her neck. He wasn't even touching her, just making the motions of it.

"You know, I thought I had you back after she left you. I thought she was the only reason you held back from me, a deluded promise of sorts. Such an annoying voice of conscience, reminding you of the greater good. But I was wrong. You didn't even think of me, didn't even summon me while you were alone." Ares spat.

His eyes displayed a mixture of hate, disgust, and sadness.

"All you want is her. Gabrielle this, Gabrielle that. Frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm going to do something I should have done long ago." The god of war began to tightly squeeze around the unconscious bard's neck. His face was hard and void of emotion with one goal, to kill Gabrielle.

"Ares don't! I loved you in my own way at a time, but that time has passed. I won't go back to you, I will hunt you down and find every way to kill you if you hurt her." Xena screamed in shock.

"See- if I kill her, maybe you can finally be who I want you to be. How's it feel Xena? Loving someone and knowing you will never have them?" Ares questioned morbidly.

"I won't go back to you! Even if she is dead!" Xena yelled, hoping it would shake him out of his intent.

"At least I will get to kill her." He smirked and clamped harder.

"Gabrielle!" Xena screamed through tears and purposefully strode across the deck to attack the God.

A glittery pink cloud appeared across from Ares. Aphrodite appeared before them. A determined look upon the goddess, appearing within the cloud.

"Ares!" Aphrodite yelled. Ares turned in confusion toward his sibling as she snapped her fingers and disappeared her brother into his keep. Gravity grabbed hold of Gabrielle, but the goddess eased her onto the ship floor.

"Take care of her." Aphrodite said, gesturing in the direction of the blond.

"Thank you." Xena answered, her voice shaking with gratitude and emotion.

"Don't mention it. I've been trying to get you and sweet pea together since forever. Don't think I will let my brother ruin it for me now." The goddess responded with a smile. Xena was shocked by the admission.

"What did you do to him?" Xena asked.

"Oh, I've got some plans for him. You see, I've been building up my powers for a doozy of a treat for him." the goddess smiled. You could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"Later, warrior babe." Aphrodite said, as she faded into her pink shimmers and left them on the ship.

Leona was once again slack jawed by the occurrences, she held the children at bay. Xena rushed to Gabrielle's side, as she soon came to, and coughed raggedly.

Gabrielle gripped at her throat, and rasped, "What just happened?"

"Ares attacked you. He was trying to kill you, because he can't have me and wanted to punish me for loving you. Aphrodite saved you and it sounds like she has got some plans for him." Xena said as she caressed Gabrielle's face, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Gabrielle had narrowly escaped death and Xena had almost lost her once again. Xena ached to be close and comforted by Gabrielle's presence. Looking on at the touching scene, Leona felt bad for the war god. She could totally identify with not being able to have the one she loved. The only difference between her and him was; as much as it hurt to let Gabrielle go, she wanted Gabrielle to have her happiness. That was the thing that the war god probably didn't understand. Yet.

To be continued in chapter 24

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, the adds, and reviews on the last chapter. Hope this tangent I'm going on isn't too loony lol. I apologize to the Ares fans for this chapter :|. BTW happy 15th Anniversary of Xena! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Mile in your shoes**

Ares squeezed the blond's throat. He was tired of losing to her, but if she was gone, he wouldn't have to; ever again. He heard Xena yelling, but he couldn't stop himself. A mortal should not be able to keep him from what he desired. He felt the blood coursing through her neck. Feeling a crack, and her body falling limp, he realized that his purpose was accomplished. He let go of the bard and let her body fall to the floor, like a ripened fruit falling from the branch of a tree. It was done. Gabrielle was dead. Xena could now be with him. The idea of it happening made him giddy with excitement. Of course, he knew that the warrior princess would not be happy about her being dead, but he felt it was all worth it.

"Gabrielle!" Xena sobbed uncontrollably, she sprinted toward her corpse and caressed it as if it were still alive and still breathing.

"Oh gods! What have you done! I hate you Ares! I hate you! How dare you!" Xena screamed at the war god. She turned from the paling corpse to turn to face Ares, and he was unprepared for the look on her face.

He had expected hate. He had expected anger. He wanted unfettered madness. What was received was pitiful devastation.

Xena cried in agony. "I loved her, and you took her away from me!" She whimpered, burying her face into Gabrielle's neck. "No. No." she repeated the words like a mantra. Watching her, he attempted to break her out of the sadness.

"You didn't need her Xena! She was just a dead weight on your neck." Ares lectured.

"You don't know anything!" Xena yelled furiously. For a moment he could see the fire in her eyes.

"You are selfish!" She spat out. Ares was taken aback by the look on her face. It was disapproving and disgusted.

"When I lost myself, my purpose. She was the reason I kept going. Who I am with her, is who I want to be. I never want to be who I was with you again." Xena commented with fervor.

"You don't give a damn about me! You want to know a little of what this feels like?" Xena shouted. Grabbing at her chakram, she lifted it toward her neck.

Ares felt a shock of fear populate every part of his body, paralyzing him. He lifted his hand to pull her arm back, but before he could prevent it, she slashed at her neck. The sharp weapon cut through like a knife through butter.

"No!" Ares screamed reaching his hand out in vain.

Xena's neck bled profusely. It poured forth, trickling all over her skin. Ares ran to her side and lay his hands on her wound and began to attempt to heal it. It wasn't working. Panicking at the fact, he began pushing as much of his wishes to heal her into his powers.

"Heal damn it! Why won't you heal!" He struggled vainly and became frustrated.

She was losing too much blood. It was gushing like a spring that had just been opened. He resorted to mortal actions. He pulled a piece of leather from her armor and pushed pressure against the wound. He didn't know how, but a pool of blood occupied most of the deck and stained his leather pants and her own body. She was dying; and there was nothing he could do about it. She was pale beyond words. Her face like a frozen lake, veins of cracks scattered across her body in the form of blood.

"I did love you Xena! I'm so sorry." He whispered to her lifeless body.

"I never meant for it to be like this." he declared under his breath. Standing up, he stared at Xena's lifeless body draped over Gabrielle's. Blanketing them both in her blood, like it was material for their fusion. Both bodies remained still and lifeless. His heart dropped as the reality of his actions hit him. Everything was blurring into a darkness that floated about the scene. A voice interrupted his sadness.

"Is this what you wanted?" Aphrodite spoke emotionless and dully.

"I want to be alone." The war god responded to his sister.

"Is this what you wanted?" Aphrodite spoke, this time more demanding.

"No! Of course not! You think I wanted her dead?" Ares growled back, turning to face the goddess.

"You kill her heart, of course she will die!" the goddess stated clearly and with deeper meaning.

"She loves Gabrielle more than herself." she clarified, calming her emotions.

Ares rocked his head in disbelief, he didn't want to believe, but somehow he knew it was the truth.

The world around him faded, and suddenly he was in his own keep, seated on his throne.

"What is this, it was all a fake? You did this? " Ares queried.

"Yes it was a fake, but it is what would have happened. I couldn't let you kill Gabrielle." Aphrodite responded.

When realization hit that all of the last few moments hadn't occurred, a relief rolled over the war god. Xena wasn't dead. He wiped at the tears that had gathered in the wells of his eyes. Composing himself before his sister.

"You don't understand." he stated turning to his sister.

"I do understand." Aphrodite replied. Her eyes focused onto Gabrielle's still form, that was slowly fading with the rest of her brother's vision.

He straightened in surprise at the truth behind his sister's look.

"You love her." Ares announced. The goddess let a tiny nod escape. Ares' jaw clenched and he closed his lids in contemplation. She did understand.

"We can never be with them. We are gods, they are mortals. The best thing we can do for them is let them be happy or make them happy." Aphrodite answered.

"But you have Hephaestus." the god of war reasoned.

"I love them both. It doesn't hurt any less. When you love someone, you want to have them with you. To be close, share each other, and enjoy each other. The truth of the matter is, we can't be with them Ares. Their love is not ours to take." Aphrodite stated, hoping that he'd understand.

As a god, he was used to getting what he pleased. Part of him knew that he'd rather have Xena choose to love him. Learning from his actions; forcing her would not be the same and apparently had disastrous consequences. He shrugged at this small acceptance and composed himself.

"Thanks for the lift home." He stated softly before walking away from her, toward a dark recess in his keep. There was so much that weighed heavily from revelations, and sometimes it was nice to pretend they didn't exist.

* * *

The trio and the children had a fairly uneventful ship ride back to the palace. The children seemed fearful of the new environment and clung to the women when they first arrived at the palace. Shiana greeted them upon the ships dock.

"Shiana, how did you know we were arriving today?" Gabrielle asked, walking down the ramp with Cleopatra in her arms.

"I didn't. I've just been greeting every ship hailing from Alexandria." Shiana chuckled. "I'm glad you all made it safely and that the kids are safe."

"We have received word from Octavius by homing pigeon. He has declared the children adopted by his sister Octavia. Octavia and her entourage will be arriving soon to retrieve them." Shiana answered. "I was quite surprised, until I remembered the extent of Xena and Gabrielle's influence."

"Oh no, that was all Leona's doing. We were lucky she happened on our little secret." Gabrielle responded.

Xena sighed in relief. The information Leona had shared had all panned out. Now that the children's fate was resolved, she could now focus on repairing her own life.

"Leona." the tall stoic warrior called to her aforethought nemesis. "Thank you for all your help. I'm glad Gabrielle had a friend in you." she stated as she extended her hand in offering.

"Pleasure was all mine." Leona responded with a smirk, baiting Xena with a conspiratorial wink of an eye.

The green-eyed monster within Xena twitched in response to the remark and her face turned dark and serious.

"I'm joking! I really am." Leona corrected, raising her hands in front of her, trying to soothe the beast. Hoping to salvage her life.

"You better be." Xena answered, after reeling the jealousy back into her.

"I have no desire to get on either of your bad sides. I promise you that." Leona clarified. "Look, why don't you and Gabrielle head off. Me and Shiana can take it from here."

Gabrielle looked on at the two similar warriors. She could sense Leona's joking manner, but also the undertones it was hiding.

"Xena, why don't you go ahead without me. I'll catch up in a bit." Gabrielle informed.

Xena nodded her acceptance and turned toward the dining hall. She was starving, irritable, and it was a welcomed distraction.

"Leona, thank you for everything." the blond said as she reached her arm out to the primus. The primus clasped their arms together.

"No problem, glad it all worked out." The primus pilus said as she smiled sadly.

"You are going back to Greece aren't you." Leona asked, well aware of the coming answer.

The blond closed her eyes and nodded her agreement to the question.

"I wish you every happiness." Leona said, and gave into one last fit of weakness as she took the surprised blond up into one last passionate kiss.

"Xena is one lucky woman." Leona stated breathlessly.

Gabrielle chuckled and bumped the primus with her hip as she headed to follow Xena to the dining hall. Leona and Shiana ushered the children to the palace's nursery. Leona's eyes misted at the bard walking away, knowing what would never be.

* * *

"You know Xena, life is never a dull moment with you." Gabrielle announced as she took a bite of fish from Xena's plate.

"I don't know, sometimes when you are a natural trouble magnet, things tend to get exciting on their own." Xena responded in kind. "So I've got to get back to Eve soon. You know, I meant everything I said well- mimed- in that trap."

Memories flooded Gabrielle's mind of when the older woman rocked a imaginary baby in her arms as the water filled the trap. She knew that Xena wanted her to take care of Eve.

"In my eyes, you have always been her other parent. I just didn't want to burden you or make you do things you didn't want to do." the warrior explained. A pregnant pause came between them. Then came the hard question.

"Are you coming home with me? I would love for you to come back with me, only because you want to though. If you want to stay here, I will understand. We can still be together. I can visit often, or you can visit." Xena asked expectantly. Although she knew they had started a new facet of their relationship, she wasn't sure if that meant Gabrielle's return to Greece with her.

Gabrielle had made such a productive life here in Egypt. It was probably also a safer life. She wanted Gabrielle to make the choice on her own. Ever since Xena's realization of Gabrielle's sacrifices, she made a conscious effort to make sure she tried to make sacrifices for the bard as well.

Gabrielle decided to make Xena squirm a little. "You know, you are right, I did enjoy your letter and that poem. Maybe you can write me more. My job here is great, no thugs, no warlords. I'd hate to have to give it all up."

Xena frowned, much like the time Gabrielle had left her to find the lost scroll that was an "intimate look into their relationship" and didn't even look back. The older woman's mouth drooped and tried to mask her disappointment. "Ugh yeah. You probably..uh."

The blond swatted the warrior princess.

"Xena, you know better than this, of course I'm coming with you." Gabrielle grabbed the older woman's hand and kissed it softly. "I learned an important thing during our separation. It doesn't matter where you are, or how safe or boring your life is, tragedy happens. I want to be with you, and if that means fighting for your redemption and occasionally kicking someone's butt, I'm okay with it. If I have to kill to protect you or Eve. I'll be sorry for the life I took and those they left behind, but not sorry to have protected you." Gabrielle explained.

"Are you sure? I can't stand by and watch you lose yourself for me." The dark haired warrior stated.

"As long as I have your love. I'll never be lost. I'll always remember what I sacrifice for." Gabrielle corrected, looking meaningfully into Xena's eyes.

Xena's world couldn't help but get a little brighter with that statement.

To be continued in chapter 25

**Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews and adds on the last chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Trial and Error**

At the palace docks, while waiting to board a ship back to Greece, Gabrielle had mixed feelings. Now that she knew Xena had the same feelings for her, she did not have any reason to remain in Egypt. She had made many friends in the short time she had spent there, and it was bittersweet to leave them behind.

Xena was first to board the ship. Earlier, she had said her goodbyes to all the friends and acquaintances, but she was well aware that the main reason they were there was to see off Gabrielle. Remaining at the docks with her friends, Gabrielle was ensuring to give each of her friends a strong hug and to thank them for their friendship. Bomani was the first in line. They embraced each other in a hug.

"Gabrielle, thank you for saving my life and reminding me of what is important. We will miss you." Bomani stated, as he placed his hand on his son's shoulders. Adji smiled up at her and she tousled his hair.

"Bye Gaviel!" the blue eyed boy answered. His piercing eyes reminded her of Xena's once again, and she turned to look up at Xena waiting on the ship. Xena returned the gaze and rewarded her with a smile, she didn't want to rush the bard, for they had the rest of their lives together, at least that is what she had planned.

"Adji, you are going to grow up to be a handsome young man, just like your father." the blond healer complimented.

She didn't have to side step too far to say her goodbye to Shiana. Shiana pulled the bard into a hug and thanked her midst hug.

"You have done so many things for me and you have taught me so much to help with my new position. I'm sad to see you go, but I know you and Xena are meant to be together." Shiana said while releasing Gabrielle from the hug. "I'm assuming since you are going back, you have finally told her how you feel. I'm extremely happy for you."

"You know Shiana, you will do well and many will benefit from you taking that position. Thank you so much for helping me that first day when I didn't know where to go. You don't know how much you made such a difficult situation for me so much brighter with your help." Gabrielle responded. Shiana nodded and patted her friend to push her along the farewell line. Neferet stood before the former assistant healer.

"Gabrielle, you have taught me to not be so 'by the book' in my approach to healing. Taking chances has helped. I'm just sorry to see you go." Neferet announced.

"I've gained so much knowledge of tools and herbs, so consider it even." Gabrielle smiled as she also gave the woman a hug. Releasing from the hug she now greeted the female Primus Pilus.

Leona grabbed her up in a bone crushing hug, lifting the bard practically off her feet. Leona knew better than to try her previous trick in front of Xena this time, so after she released Gabrielle, she patted her on the shoulder.

"I will miss you Gabrielle. On the bright side, I won't have anyone to kick my shins, so that's a plus." Leona jibed. Her cheek twitched with a smile, hiding a sadness. She couldn't help but let a tear escape.

Gabrielle brushed it off the Primus' cheek saying, "You are a wonderful woman Leona, I'm sure you will find someone. Just as long as you cut down on your bravado." Gabrielle jibed back. They laughed at each other, sprinkling laughter with mild tears. Gabrielle turned wistfully away and headed for the ship.

Walking up the ramp, Gabrielle paused in the middle. Taking in the beauty of the palace along side the river, she breathed in. The sun was beginning to set, bathing the sky in dark purples and oranges. The palace looked majestic in its stone architecture by the river. It seemed out of place, but a jutting masterpiece nonetheless. She waved one last time to her friends and as she boarded the ship, she looked to her partner. All doubts she had of what she was leaving behind were completely wiped from her mind. Xena gave her a reassuring smile and Gabrielle joined the older woman.

"You seem to make a lot of friends where ever you go." Xena smiled. The blond nodded her agreement. The friends waved a final goodbye as they headed back to the palace and away from the docks.

"So starts our new life." Xena said, as they noticed the deck hands preparing for shipping off. The grinding of the anchor being lifted could be heard, and the ship began leaving the dock. The dark haired warrior released a deep sigh and said, "I'm glad you chose to come back with me."

"It's my destiny." the blond replied with a reassuring smile.

"What made you leave and want to stay away from me then?" Xena asked, putting the bard on the spot.

"Gee Xena, you always ask the easy questions don't you?" Gabrielle responded sarcastically.

Smiling, but with a vulnerable expression Xena continued, "I just want to make sure I don't repeat that mistake. You know; Don't be sorry, just improve."

The blond chuckled at the long ago reference the warrior princess had used on her when they started traveling together.

"Well, I guess we do have a lot of time before we get home. We can get to the bottom of all the truths we want to know." Gabrielle stated pointedly.

Xena squirmed, starting to regret she had started this.

Sighing, Gabrielle began her explanation. "Initially I left because I was so jealous of Antony. I didn't think I served a purpose to you anymore and I just felt like a sidekick. Like it wasn't an equal partnership. Then, after cooling off, I realized I had no right to be jealous. I thought we could never have what I wanted of us. I didn't want to be faced with the day that you found someone and fell in love. Leaving me heartbroken. So I stayed away." the blond softly explained, feeling a bit foolish.

"I wasn't in love with Antony. I promise you I won't be falling in love with someone else, so long as you're around." Xena teased.

"Let me go write that in my scrolls for the next time you run into a devastatingly sexy bad boy." Gabrielle responded in kind, with humor in her voice. The bard was then reminded of something she wanted to do.

"Speaking of scrolls, do you have any? I don't have any more blank ones and I'd like to jot down some of the details of our little adventure while it's still fresh in my head." The bard asked.

"Sure, it's in my pack. I should have some blank ones, I don't use my scrolls much." Xena said, as she contemplated the hurt she had put Gabrielle through with her plot with Antony.

Gabrielle opened Xena's bag and sifted through the contents. Just her usual basic necessities and three scrolls. She poked through the rolls of three scrolls and pulled out the one closest to her. Unrolling it, she checked if there were any contents on it before deciding to use it. To her surprise she found it was addressed to her.

"Hey Xena, I think I found a letter you didn't mail to me yet." Gabrielle said, beginning to read the scroll aloud.

"Dear Gabrielle," the blond announced with a chuckle. Xena's eyes widened at the announcement. A panic raised through her, it was the letter she had begun to write when she had realized that Gabrielle could like women too. That was before she got that horrible feeling in her heart and decided to head for Egypt. Although the truth was already out about her feelings, the letter was a rough draft and had embarrassing mistakes on it.

"Gabrielle! I wasn't done with-" Xena began to try to stop the bard from further reading, but found that by the time she had reached the bard, the blond had already begun reading and was fully immersed in its contents.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_I think you are hot, and I've wanted you more than any other person I've ever run into.-SCRATCHED OUT  
_

_I love you. Not in the friend way, but I'm attracted to you. I want to some day caress your-SCRATCHED OUT  
_

_Please come back to me, we are destined to be together. I love -love you. In the not so friendly way-SCRATCHED OUT  
_

_I am writing this letter because some recent things have been brought to my attention. I've always loved you and you have always been the most important thing to me. Since you have left me, I've been forced to analyze our life together. I hope you have received my last letter, but this letter has a different purpose. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I love you. You might be thinking, that you already know this, but what I'm trying to say is I need you in a different way. My skin burns for your touch, and I want to be engulfed in those flames. I want more than friendship from you and if I'm reading you correctly, you might want that too? I guess the clearest most meaningful way to put it is, will you marry me?_

Xena looked on as the blond read the letter. The whole thing was just a draft and not very well put together. She had planned on having time to mull over the letter and improve it with time, but because of the feeling she received from Gabrielle, she had stopped the letter and tucked it away hastily and headed to Egypt.

"It was the next letter I was going to send you. I know it's not very good, and it is quite embarrassing really." Xena explained sheepishly.

"It's beautiful. You really pulled out all the stops in trying to get me back. But don't you think that marriage is moving a little too fast?" The blond responded, chuckling at Xena's embarrassment.

"Not at all." Xena answered, completely serious.

Gabrielle was quite shocked by the response and did a double take at her partner.

"We want to be together forever. Why waste time. We know what our lives are like. The more time we spend waiting for the right time, the more time we waste. There's no time like the present." Xena clarified.

"Don't you want to find out if -um- you know; If we are compatible in the bedrolls? So to speak?" Gabrielle questioned, blushing.

"Is that an offer?" the taller woman peered teasingly at the bard.

Gabrielle smacked the warrior across the breastplate.

"Kinky." Xena teased. "I'm sure that we'll be plenty 'compatible', and if not, well, practice makes perfect!" Xena raised her brows suggestively.

"You never cease to amaze me Xena." the blond muttered.

"It's definitely what I live for. To amaze you." Xena said, pulling the bard to her in a hug, kissing her on top of her head. "So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"You're serious aren't you?" Gabrielle questioned, holding the warrior at arms length, scrutinizing her with her eyes.

"Dead serious." Xena answered, starting to get nervous and fearful from Gabrielle's lack of an immediate answer.

Gabrielle mulled over the question. _Is there any reason I should say No? No. I love her and there is no one else I'd rather be with._

"Of course Xena. Of course I'll marry you." the blond answered smiling, confidence finally filling her being. "But! You owe me a few dates before the big day, when we get back home."

Xena's heart soared, there were no words to express the happiness she felt at the moment and it showed. She was smiling like a maniac. She lifted the bard's chin and took her into an all consuming kiss in attempt to share the happiness she was feeling. Leaving the ship's crew blushing at the intensity, or looking away to give them their privacy.

To be continued in chapter 26

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter Kiros Razer, Silvermoonlight, Korkyra, SoNFANFOREVER, GabXena21. Eww this was such a mushy chapter don't you think lol. Xena is going to have to kill a dozen warlords to live this down.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Coming Home**

Sharing a net provided for sleeping, Xena and Gabrielle were enjoying the calm of the knowledge that were going home. They both felt they were each other's homes, but there was a sense of relaxation going back to their homeland.

"Xena?" the blond questioned from her position atop the warrior.

"Yeah?" Xena responded.

"What was Ares talking about, saying that you wouldn't have come to Egypt if not for him?" Gabrielle asked, wondering about the war God's obnoxious comments. She would be lying if she didn't admit that she was curious.

"Before I got that intense feeling about you, he came to me for a visit. He showed me a glimpse of you. You were holding Adji and Leona was fawning over you." Xena answered.

"So, that's how you knew exactly who Leona was." the warrior bard tied in.

"He thought he would make me mad at you, but it made me realize how you look at me." Xena explained.

"How do I look at you?" the blond asked, intrigued.

"Oh, with that lovestruck goofy look." Xena answered. Gabrielle reached underneath the older woman and rewarded her with a pinch to her backside.

"You only saw that then? I mean I've been sporting that look for a long time now." Gabrielle chuckled.

"It's not like I've seen you direct it at another woman before. When I saw you give that look to Leona, let's just say illuminations abounded." Xena clarified.

"You know Ares would probably hate that he probably got us together." the blond pointed out.

"I have no doubt about it. I mean, he did try to kill you." the older woman stated.

"I don't blame him." Gabrielle admitted quickly.

"What?" The older woman asked, shocked by the admission.

"Well, you don't how badly I wanted to choke Antony." she laughed.

"Only you Gabrielle, only you could find empathy for someone who tried to kill you." Xena said as she kissed her lips to her soul mates forehead. She brushed the back of her fingers across the blond's cheek, delighting in the softness. To think she had almost lost her, brought her to the realization that she would revel in every relaxing moment they had together.

"I can't wait to see Eve." Gabrielle interjected.

"Yeah, she can stop gumming the scrolls to remind her of you. Mom will probably wondering what took me so long. Well at least I came home with the trophy. She'll be glad I got you back." Xena grinned.

"She must think I'm a nuisance." Gabrielle smiled.

"Not at all, she wanted me to fight for you. She practically told me I better tell you everything or not come back at all." The brunette revealed.

Gabrielle blushed, "She knows about us?"

"She was actually the first to tell me about that goofy look of yours." Xena pointed out.

"Oh Gods." The shorter woman buried her head into Xena's shift, embarrassed by her transparency.

* * *

Xena was excited. She was more excited than she had ever been in a long time. She felt like a fox that raided a hen house. Walking the final few steps to her mother's inn, she felt a happiness that was normally only fleeting. At the core of her being, she felt this happiness was going to stay for much longer.

"Mom? Evie?" Xena called pushing through the doors.

"Xena? Is that you? We're in here." Cyrene called from inside the kitchen.

"Gabrielle, stay right here, I want to play a joke on my mom." Xena instructed. Gabrielle eyed her quizzically. "Humor me?" Xena pleaded.

"Fine." the blond responded.

Xena walked and entered the kitchen. Eve crawled quickly to her mother. Picking up her daughter, she breathed in the scent of baby and squeezed her daughter, not wanting to let go. Smiles littered both mother and daughter's faces. The smiles were so big on both of them that it almost could not be confined to their face. Cyrene was wiping off her hands from finishing off the dishes. She dropped the cloth and gave her daughter a hug.

"You alright? It didn't work out?" Cyrene asked, looking behind Xena, trying to catch a glimpse of a following person but resigned to the fact there wasn't anyone there. "I'm sorry hon." Cyrene attempted to console her daughter.

"Well, can't win 'em all. I didn't bring back my sidekick." Xena responded, painting a frown on her face. "However, I brought back someone else." Xena grinned. "You can come in now!" the dark haired warrior called out with a grin.

Hearing the cue, Gabrielle soon followed into the kitchen. Cyrene smacked Xena on the arm scolding her, "You dog. You had me worried for you a moment there. So you aren't going to travel together anymore?"

"Oh, we are, but she's not my sidekick. I want you to meet my fiancée." Xena revealed.

Cyrene was shocked but overjoyed, she gathered up the bard that was eying Xena for teasing her mother.

"Gabrielle, I'm so glad you gave my wicked daughter another chance. She seriously was useless without you. Sulking all hours of the day. Moping at night." Cyrene commented, releasing her future daughter in law.

"Mom, I thought that was all confidential." Xena queried.

"Yes, but this is my future daughter in law. There should be no secrets between you two." Cyrene smirked turning the tables on her daughter, daring her daughter to say otherwise.

Eve turned and also soon recognized the bard. "Guh!" Eve called out while reaching out to the previously absent bard.

"You missed my stories didn't you sweetie." Gabrielle responded, as she reached to take the bundle from Xena's arms. Xena reluctantly handed over Eve to her fiancée.

"Everybody loves Gabrielle, I tell you. I feel like chopped liver when she's around." Xena commented.

"It's okay Xena, you are my chopped liver." Gabrielle responded, while cooing to the infant. This comment brought a smile to the taller woman's face.

"Well, then you can be my nut bread." Xena responded stoically.

* * *

"Gabrielle, what do you say we take a short vacation from the greater good." Xena suggested as she got ready for bed. Gabrielle was putting Eve into her crib, after having read her a short story.

"Shhh." Gabrielle shushed, as she attempted to put the infant into the crib without waking her. After successfully putting the infant into the bed, she quietly tip toed to the farther end of the room.

"Okay, now what were you saying?" the blond questioned quietly.

"I was asking what you would think if we took a short vacation from fighting for the greater good." Xena repeated.

"Sounds great, where you go, I go remember?" Gabrielle responded.

"I was thinking it would give me some time to get back in shape and get that pesky ceremony out of the way too." Xena explained.

"Pesky? Xena, I'm not the one who proposed you know. I'm not dragging you down the aisle." Gabrielle teased.

"Yes I know. I'm just kidding. We do have to also tell your family." Xena reminded.

"Oh Gods! Can we just do that by post?" Gabrielle detested the whole scenario. Getting into the pallet, she attempted hiding herself beneath its covers.

Xena chuckled at the bard's reluctance and answered, "You know they need to know you are back in Greece anyway. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Please don't mention my family and kill in the same conversation." Gabrielle said, chuckling and holding back the beginnings of a yawn. She watched Xena about to get into her pallet.

"You know Xena, we could probably push our pallets together and make a pallet big enough for both of us." Gabrielle said while yawning.

"And you tell me I'm moving too fast?" Xena teased.

"Well, I did kind of enjoy sleeping in your arms in Egypt." Gabrielle said.

"Well in that case," Xena started to say, as she stood up out of the pallet and commenced pushing it till it was flush with Gabrielle's.

"Now, only cuddling is allowed Gabrielle. Don't you get fresh with me before we get hitched." Xena said wagging her finger at the bard. The warrior bard laughed and tossed a pillow at Xena's face, but Xena quickly caught the pillow.

"Thank you, I love inhaling your scent on my pillow." Xena smirked and got into her side of the combined pallet.

Gabrielle rolled on her side to face her soul mate and began to speak, "You know there is something about your playful side that I enjoy, even if you are an annoying pest. It makes me feel like you can be happy, all I want for you is happiness."

"Well I've got you already, so I say it's pretty guaranteed that you'll be seeing more of this side of me. By the way, sleep tight, I've got a couple of dates lined up for us already." Xena reminded. "Not to mention, we've got to get planning to head to Potidaea to break it to your side of the family."

"Break, being the operative word." Gabrielle muttered.

Gabrielle turned and rolled to face her back to Xena. She contemplated the speed at which everything was happening. She was afraid of the outcome of the revelations that they were going to reveal to her family. Cyrene had taken everything so well with Xena and she didn't even have to be there for the fallout. All the things Xena's mother had to deal with before, It probably was pretty easy to accept the love between her and Xena. Gabrielle's family however, the worst shock of their life was probably that their daughter had left their village and didn't get married and raise kids as soon as she was of age. Nervousness and dread began to fill her thoughts.

"Gabrielle, if anything doesn't go very well, we'll still have each other. Just like always." Xena said, trying to settle her nerves. She scooted closer to the blond and reached her arm over her waist."Good night Gabrielle. I love you."

"I love you too Xena." For now, that was enough to calm her nerves to settle into a relaxed state. Tucked safely into Xena's arms, she felt at home and like everything was right in the world.

To be continued in chapter 27

**Author's Note: Thank you for the last chapter's kind reviews and for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Fallout  
**

_**This is a kind of introspective chapter. It will probably bore you out of your mind :/. You have been forewarned XD_**  
**

"Xena, is it really necessary for us to tell my family? I mean, it's not like we see them all the time. You know, I've heard it said that ignorance is bliss." Gabrielle suggested, as she chewed on some of her breakfast.

Xena took a seat beside her partner, paused, and looked her, before preparing a breakfast plate of her own.

"Gabrielle, if you are not comfortable telling your family about us, I will understand. We can just have a quiet ceremony just us, Mom, and Eve. We can just send them a post to tell them you are back." Xena said, giving the bard a reassuring smile.

The taller woman was being extremely understanding of Gabrielle's dilemma. If it hadn't been for the situation, her own reveal to Cyrene probably would never come about, except by observation. Xena grabbed a plate of eggs and bread and began to eat.

Gabrielle reached for a piece of egg with her spoon and stared at the egg, zoning out. She began thinking about her options. When she had begun noticing her attraction to Xena, it was particularly confusing and unnerving. Most of the relationships she saw in her life were between a man and a woman. In her village life, she was never really exposed to much different. Then, one day, while at the Amazon village, she saw a couple. She had noticed the couple whispering sweetly to each other in an embrace. Looking at them, she could see that the love they shared was not just a friendship. The looks they gave each other were equal to a man and women in love, or even married. It wasn't shocking at all, but it was something she had never quite seen before. Later while traveling, she started to notice that there weren't that many same gendered couples. She was also disheartened to hear that many people labeled the relationships as unnatural. In her opinion, love in this form was more acceptable than hate and lack of acceptance. She could not imagine having people tell her who she was allowed to, and not allowed to love. It became apparent to her that there were so many close minded people.

Needless to say, she got the shock of her life when she began to have feelings for Xena. It started with a dream in which she slowly undressed her best friend. Slowly caressing her skin and kissing the path her hands had just left. The dream felt sensual and enlightening. The extreme intimacy had shocked her awake and she bolted up in her sleep. She guiltily looked at Xena, who was still asleep beside her. As open and accepting of seeing others be happy in this way, her first reaction to her new feelings were that they were wrong. The trusted intimate everyday situations now had a more different meaning. She found they made her feel guilty for the lustful thoughts. She also couldn't help but feel that she was abnormal and that it would be much easier to love a man. She found her own feelings unnatural and she tried to shake the desires out of her. When that didn't work she tried to ignore them. Ignoring it became harder and harder every day. She started admiring other women. Noticing not just beauty, but also that they aroused something within her. Something she was not yet willing to admit to. Attempting to turn off those feelings in her, always ended in failure. She couldn't choose who she was attracted. She couldn't choose who she would fall in love with. Coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to escape these feelings, she decided to accept them. She accepted that it was just something that was a part of her now. She loved Xena, and was attracted to her sexually, and there was nothing she could do to physically change that.

Now that everything had worked out between her and Xena, she couldn't help but fear what their new relationship would mean. Would people they care about accept them? Would they leer at them in disgust and cut relations? She wasn't ready to face those that were not as opened minded, especially since she knew how easily it was for her to have self hatred for herself and her new feelings. Particularly, she was afraid her family would be disgusted and ashamed by her feelings. Something like this was fodder for gossip and for condemnation in village life. Normal was what was accepted, the unknown was what was ostracized. She didn't hide her feelings from the unknown public because she really didn't care what strangers thought. Her family was a different story. She would be devastated if someone she cared about, and valued opinions from, would not accept the love that she and Xena had.

Then an epiphany hit her. Around everyone else, she didn't want to hide her feelings for Xena. She didn't want to have to tip toe around others for the rest of her life. Accepting this part of her would have to mean that she would have to accept the good and bad reactions. If she couldn't be in love without hiding, then she was cheating her and Xena out of wonderful experiences. If she couldn't be herself, it would take its toll on their happiness. At this point in her life, there was even less to fear because she wasn't dependent on her family. As far as she was concerned, if someone (family or not) couldn't accept her love for Xena, then that was their problem, not hers. If she spent her life trying to make other people happy, when would she have time to make herself happy. Deep down she knew that they would be in the wrong for judging a love that gave her such happiness. To be honest, Xena meant more to her than anyone ever had in her life. If push came to shove, Xena would come before her family. Therein lay the courage she needed to tell her family.

Gabrielle watched Xena tucking into her breakfast. She smiled at seeing her in such a relaxed mood. For once it was Xena sitting back and enjoying life, and Gabrielle was doing the worrying and being cautious.

"Xena, you think we could get to Potidaea by lunch time?" the blond asked. Xena paused her food race and turned her head to face Gabrielle.

"Yeah. Especially if we both take horses. Not that I mind you riding with me, but the horses competing paces, and the lighter load would speed things up a bit." Xena answered.

"Saddle Argo and I'll see you there in a bit. Should we take Eve?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Sure, I think it'll be nice to soften the blow by buttering them up with our little bundle of joy." Xena replied.

"Xena, thank you for being so understanding." Gabrielle said, as she pulled Xena in for a kiss in gratitude.

Breathless and light, Xena responded, "I'll be sure to understand a lot more if that is the reward I get."

The blond could swear her eyes had to squint from the beam Xena shined her way.

* * *

"There it is. My childhood home. Funny how small it looks now." the blond reminisced.

"Things seemed a lot bigger when we were younger didn't it?" the brunette added, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

Gabrielle's family had heard the horses galloping toward their house and went outside to meet the owners of the horses. Hecuba lead the group and spotted the the duo upon the horses.

"Gabrielle!" Hecuba called, in greeting and welcome. Her father Herodotus soon followed.

"You found her Xena!" Lila interjected.

"Well, she didn't really find me, I let her find me." Gabrielle smirked. Hecuba noted the bundle strapped to her daughter's back.

"Is that Eve?" Hecuba queried.

"Yes." Gabrielle responded.

Xena dismounted from Argo and set about to help Gabrielle and Eve off of the horse as well. She turned Gabrielle to her mother and began pulling Eve from her comfortable slumber.

"Mom, this is Eve. You get to finally meet her in person, rather than read about her." the blond said with a smile. Miraculously Eve was still sleeping. Hecuba took the sleeping bundle into her arms.

Lila soon crowded close to them and joined in on fussing over the infant.

"She is adorable Xena!" Lila exclaimed. Herodotus stood by with an indeterminate expression on his face, as if he were just tolerating the scene.

"Come inside! We've got lunch and I'm sure that we can scrounge enough to feed two more." Hecuba offered, very pleased to see her daughter. Lila grabbed some of Gabrielle's things and dragged her sister toward the house. Hecuba in her haste, continued with Eve in her arms, toward the house. Xena stood by the horses in uncomfortable silence with Herodotus. She decided to try to make small talk with Herodotus. She opened her mouth to ask how he had been, but was quickly quieted.

"You can put the horses in the stable, we have some fresh hay if they need it." Gabrielle's father offered.

"Oh. Thanks, that would be great." Xena responded. She took the two horses by their reigns and brought them to the stable. Herodotus turned and headed to follow the women into the house.

When Xena was done stabling the horses, she hurried back into the house as well.

Gabrielle watched as her mother darted left and right, picking up things while still holding baby Eve.

"Mom, here, give Eve to me." Gabrielle offered. Hecuba handed the infant over reluctantly. Eve was an adorable infant and there was nothing like a cute infant to bring out the maternal nostalgia in Hecuba.

"How is everything between you and Xena. We were worried when you both had parted with each other. We know you are a capable young woman, but we didn't want you to be out there alone." Hecuba commented.

"I'm fine mother. Just a little misunderstanding. Everything has all been worked out. In fact, that is one of the reasons we are here today." Gabrielle cautiously began.

Xena soon entered the doorway and everyone turned to look between Gabrielle and Xena, wondering what the announcement would be.

"I guess I better just say it and get it over with. That way you don't think I tried to weasel you out of a lunch to sucker punch you with something." Gabrielle joked, trying to make light of the situation.

This was indeed difficult. In her mind she began chanting to herself. _Just do it. Get it over with._

Xena walked closer to the bard and placed one hand on her shoulder, using her thumb to rub at her skin, hoping to lend her support wordlessly.

_I can do this._ She looked over at Xena then to her family. The expectant looks on their faces making her a bit more nervous. She assumed that their faces would soon be filled with confusion, and possibly disapproval.

"Xena and I are getting married." Gabrielle announced quickly and loudly, for everyone to hear. The words were out and there was no going back. She closed her eyes and braced for the fallout to come.

To be continued in chapter 28

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and for reading the previous chapter. I am thankful for reviewers and readers. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Small Victories

Xena stared, sitting in anticipation of being thrown out of the house. Gabrielle closed her eyes, and waited for stern corrections and lectures from her father and mother. When after a few seconds she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes, risking what she would see. She thought maybe everyone had left the room, but to her surprise, all three of her family members just stood there. Looking at the members, their faces seemed to be frozen in shock or inaction. As if they were unsure how to react or what to say. Xena cleared her throat loudly, very uncomfortable because of the silence. She took the moment to decide that since there was no name calling, or things being thrown, that it might be safe to leave Gabrielle and her family some privacy.

"Here, hand me Eve. I think I'll go outside for a few minutes and catch some fresh air. This room feels a bit stuffy." Xena said, mostly attributing the stuffiness to the occupiers of the room. Xena was suddenly glad at how well Cyrene had taken the news. Taking Eve into her arms, she quietly left the scene to give the family a chance to be more open. Her mother and father began to take their seats at the dining table. They looked back and forth at each other and Herodotus took Hecuba's hand in his. Lila watched as her parents silently shared looks and decided to break the silence.

"Well, I for one think its great. Not exactly what I expected, but great. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense now?" Gabrielle asked, unsure of what her sister was inferring.

"Well, you took off alone trying to follow Xena, a random stranger.- You were in love." Lila said cheerily, clapping her hands together. Gabrielle blushed at the inference.

"Actually, we just found out our feelings for each other." Lila looked at her as if she had grown a third eye.

"Uh-okay." Lila said aloud to show the extent of her confusion.

"And now you are getting to married? I don't get it." Lila answered.

"We love each other, always have, now we want to take the next step." Gabrielle attempted to explain.

"Well, usually most people start with dating." Lila stated sarcastically. Herodotus began to stand abruptly.

"I don't get it either." Herodotus boomed, pushing his chair back. The loud squeal of the chair with the ground, startled the women in the room.

"Father, I know you probably don't think its normal or right for me to love another woman-" Gabrielle began, but was talked over by her father.

"Why did you have to choose Xena? How can you expect to have normal life? How could you forgive such a past?" Herodotus lectured and questioned.

Gabrielle was caught off guard by the issue that was bothering her father. Hecuba stood up, trying to calm her husband.

"She is changed Herodotus, you saw how she treats our daughter. Not to mention all the people she tries to help now." Hecuba interjected.

Never had Gabrielle thought that, with the announcement of her marrying a woman, that this would be the issue that her father would be hung up on. Gabrielle attempted to hold back a feeling that was invading. When she could hold it no longer, she burst out into laughter.

She found it ironic that with all the worrying about telling her family about her sexual identity, they didn't even blink an eye at the whole thing.

"That's just rich. Gods! Father, the past is the past. Yes, we can't change it, but she is trying to make up for all that. I would think that you would at least find something admirable in that." Gabrielle scolded, offended by the prejudice against her partner's mistakes.

"We all make mistakes, Father." Gabrielle scolded.

"Well, most people's mistakes don't involve killing in cold blood." Herodotus angrily spoke out.

"You marry her and you become a target. Someone her enemies will want to harm to get to her. And Gods forbid she should turn back to her old ways again." her father commented, in an attempt to convince her.

"I'm a target all the time. Not because I am with her, that's just the way life is. Any day I could be killed, being a warrior or being a farmer. I love her! Don't you ever judge her. You sit back and judge, but you don't even know her. You haven't lived what she lived. How dare you!" Gabrielle screamed out.

Herodotus tightened his jaw. "I just want what is best for you." Herodotus grunted out.

"You don't know what is best for me. I know what is best for me. Why can't you just be happy for me? I'm happier than I have ever been, and Xena means more to me than anyone in the world. Even you. You don't accept Xena, then you might as well not accept me." the warrior bard exclaimed, she turned and stormed out of the her childhood home. With the door slamming behind her, she set out to find Xena. Her emotions making her body shake in anger and upset. This is exactly what she feared, but for a whole different reason. Maybe she should be happy that they didn't make a deal of her sexuality, but the truth was, this was so much worse. She spotted Xena by the stables, standing beside Argo, allowing Eve to pet the loyal equine.

From the speed in her step and the dour scowl on Gabrielle's face, Xena knew it hadn't gone well. She feared that this would happen, but deep down she wished there would be a chance that it wouldn't.

"That bad?" Xena asked, fearful of her partner's pain.

"Sometimes people just can't imagine anything other than a man and a woman-" Xena tried to explain.

"It's not that Xena. My father didn't bat an eyelash, or even mention that aspect of us. He thinks me marrying you will put me in danger. Which is completely ridiculous. The fact that I stand up for people who need help already puts me in danger." Gabrielle passionately complained.

"He is right you know. You being with me, its made quite a mess of your life." Xena responded, head bowed and sufficiently feeling sympathy for her fiancée.

"Don't ever say that again Xena. I made my choices, and you know what, I wouldn't change it for the world. You are everything to me and I'll keep following you, I don't care what the sacrifice."

"And what if I don't want you making sacrifices?" Xena queried.

"Then you might as well tell me now. Tell me you don't love me." the blond challenged.

"I can't. I won't. However, it won't stop me from wanting more for you." Xena said, afraid of what was behind the challenge.

"Then it is settled. Don't you ever even wonder about that again. I choose to be with you. Come hell or high water, I love you." Gabrielle pronounced passionately.

"Let's go back to Amphipolis." The blond stated. She just didn't want to be here. Didn't want to be somewhere where the most important person in her life was treated wrongly.

"Yeah. Let's go." Xena agreed. Lila came rushing out of the house. Following slowly, came Hecuba.

"For what it is worth, congratulations." Lila offered, knowing that was of little comfort. Hecuba walked over to Xena and embraced the taller woman and Eve. Xena was quite surprised by the action. Hecuba turned to her daughter, hoping to calm the girl down.

"He loves you, he'll come around. All a parent wants in their child's life is for them to be happy and safe. Sometimes our desire for you to be safe can override our desire for your happiness."

It softened the blow that her mother and sister seemed to accept her news.

"Thank you mom." Gabrielle said thankfully.

"It doesn't bother you that I love a woman?" Gabrielle asked her Mom.

"It isn't exactly what I would desire for you. There are many out there who may look down on you and harm you, because they think your relationship is wrong. However, you have always marched to your own tune. Looking at you today, I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself." Hecuba chuckled, a reminiscent smile showing up on her face.

"You knew?" Gabrielle asked, quite shocked. "We had our suspicions. Actually me and your father thought Xena was taking advantage of you when you first left us. Your father actually thought she seduced you. I mean, what would a former warlord want with a naive village girl, other than a pretty distraction." her mother said quite embarrassed.

"We hated her so much for taking you from us, but every time you would visit us, I could see that you complemented each other. I saw it as a mutually beneficial friendship."

Xena cleared her throat loudly. "You know that I'm standing right here don't you?" Xena queried.

"I have to leave now." Gabrielle said.

"Just give it time." Hecuba hoped. She hugged her daughter to her.

"Take care Gabby, and tell me when you get married, I want to be there." her sister said solemnly.

"Thanks Lila." the blond responded.

"Yes. Send us word when you set a date. Lila and I will be there, no matter what your pigheaded father decides." her mother added.

Xena packed Eve into her carrier and Gabrielle mounted her horse and wistfully smiled. Her pride in her mom and sister soothed the hurts her father had caused. Xena clicked her tongue twice to signal the horses into a trot. She maneuvered Argo close to Gabrielle and Xena stood up in her stirrups. Reaching over, she planted a kiss on the bard's head.

"See. That wasn't so bad." the taller woman suggested.

"Yes, two out of three isn't bad. It's better than I could have hoped. Not to mention its all out and I don't have to pretend or hide. That, in itself is worth all the bad that came from this." the younger woman replied. Relief spread over her that she had took the step that she didn't think she could do.

To be continued in Chapter 29

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I updated real quick this time lol. I just want to say- in no way do I think that coming out with one's sexuality could happen so easily so please do not feel that I am undermining anyone's experiences by writing it in this way.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Date Night**

Reeling from the reactions of her father, Gabrielle was down trodden, as they returned to Amphipolis. It was late afternoon and Xena had brought Eve in to Cyrene, in order to console Gabrielle. Sitting by a stream, they sat side by side. Gabrielle was leaning back into Xena, who had her knees separated in order to accommodate the lean, and she herself was leaning on a tree trunk. Xena had her arms resting on Gabrielle's stomach, softly caressing the skin and muscle beneath her fingers. They had sat there in relative silence. Xena was waiting patiently for Gabrielle to say something or just to be there to lend comfort in her presence. The dark haired warrior then remembered plans that she had already set in motion.

"Gabrielle we have to get moving, I set up a date for us remember?" Xena informed.

"Xena, it's okay, I was only joking about that date thing at the time." the blond smiled at the sweet attempt.

"Well, you know, things said in jest often have an inkling of truth in them. So please give me this opportunity." Xena stated. The warrior princess then stood up from her role as a back rest, and dusted her leather off. "I've actually always wanted to do this so, you aren't going to stop me." Xena smirked.

Gabrielle couldn't help but be cheered up by her love's actions. Grabbing Gabrielle's hand between hers, she interlaced their fingers and she tugged the warrior bard in the direction of the evening she had planned for them.

"Would you go out with me?" Xena chuckled, as she dragged Gabrielle in the direction of the horses. "Why of course I will Xena." Xena exaggerated in answer for Gabrielle, in a higher mimicking of the bard's voice. Gabrielle couldn't help but concede and chuckle at her shenanigans.

* * *

Reaching a beautiful outdoor seaside inn, they dismounted the horses. Gabrielle was in awe of the extent at which Xena had planned such an outing.

"I've known about this place for a long while. I just never really had anyone to go to it with." Xena smiled shyly.

"They have the best surf and turf this side of Greece." The shorter woman gave her a quizzical look, "Surf and Turf?" she repeated.

"Oh you know. Food from the water, and food from the land. I know you are quite fond of seafood." Xena clarified for her.

Gabrielle was amazed, she wasn't expecting dates, she had merely mentioned it jokingly. It looked however, that Xena took the suggestion to heart. She looked around at the inn, it had outdoor seating that overlooked the beach. The roar of surf sounded calming and romantic.

A serving attendant came to greet them.

"Xena, good to see you. Is this the special woman you spoke of?" the attendant asked.

"Yes, Adelfo this is who I was telling you about." Xena responded. Gabrielle paused in question, her brows scrunched in wonder. When had Xena been able to talk to Adelfo about her. The older woman winked at the blond, trying to put her at ease. Adelfo grabbed a menu and directed them to one of the best tables of the restaurant. It was a beautifully ornamented table, covered with a silky white tablecloth. On top of the tablecloth was a vase containing a bouquet of roses that were tied with a white ribbon. A large glass bowl sat in the middle of the table, with a smidgeon of water, and a handful of floating candles. The firelight was protected by the raised bowl. The dancing flames cast beautiful lights onto the white cloth. An oceanic breeze, complete with the smell of the ocean, sun, and salt invaded their senses.

"I will return with your wine." Adelfo informed as he set menus before them.

Xena pulled out the chair from underneath the table, and motioned the blond to take a seat.

"When did-" Gabrielle questioned.

Before she could finish her question, Xena finished for her, "When I returned from Amazon land with the knowledge of Alti's vision that you were alive after you jumped into the pit, I was on my way back home and had a meal here. Adelfo had been my waiter and he wondered about the happiness that seemed to radiate from me. I had to explain to him all that had happened between you and me. I was so happy that you were alive, I just couldn't not share. I'm just surprised he remembered." Xena blushed.

Gabrielle was amazed by the story, she knew it had been hard for Xena when she was presumed dead, but she had no idea how much of a relief it was to know that she was alive. Adelfo returned and began pouring a fine red wine before the women.

"I'll have the steak." Xena informed.

Gabrielle who was preoccupied with the scenery and the situation, hadn't even perused the menu.

"She'll have the surf and turf." Xena chuckled. The blond gave Xena a look of confusion.

"Trust me, you'll like it." the older woman spoke confidently as she patted the woman's hand who sat across her.

"Very well." Adelfo said with a smile, noting to himself, and heading to the kitchen.

"What did you just get me?" Gabrielle asked whispering.

"I got you some goat tongue and some rotting seaweed." Xena answered without a break in bearing. Gabrielle's eyes bugged out in disgust.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Xena said.

"You better be, otherwise this date is over." Gabrielle chuckled.

"No, its actually a smörgåsbord of food from the land and sea. Steak, lobster, oysters, squid, octopus. A little bit of everything." Xena said, proud of her choice given to the bard.

"Wow, will I be able to walk after leaving here?" the blond questioned.

"If not, I'll carry you." Xena offered with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"So this bouquet here, I picked out especially for us." the taller woman revealed. "Along the outer area of the bouquet are yellow roses. Which signifies friendship. But within this protective circle of friendship lies a dozen red roses in it, with longer cut stems, to signify my romantic love growing out from this friendship." Xena explained, while gazing deeply into Gabrielle's eyes.

The bard was at a loss of words. What Gabrielle didn't know was that, in the early morning, Xena had traveled here and she had arranged the seating and evening's entertainment.

Gabriele couldn't help but gaze back into Xena's eyes with such love and swell of emotion in her heart that she could almost cry. A woman walked out from inside the inn carrying a lyre. This caught the bard's eye, as the woman with the lyre approached a stage of sorts, and sat in back, in the darkness and began playing. They sat in quiet enjoyment of their time seated together until the woman playing the lyre began to read. She began reading poems from the poet Sappho to accompany the soft lyre strokes.

"You know Sappho's Poems?" Gabrielle asked surprised.

"I found some while trying to write to you. From there, I enjoyed them so much, I thought you might too." Xena admitted.

Both of them sat there holding hands across the table, reveling in each other, thinking dinner couldn't get any better. Their food was brought to the table and they dug into the feast. Gabrielle was practically in the Elysian fields by the different new seafood she sampled, and tried. Before they knew it, they dug into the meal, barely any words said between them, the food was savory and filling. The freshness and the preparation of the various foods exceeded expectation.

When finished with her meal, Xena sat and watched Gabrielle finishing her meal enthusiastically.

"You know, I heard oysters are quite an aphrodisiac." Gabrielle said as she motioned a smoked oyster in the direction of Xena. A flame ignited in Xena's sky blue eyes, making the sky a smoldering blue.

"Well I heard, that is just a pick up line, a psychological method to get someone in the mood." Xena responded baiting the bard.

Gabrielle's eyes returned the equal interest and smoldering trait.

"And if it is?" Gabrielle baited back.

At the admission, Xena reached forward, pulling Gabrielle's hand and the oyster to her mouth. Making sure to caress the hand that it sat in, Xena tilted the oyster to her mouth, letting it fall softly between her lips and tongue. She removed the shell from Gabrielle's hand and kissed her softly in the middle of her palm. Swallowing, smoothly, or so she thought, Xena began gagging and coughing on the oyster due to it catching a funny spot on her throat, making her cough uncontrollably. This broke both of them from their sexually charged moment and sent them into a fit of laughter.

"Well now that I've sufficiently made a fool of myself. What do you say we continue to part two of this date elsewhere?" Xena questioned.

"But we haven't even had desert." Gabrielle pouted.

"Well, I've got plans for that as well." Xena answered.

As if by coincidence, Adelfo appeared from the kitchen with a small bowl of cherries and a small bowl of melted chocolate. Setting it on the table, Adelfo soon left them in privacy. The taller woman began to unbuckle and pull off her boots.

"Xena, what are you doing?" Gabrielle watched quizzically.

"I'm going for a walk on the beach. Care to join me?" Xena proffered her hand.

"Why yes, that sounds lovely." Gabrielle interjected, enthusiastic to join.

Xena pulled a blanket from beneath the table and pulled it across her shoulder. She handed Gabrielle the cherries and she held the chocolate for herself. Walking along the beach, they dipped cherries into the chocolate and delighted in the cool breeze. The sand between their toes, washing through with each lap of tiny waves hitting the shore.

"I have to say, this is the best date I have ever been on." Gabrielle whispered, while gripping Xena's offered elbow closer to her as they walked.

"You don't have very much to compare it to, do you?" Xena challenged.

"Xena, I have no doubt that any date that I would ever go on with anyone else would never be as good as one I am on with you." the blond complimented.

For a pause they stared at each other and eventually they focused on each other's lips. Xena took the initiative and dipped in for a kiss. Sparks of internal electricity tickled their lips and flowed through the rest of their body. Gabrielle moved the tip of her tongue to slowly trace Xena's top lip to find that her own was interrupted in its search and was intercepted by Xena's own. The sweetness of the cherries and chocolate mingled in their mouths. Xena was the first to let off on the intensity of the kiss.

"Well that should put to rest any compatibility questions you might have had." Xena suggested.

"Absolutely." Gabrielle husked in a lust soaked moan.

Setting the blanket on the floor, they finished feeding each other the rest of the cherries and chocolate. Captivated by the moonlit water and the prized possession of a soul mate.

To be continued in chapter 30

**Author's note: Thank you to my regular reviewers for helping me through this story with your thoughts and encouragement. It means a lot to me :). **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Visits

Watching the duo, Aphrodite sighed in happiness for Gabrielle. The two were bonded eternally and were perfect for each other. When it was said that opposites attract, they could almost use Xena and Gabrielle as a reference. Being together, they soon assimilated each other's characteristics, slowly becoming like their partner. It was a beautiful fusion that didn't happen for many couples. Many couples repelled each other the longer they were together, but these two seemed to come closer. They seemed to be sharing the strengths of each other, until the other had a part of that in them. Seeing their beauty together, it was easy for Aphrodite to let Gabrielle go. She was watching the two in peaceful slumber. They had gravitated toward one another. Xena was comfortably rested in a supine position, while Gabrielle was facing prone, halfway lying on top of the older woman. Her arm stretched out in an unconscious hug, and Xena had her arm also encircling the blond's waist. They had slept like this many a time before, but now they didn't have to have a reason. Before it had been a means of comfort after a devastating loss, now it was an every day indulgence.

_Today is the big day for Xena and Gabrielle. A marriage, well actually more of a public commitment ceremony._ Aphrodite thought to herself smiling. They had obviously been dedicated and practically married to each other for a long while now. As the goddess of love, she felt it a great opportunity to come to the event and experience the fruits of her labor. Actually, she wouldn't classify it as work as it was much a masterpiece of what love meant. So when Gabrielle had asked her to lead the ceremony, she was more than honored to participate. Interrupted out of her musing, she noted a twitch from the warrior princess, and took that as a sign to hightail it out of their presence. Shimmering, she disappeared out of sight. Xena's eyes snapped open, feeling like a presence was in the room. The adrenaline that rushed through her veins made her breathing rushed, and her heart beat quickly and steadily. She noted the bard snuggled up to her, and her heart soon slowed its pace in relief. Slowly and carefully separating herself from the human-shaped appendage, she escaped the confines of Gabrielle's snuggle, and scooted out of bed. They had been planning this ceremony for weeks and there was a couple of things to be done before the guests would soon be arriving.

Sneaking a piece of scroll from inside her boot, she finalized the vows she intended to read at the ceremony. She wasn't looking forward to the guests, but she was looking forward to what the day meant for the both of them. No ceremony would make it any more real than what they feel for each other, but something about telling the world about something that made your heart leap made it even more special. It was a happiness that needed to be shared with those you love, to make it even that much more enhanced. She looked on at the bard sleeping soundlessly on their pallet, while she folded up her vows and tucked them back in to her boot. An early morning review of the status of operations was in order, and Xena liked to be the one to ensure things went as planned. They had decided to fore-go any of the traditional matrimonial customs and settled to make a new set of their own. In truth, it had become a necessity because part of it entailed their separation before the wedding, and the designation of bride and a groom. First, after being separated, she wasn't going to put up with that again. Also, to Xena, they were not to be labeled in that way. They were equals. Equals that choose to share their life together. The happiness, the struggles, what ever may come.

A small amount of guests had been invited. Close friends that possibly would be shocked. If most were being realistic however, they probably were wondering what took them so long. Gabrielle's family had been invited, Xena's family, Ephiny, Joxer, Hercules, Iolaus, and Autolycus to name a few. Mutually, the couple had decided to hold the ceremony on the beach. Something simple and not fancy, and a feast at the same seaside restaurant they had gone on their date. Getting all her leather and armor on, Xena darted about the room getting the things she needed for the day. Lastly, she picked up Eve from her slumber in her crib. Kissing her on her forehead, careful not to wake her, she placed Eve in the bed with Gabrielle. By instinct, Gabrielle adjusted to protectively wrap herself around the infant as their breathing synchronized and served to lull them both back to a less alert sleep. Xena had been doing this every morning since they had returned from Egypt. It was something she felt would help solidify her trust in Gabrielle and further the bond between infant and her partner. Plus, Eve served as a great alarm clock for the bard. Nothing calmed a irritable waking bard out of slumber like Eve could. In a small way, she had been partly jealous of that fact. One quick look at the peaceful slumbering duo, Xena exited the room as quietly as she could.

* * *

"Mother? What are you doing here so early? I said I've got everything under control." Xena quietly stated, upon running into her in the kitchen of the seaside inn.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to talk to you before everyone got here. Xena, I know I haven't always been the greatest Mother, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you. This marriage, I -" Cyrene paused, trying to think through what she needed to say.

"I see the love, devotion, and I couldn't ask for anything more in happiness for you. I see a light, that I thought was taken from you. Now I know, it was always in you, but her love, it brought it out in a flame. I love Gabrielle like my own child for bringing that brighter flame out of you." Cyrene finished. Xena embraced her mother for the touching sentiment.

"Mom, I am so thankful for you giving me a chance again." Xena whispered from the embrace. Cyrene smiled, knowing she also owed that fact to the blond haired woman as well.

Toris was second to arrive at the seaside inn.

"Xena, a bunch of your friends are arriving." Toris announced, pointing behind him. Toris and Xena had spent the day before setting up seating for the ceremony on the beach and was glad to see that he hadn't been too exhausted the next day.

"Thanks Toris." Xena said, as she pushed open the inn door and watched a mass of horses and carts kick up dust on the path to the inn. Greeting Hecuba and Lila she embraced them in hugs.

"Gabrielle is in the inn, preparing her dress and entertaining Eve." Xena informed.

Lila was excited to see the dress and dragged her mother in with her in search of her sister.

Ephiny and the royal guard soon followed closely to be greeted by Xena.

"Xena. About time." Ephiny grilled the warrior with a teasing nod.

"Ephiny, I appreciate you coming, but don't think I won't knock the stuffing out of a feather head on my wedding day." the dark haired woman threatened. "I am glad you made it and Gabrielle will be too." Xena said. Xena began to ponder why she was greeting all the guests when she probably should be getting ready.

Ephiny, submitted a warrior handshake that Xena returned, saving her teasing and ribbing for later.

Xena needed to get ready as well. Everyone would be here soon. Much of the morning was blur to her, except for maybe her trip to Potidea at the break of dawn. Secretly she had visited Herodotus, wanting to speak to him privately during his morning chores.

_**Earlier this Morning**_

At the break of dawn, she rode Argo at breakneck speed to Gabrielle's family home in Potidaea. She had repeated this trip everyday in secret for the last week, varying the times of her arrival. Every time, Herodotus would retreat back into the house. Luckily today she caught him amid mucking the stables.

"You know where I stand Xena." Herodotus announced, as he heard her approach.

"Look, I get it, I'm a no good ex-warlord who doesn't deserve your daughter. I know that, I accept that. I know that you probably wanted a peaceful life for her. A farmhouse, a picket fence, a husband, and a slew of grandkids. I wanted that for her too. I promise you I will do my best to let her have her dreams. Her Dreams. Not what we want for her, because although we don't want to admit it, we know what she wants is different from what we want for her. She is everything to me, and while there is nothing I can do to prove it to you, I hope that you will not hold it against your daughter for loving me." The tall woman passionately argued her case.

Herodotus continued mucking about the stables as if he didn't hear her. She rolled her eyes at his actions. Knowing better than to try to convince the stoic emotionally invalid, she stalked off, mounted Argo, and rushed back, hoping to make it for breakfast.

"I'm sorry girl, I should have known this was a hopeless trip." The warrior apologized as she patted the golden palomino. "Now I know where Gabrielle gets her stubborn streak." Xena muttered.

**_Back to the Present_**

Bringing her mind back into the present, Xena asked Toris to watch for the coming visitors and to direct them to the beach. Sunset was rapidly approaching, and if they wanted to make their planned timing, she'd have to hurry. She rushed to the back of the inn, toward the room they had rented. They both had agreed to stay clear from each other for the day and to keep their clothes for the ceremony a secret. While her armor and leather were what she most felt comfortable in, she felt it was a special occasion that needed a memorable flair. Putting on her dress. She had to admit it was amazingly well done. The conception of her dress had come from the design on her original chakram, but only in the color. It was a long flowing white dress, with slits above the middle of her thighs. Her torso sported a gold flecked bustier giving a fitted look and flattering her form. At the hem of the slits was a gold pattern zigzagging. Admiring herself in the mirror, she combed her hair. She bullied any wrinkles on her dress, smoothing them, trying to lay it flat.

"I look pretty good." she appraised. She had done her best to make this day a success, and everything was coming together. She couldn't help but sigh in relief. She turned quickly to head for the beach for the ceremony.

An unwelcome feeling sullied her mood as her skin crawled. She unsheathed her breast dagger and thrust it in the direction of the perceived intrusion.

"Ares." Xena spit out in disgust. Pushing the blade into his neck, the war god executed a labored swallow. He lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"I should kill you for trying to harm Gabrielle." Xena growled.

To be continued in Chapter 31

**Author's note: Almost done :). Thanks for hanging in there with me**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Love and Marriage**

Her body was shaking from the rage she built up from memories of their last encounter. Her blood was boiling and her temper taut like a band ready to snap.

"You could try." the god of war answered back. "I'm not here to cause any trouble." he commented. She sneered in disbelief and pushed the blade closer.

"I just came by to warn you. My sister Athena has regrouped and has used time since you last battled to garner support from most of Olympus to come after Eve again. She has scared them into executing a self fulfilling prophecy. Aphrodite and I have tried to talk them out of it, but soon they will be coming after you again. I give it a week at the most before they'll start back up again."

Using his index finger, he pushes away the breast dagger.

"By the way, congratulations." he adds, before he turns around and with a crackle of electricity, he leaves her in the inn room alone.

A bit dumbfounded and still quite perturbed by his recent presence, she snaps out of it with a quick mental shake off when she remembers that she is supposed to be on the beach right now. One last look in the mirror, she opens the door and heads toward the beach.

Temples throbbing and her blood coursing through her body like she had came out of a fight, she took in the scene on the beach. All of her friends and family were waiting patiently, talking amongst themselves. The sun was slowly setting, bathing the sky in oranges edging slowly away, and purples slowly consuming the light. Gabrielle was standing at the front of the crowd at the water's edge, looking beautiful but lonely as she traced her bare feet in the sand of the shore. They had agreed to keep their dresses in hiding till the big day, and Xena was thankful, because when she saw the vision of her love in her dress, it knocked the breath out of her. It cooled her down in an instant, fading the rage that was so close to the surface. The crowd turned and smiles soon embraced many of its occupants. She imagined she made quite a sight when she cleaned up, and after all, she and Gabrielle were the main attraction. Trudging through the sand, leaving a trail with her dress and her feet, she joined Gabrielle with her feet in the small waves touching the shore.

"You look beautiful." They said breathlessly to each other upon seeing each other up close.

Gabrielle's dress was quite similar to Xena's by pure coincidence. It was a beautiful white sheath dress with a zigzagging silver pattern all along the hem. Her back was bare with only thin straps crisscrossing across her well toned back.

"Aphrodite?" Gabrielle called out to her friend. Both Xena and Gabrielle were filled with happiness and excitement that the ceremony would soon start. Aphrodite appeared at the scene, surprising some in the crowd. The goddess was dressed very modestly in an almost priestess like white robe. She sported some strange round circular frames on her eyes and a stack of scrolls in her hands.

"I'm here sweet pea." Aphrodite responded to her friend. "Are we ready?" she whispered to both the women, who seemed to only have eyes for each other.

Nodding their acceptance, the goddess of love began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to attend the joining of two hearts. The love they share is nothing like I've ever seen before. It inspires and you can't help but feel some of it when they are around. If anyone should have any reason for these two to not join, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite questioned. Scattering sand could be heard as a lone figure approached. The crowd turned to the sound and Xena was the first to adopt a wary look, followed by numerous others.

Herodotus was the lone figure walking toward the ceremony, something carried in his hand. Gabrielle froze in wonder of what problems he would cause. She knew he didn't approve of her marriage to Xena, but she assumed he just wouldn't be present at their wedding; in protest of the joining. She hadn't expected him to actively seek out to interrupt and prevent the wedding. Gabrielle waited in anticipation of what he would say. Herodotus searched the crowd and focused on his daughter at the front of the ceremony. He strode purposefully up to her holding a sack in his hand. Gabrielle pursed her lips, not wanting to be the first to argue. Xena eyed him cautiously. He lifted the sack and handed it to Gabrielle.

"It's some things from your room. Childhood toys for your marriage offering." Herodotus explained, and quickly set about to locating Hecuba. He joined her and Lila for the rest of the ceremony. Xena exhaled in relief and Gabrielle let go of her combative stance. Gabrielle was touched by her father's showing, especially since she had expected it to be for a different reason. Gabrielle's face softened and she flashed him a smile. Her father returned it reluctantly. Xena's words to him this morning made him realize that although he didn't agree with her choice, it was his duty as her parent to love her unconditionally. If she was happy, he could be happy for her too.

Aphrodite then continued, "Xena and Gabrielle, you have some words you would like to say to each other?" Gabrielle shook herself out of the shock of her father showing up and turned to Xena to recite the vows she had written.

"Xena, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I needed to know you. You were everything I wanted to be and more. I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. You've always had this pull on me. It seems so obvious and clean now that we belong together. We are binded together in something much more complex than we can ever imagine. With you I feel content, complete, and safe. Like the story, you are my tree in the forest. When I found out that you loved me the way that I loved you, it was the happiest day of my life. Every passing day we've had together of trial or tribulation, I find that I love you more. So today, I dedicate my heart, soul, life, and body to you and I want you to understand that I would do anything for you. Anything to be by your side. I love you Xena." the blond finished, her voice dripping with emotion and her eyes watering. Xena's heart was warmed by the vow, looking into Gabrielle's eyes, she could see that every word was meant and the steely resolve in the declaration.

"Gabrielle, you came into my life and saved me from me. Everyday I reveled in the fact that you were still with me. Deep down, however, I felt I didn't deserve you, that I'd only tarnish who you are. But every time I looked into your eyes, I saw something I never thought I would, I saw something in myself. I saw someone who needs you, someone who would do anything for you and your love, and you reflected that back. You showed me that you want and need me too. I see through your eyes, the person I have always wanted to be, because you see me that way. You love me despite everything and that is a comfort that I can't live without. Your love is stronger than anything I've ever felt before. You love me for my darkness and for my light. My love for you is endless, and you are the most important thing in my life, even beyond the greater good. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me." Xena declared.

All in the crowd sat in silence, shocked by the amount of words and emotion behind the vow, especially coming from Xena. For once, Gabrielle wasn't the only one to see this loving and romantic side of her. Gabrielle let out a few happy sobs as Xena took her hand in hers. The older woman wiped away a tear that escaped its confines. Aphrodite also a had a tear as she continued with the ceremony.

"Xena do you take Gabrielle, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in prosperity, till death do you part?" Aphrodite asked.

"I do, even beyond death." Xena clarified.

"Gabrielle, do you take Xena, yada, yada, you heard what I said, don't make me repeat it." Aphrodite rushed.

"I do." Gabrielle answered. Tears streaming in happiness.

"I now pronounce you, married! Seal this marriage with a kiss!" Aphrodite instructed.

Xena pulled Gabrielle into her arms and sealed the ceremony with a sweet kiss that promised forever. After all, she didn't want to leave the whole crowd blushing.

The crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers and clapping. They were all genuinely happy for the couple and felt they both deserved this happiness. Cyrene was the first to approach the new married couple.

"And it all goes down hill from here!" Cyrene chuckled.

Xena and Gabrielle laughed at the joking comment. Xena took Eve from her mother's arms and carried her up into the air, looking up at the infant as she giggled.

"Evie, I want you to meet your new Dad." Xena spoke, almost too seriously. Gabrielle smacked Xena in the arm for the teasing remark.

"Well now the spousal abuse begins!" Xena teased.

The rest of their friends and family soon surrounded them in happy congratulations, as the wedding feast began. It was complete with food, drink, and dancing. In the celebration, everyone knew a little bit of just what happily ever after felt like.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but was a bit busy. Thank you to all who stuck through this nonsense of a story. The reviews and adds gave me lots of joy and inspiration. I hope this wasn't too much of a mushy end, but I selfishly wanted one for our favorite gals. So sorry if the quality didn't hold up. If you didn't like it, I apologize and encourage you to write your very own story, because it is definitely fun :). Battle On! On a happy note, in my mind Leona brought the kids safely to Octavia in Rome, and lived happily ever after. Octavia never remarried, so assume what you will, I will too lol ;)**

****DO NOT READ PAST THIS LINE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE -UM- HONEYMOON STUFF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Wink wink, nudge, nudge.****

****PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! MATURE CONTENT RATING  
**

****Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**

* * *

**

Following Gabrielle into the inn room they had rented, Xena shut the door. Everyone had headed home and Aphrodite had offered to take Cyrene and Eve home to Amphipolis and watch over Eve, so that Xena and Gabrielle would not have a worried honeymoon. After the wedding feast, Xena had informed Gabrielle of Ares' visit and Aphrodite had confirmed the warning.

"Xena, do you ever get the feeling that it never ends for us? That our life is one big crises to another?" Gabrielle asked rhetorically. The information about Athena's regrouping hadn't put a damper on their happiness, only because they always knew it would only been a matter of time before they would be back to revisit the 'Twilight of the Gods' prophecy.

"As long as we have the ability to help someone, protect someone, or a cause that needs fighting for, we'll have those. It doesn't matter, so long as I'm with you." Xena smiled.

"I bet you say that to all of the girls you have locked up in a bridal chamber." Gabrielle teased.

In truth, Gabrielle had been nervous about intimacy, especially their first time. It wasn't a secret that Xena surpassed her in the experience department, so part of her felt insecure. Many times during a heavy make out session, Gabrielle didn't act on her desires, because she didn't quite have the confidence. Xena never forced the issue because she wanted Gabrielle to be ready of her own accord. Gabrielle wanted their first time to be tonight, insecurity be damned.

"Look, Gabrielle, I know its our honeymoon, but you don't have to do anything you are not ready for. We have our whole lives." Xena preempted, knowing that Gabrielle might feel an obligation to be intimate. Gabrielle was touched by Xena's understanding, however be it misguided.

"Xena, I've always been ready, its just that—what if I'm not good, or as good as your other lovers?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Gabrielle, by the love and passion you display to me, I can't imagine you being anything but amazing. I know that you will be amazing, for the simple fact that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Xena encouraged.

Gabrielle had her heart set for tonight as the night. She had taken steps to try to enhance her chances of making the night memorable. She knew they would be tired after the feast and their mutual fondness of a nice hot tub. Their room had a sunken hot tub, and using some advice from Aphrodite, she had the inn staff bring in items to the bath before their return. It was now that she just had to put it all into motion. She pulled Xena into the bath chamber and revealed her provisions. Xena took in the smells and the steam lifting from the tub.

"Why do I get the feeling you are trying to seduce me." Xena remarked in a deep, lusty voice, raising her patented eyebrow.

The tub was filled with silky salts, rose petals, and a sweet smelling aroma of chocolate filled the air. Candles provided the only light of the room.

"Perhaps because I am." Gabrielle grinned and winked conspiratorially.

She wanted Xena and she wanted to show her just how much. She pushed the shoulder straps of her dress down slowly, but was distracted by the beauty of her new wife. She was going to make this night memorable. Who needed confidence, when desire drove your actions.

She strode purposefully for Xena, and reached out her hand to caress her face and down to her neck. Xena's eyes closed in response to the soft touch that lingered over her. In response to the intimate touch, Xena hungered for a kiss to feel their connection and Gabrielle's soft lips. Their lips moved in unison, their hearts swelling from the connection. With the combined heat of the bath and their emotion, they began to feel weak and breathless. Gabrielle was the first to act, she tugged Xena down to the floor next the bath, and slowly and methodically she began to undress her love whilst deepening their kiss. As she lay on top of Xena on the floor, she felt consumed in desire. The sweet nectar of Xena's breath, and the taste of her tongue served to excite Gabrielle to a new height of desire. She began to tear at the stubborn garments.

Xena returned the fervor and also yearned to touch the lithe body of her lover that she had admired for so long. Their hands moved in tandem, caressing and touching, removing and undressing, memorizing the softness of each other. Gabrielle then reached for Xena's breasts, removing the bustier and spreading her hands all over Xena's sensitive skin. Xena gasped and disconnected the kiss as her head rolled back in the pleasure of the touch. The blond found that moment of perceived bliss gave her the courage to take control of situation. They had wanted each other for so long that there wasn't any doubt to their readiness.

She stepped out of her remaining undergarments, revealing her nakedness. She returned to the floor beside her love and helped Xena out her own undergarments. She admired the perfectness of Xena's body uninhibited. Every curve and inch of her skin was amazing.

"By the Gods, you are beautiful." Gabrielle lustfully remarked.

The brunette was touched by the sentiment, but all she could think of was at how amazingly gorgeous Gabrielle's naked body was. Her mouth watered at its symmetry and natural beauty.

"I must have done something right, cause I think I've died and gone to heaven." Xena remarked, leering at the body before her. Gabrielle blushed. The blushed tinted and only served to make her even more beautiful.

She dragged Xena by her hand into the tub with her and bade her to sit, since the tub had a ledge to comfortably sit on while in the water. Taking the oils and soap into her hands she made a mixture of soap and oil. The oil seemed to heat in her hand and the lather of soap allowed it to be spread easily. She returned to place atop the warrior and used her knee to spread Xena's legs apart so that she could situate herself between them. Xena luxuriated in the hot water on her skin and the softness of Gabrielle body touching hers, It was getting hard to concentrate. She had never let herself be so vulnerable to anyone in her life, but with Gabrielle, she couldn't help but surrender.

The blond began massaging the oil all over her partner's body. Her shoulders, her breasts, and the inside of her thighs were worshiped and adored by steady hands. A steady heat and ache was growing at their centers as their desire for being one heightened by the intimate touch. Needing contact, Xena began kissing Gabrielle. It halted her in her heavy massage and the kiss deepened. Their tongues caressed and they sucked on one another's tongue, wanting to consume and deepen the kiss all they can. Unconsciously, Gabrielle's hips began to rock, igniting a fire and a frantic fondling of skin rubbing and struggling for contact all over each other. Gabrielle adjusted to straddle Xena and Xena pulled her in close. She pulled Gabrielle into her center. The blond gasped at the contact and Xena moaned. The older woman dove into kissing the hollow of her neck, her hands lightly scratching Gabrielle's back as she pulled her closer into her. They moved against one another in a fluid dance of give and take.

The rising heat and tingling took over Xena's body. The notion that this was Gabrielle on top of her, and all over her, took her over the edge. Waves and waves of excitement bundled on top of each layer, until she felt she could take it no longer. Her breaths became ragged as she felt the pleasure overflow its cup, sending her reeling in ecstasy. The pressure, the rubbing, the heat on her need, was being manipulated right where it ached and the speed quickened toward an explosion. Xena cried out at the pleasure that proceeded from her orgasm. Wave after wave of release sent her body into a tailspin as Gabrielle continued to rock against her. Feeling her own release imminent, the shorter woman struggled to to stay aware.

"Oh Gods Xena!" Gabrielle husked, taking great pleasure in Xena's release. She felt her own so close now as she sped up her own thrusts, pulling herself harder onto Xena to deepen the contact. Recklessly holding on and struggling for control, Xena returned the fervid thrusts into her center, unwillingly extending her own pleasure. Soon Gabrielle cried out in release pushing her over the edge.

"Xena!" Gabrielle moaned and grunted as she felt her center tightened in waves of ecstasy. Xena sucked and kissed at her skin as she watched Gabrielle ride out the waves of her orgasm in awe. As the waves subsided, Gabrielle slumped on top of her love. Xena adjusted her to pull her close, so that her head rested on her shoulder.

"Like I said. Amazing." Xena stated breathlessly and spent, in the aftermath of intense lovemaking.

"And we haven't even gotten to me pleasuring you with my tongue and fingers." Gabrielle mumbled from her position, a hint at what she had researched on.

Xena's eyes grew wide at the intonation of her love's voice, thickened with desire, and she couldn't wait for the next round of lovemaking she had in store for her.

**THE END... AGAIN [ But it's only the beginning for them ;) ]**

**Author's Note: Ok, that was just horrible lol. My first attempt at a sex scene and it goes down in flames. Oh well, maybe next time :P*****  
**


End file.
